Prove to Me You're Not
by BatistaCenaGal312
Summary: Jeff meets his match in one of Annie's friends, but will he be able to get past her insecurities to prove she's what he wants... Jeff/OC
1. A Favor

_A/N : Ok so bare with me folks! I'm horrible at dialogue, so I apologize if the characters don't sound like they would in the show...This story doesn't really revolve around any of the storylines in the show...oh and be gentle...This is my first Community fan fiction..._

_I don't own anything...but if I did own Jeff Winger...Oh the fun I would have...._

_M rating is for later chapters...cause I know me...and I know there will be some hot monkey sex in here sometime..._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Alright, that'll do it! " A deep voice yelled as the coach blew loudly on his whistle. I sighed as I reach up grasping the dirty mask and lifting it off my face. My eyes squinting as the sunlight hit my sweat drenched skin, as I watched my teammates hurry past me into the dugout. I sighed again as I reached up wiping my brow with my forearm, looking down at myself. My uniform was dirty, I could tell even under the heavy equipment I was wearing, but my love for the game was stronger than a little dirt.

I smiled, slowly making my way to the Greendale Community College's Human Beings Softball dugout. Besides the football team, we're the only other sporting team that actually wins sometimes.

I threw my helmet and mask on the bench as I started undoing the buckles of my leg protectors. Listening to my teammates banter on about their boyfriends and what not. Don't get me wrong, I would love to have a boyfriend to banter on about, but let's be honest...I was no devastating beauty. I was tall for a woman, towering in at 5'10, I was tall enough to scare most men...and the occasional little child. My height gave me the power to become an all star catcher for almost every softball team I played on, but guys don't care about that.

I'm also chubby, it don't matter when I am squatted down behind the plate, but in looks guys seemt to overlook the fat chick. So there it was in a nutshell, I'm ugly, too tall, fat and through the scar in on top of that...I'm not the object of desires...basically I'm a bow-wow.

Freeing my legs from the protective layers, I listened to the coach tells us about the next game. I thought silently about my life, sure I had some setbacks, but things we're finally on the right path and honestly who doesn't have setbacks?

After taking care of my equipment, I quickly volunteered to gather the team's equipment in addition to mine. Our towel boy quit at the beginning of the season, so I quickly decided that I would do it. I didn't mind it, plus it gave time for the rest of the team to finish their showers, before I took mine. I wasn't shy in the least, but it's the numerous questions about the scar that get me...I mean don't get me wrong a scar that crosses your whole back, is sure enough to get attention.

Freshly showered and dressed moments later, I reached for my cell phone that laid on the shelf in my locker. Glancing at the screen that read '1 new message', I reached over and a smile crossed my face when the name 'Annie' appeared on my screen.

I've known Annie for years, we met back in high school. I was a few years ahead of her back then. We actually met when her parents went through this phase that Annie had to play at least one sport. Poor Annie, the girl couldn't throw or catch for the life of her, and yet she chose to try out for the softball team. Why she did, I don't know...nor do I know how she made the team. I felt bad for her, she was a nice girl who was forced into it, but still tried her best at it, so I offered to tutor her if you will. I taught her how to catch, and you should of seen the eyes light up on her father's face when she got her first hit!

We've been friends since then, even after the accident...the acccident that put my life on hold for 2 years, Annie and her family were there every step of the way. Sure, they were kind of crazy, uptight and anal, but they were like family. So attending the same community college at the same time, was better than nice for Annie and I.

Opening the message it simply said "Meet me the library, I need a favor." I slipped the phoen back into my purse, as I collected my things, gave myself a once over in the mirror. A light blue t-shirt and some jeans was my outfit of choice, and began my walk towards the library. Entering the building, I walked towards the study rooms, quickly finding Annie in with her normal study group.


	2. Anyone But Him!

I tapped on the window before opening the door, Shirley was the first to greet me "Hope! Sweetie! It's so good to see you!" she exclaimed with a smile as she enveloped me in a hug. I liked Shirley, she was always so warm and friendly. I waved hello to Britta and Pierce, I didn't know them to well, I had met them a few times here and there, but they seemed nice.

A smile crossed my features when I heard Troy's voice from behind me, as I turned around I heard him say " You ain't getting out of here without a hug from me!" as his arms quickly wrapped around me. The hug breaking, he turned to face the group "And that don't make me any less manly either!" he stated sternly, pointing to Pierce then to Jeff...

Oh Jeff! Where do I begin with him? I'll be honest I think the man is gorgeous. He's older, he has a career, he's smart, he's charming, he's got a great body, and he's got a smile to die for, but his personality was the one turn off I always had. He was arrogant, always too good for this school, and the people who went there, although Annie always told me he's not like that once you get to know him. On top of that, he knew he was hot, he knew he was charming, and he thinks he can use that to get anything or everything he wants, well not with me. Sure he was cute, but I'd be damned If I'd let him know that. I refused to let him charm me, like the other girls he came across, so I decided to be a jerk and avoid him at all costs...and that is our relationship...insults and flat ignorance.

"Nice to see you put on your best outfit for out in public. What is that the white trash collection?" he stated with a smile as I heard both Shirley and Annie gasp "Jeff!" I smiled before responding "Big words coming from a guy who works hours on his hair to get it to look natural." I shot back, before Jeff responded "It is natural!" looking over the skeptical looks around the table, Britta who simply rolled her eyes, Abed who quickly darted his eyes down the camera he was holding in his hands, as I stood from the table "Prove it Jeff!" I taunted, watching as Jeff turned to face me "Touch it!" I laughed out loud before quickly retorting in a disgusting manner "I don't want to touch you!" Quickly Jeff flew from his chair, stepping towards me, his body close to mine when he spoke back "Maybe you'd like touching me" a smile tugging on the corner of his lips, as I felt my skin burn, I knew I was turning red, as I quickly tried to dart my eyes anywhere but at his blue ones, that were staring into mine. I rolled my eyes as I quickly retorted "I hate you..." as Jeff laughed a bit before returning to his seat, with an accomplished look on his features "hate to love me baby...hate to love me..." before I could respond this time, Annie spoke up "Ok then, Hope" she said, urging me to join her outside of the room.

Walking outside of the study room, I quickly took a seat on one of the tables sitting in the library, as Annie approached me. "I need to ask a favor...and you might not like it..." Annie spoke nervously. I could tell she was nervous...she always was fidgety when she was nervous. I spoke calmly "Just ask me already" I said as I ran my hand through my brown hair. Annie spoke in a whisper "Well it's not really for me....It's for.." she stopped as she nudged her head towards the direction of the study room. My eyes widening as I spoke back "Please tell me it's for Abed...please...cause I'm more than willing to help..." Annie's eyes looked at me as she clenched her teeth and slowly nodded her head no...I jumped from the table as I spoke a little louder "Troy?" her head still nodding no..."Pierce? Shirley? Britta?" her eyes shifted down to the ground when realization finally kicked in, as I responded quite loudly "Oh no! I'm not helping that arrogant asswipe!" the whole library coming to a stop, as all the students stopped what they were doing, them all looking at Annie and I, together Annie and I turned and look into the study room, that was too stopped, when all of a sudden Pierce laughs out loud and I could hear him say "Jeff it's for you!"

I covered my face with my hand, as slowly the library returned to normal, as Annie followed me back to the table. Annie whispered "Just listen ok..." I nodded my head as she spoke " He needs PE credits, or else he can't move on with classes..." I shrugged my shoulders before responding "So what does this have to do with me?" Annie spoke nervously "Well, I know the team needs a new towel boy..." I scoffed a bit before I finished her sentence "So you want me to talk to the coach and see if I can get him the job for the credits?" Annie only nodded as I laughed a bit before continuing on "The one guy who I hate more than anything...you want me to get him a job where I'll have to spend more time with him!" I plopped down on the table, a few moments passed before Annie approached me again. "Think of it this way...he'll have to pick up all your sweaty stuff..." I couldn't help but smile at that image...when Annie continued "Plus...he aint bad on the eyes..." My eyes grew wide as I looked over to her, trying to deny any attraction, by nodding my head no, as Annie just giggled before saying "You know...you're a bad liar..." I smiled a bit, when Annie spoke "So?"

I thought it over in my mind, when Annie spoke once again "Please...for me? Your best friend?" I sighed before answering "Fine...but I want to talk to him first" I said seriously. Annie squealed as she jumped from her seat, grabbing me for a quick hug, before practically running into the study room. I sat there waiting, as I saw her talk to Jeff, and within moments Jeff and Annie were both standing in front of me. I sighed as I spoke "Look Jeffrey..." his eyes growing wide by me using his full name..."I'm being serious...so I feel that your full name is necessary" I spoke nervously, watching a small smile appear on his face as he retorted "Well I can see why you and Annie get along" I rolled my eyes as I continued "No charming your way through this...If I do this...You're gonna have to work...No using your arrogant "Oh I'm the handsomest guy in the world I don't have to do anything" charm to get you by...got it? This is my name...and I won't be made a fool of in front of my team..." I said sternly, his smile soon fading as he noticed I was serious. He simply nodded his head yes, as I took a deep breath "Ok, meet me at the field at 2 tomorrow...we'll talk to the coach before practice" I said. I heard Annie speak as I pushed myself off of the table "She's the all-star catcher, trust me,she'll get you the job." Annie smiled as she went back into the study room, leaving just Jeff and I there. I began walking away when I heard Jeff call out to me "Hope!" I turned back to him, to hear him say "Thanks" I simply nodded, before continuing on my way, to hear him call out to me again "Hope?" I turned back as he continued "I don't think I'm the handsomest guy in the world...but maybe you do?" he said with a smile. My face turning red once again as I simply growled loudly, as I flung the library doors open wildly stomping through them.

I finished my last class for the evening and drove home, opening the door I saw a little red blur run towards me, little arms wrapping around my legs. I looked down into the hazel eyes of my little cousin Samantha. Technically, she was my second cousin, but who was counting? I reached down lifting the 3 yr old up into my arms, as I plopped my backpack on the couch and walked into the kitchen. My cousin Marisol was cooking at the stove, as I sat on a bench, holding Samantha on my lap. Marisol turned to me with a smile, she was about 10 years older than me, but she was my only cousin. After the accident, there was no one left but me here, so Marisol moved herself and Samantha down to Colorado and took me in. We were much like sisters, in fact even Annie's parents have accepted Marisol and Samantha too, they even call Samantha they're princess.

Sitting around the dinner table, I told Marisol about Jeff and how I agreed to it, as Marisol spoke "I think it's nice of you to do that...so what's the problem?" I plopped my fork down on the table, as I released a deep breath "The problem is, he can be the biggest dick in the world!" I exclaimed, when little Samantha, her face covered in spaghetti spoke "Mommy? What's a dick?" Marisol almost choking on her drink, as she shot me a death glare, I quickly answered "Jeff Winger...That's what a dick is Sammy, It's a tall man, with weird hair, and his name is Jeff Winger!" Marisol yelled over me " HOPE!" I stopped as I leaned back in my chair, Marisol grabbing the napkin and wiping Samantha's face as she scolded me "You're 3 yr old cousin doesn't need to hear that..." I sighed as I ran my hand over my face, quickly apologizing, I made it back to my room, and fell asleep.


	3. What Did I Get Myself Into?

The next day came way too fast for my liking, as my eyes slowly opened, the annoying sound of my alarm blaring through my room. I felt weird...I felt nervous...I shouldn't feel nervous I'm only meeting Jeff, I took a deep breath and decided a trip to the gym beforehand would help the best with those nerves. After a quick workout, and a fresh shower, I sat on the stands outside of the field, waiting for Jeff. It seemed like it took forever, as I laid down, closing my eyes in the sunlight, as I waited. It wasn't until a shadow blocked my sun as I opened my eyes and looked up into Jeff staring down at me, sunglasses on and everything. I rolled my eyes as I sat up and took his appearance. Designer Jeans, Nice Shirt, expensive sunglasses and jewelry, I sighed before I spoke "What are you wearing?" Jeff took his sunglasses off, almost looking offended when he spoke "It's called nice clothes...otherwise stuff you don't buy at kmart" a smirk on his lips. I released a deep breath "Well that's fine, cause it's those nice clothes that are gonna get ruined by all the sweat and dirt..." I said mockingly, before playfully jabbing him on the shoulder.

Standing up, I walked towards the coach's office, Jeff quickly catching up to me "So what's with the gym bag?" I looked over to him for a moment before responding "It's called a gym...and I happened to do my workout today..." I said coldly. Jeff's face had an unreadable look before I continued "I know I'm fat,but it doesn't mean I don't work out...I'm actually in good shape, just with this body I'll never be as small as any of your "Harvard Graduate" girlfriends" I spoke sarcastically. Jeff spoke up quickly, his voice seemed angry "What the hell does that mean?" I said nothing as we continued our trek,but Jeff wasn't gonna let that go. "Oh so I get it, the girls I like may not be smart, but let me see here, when's the last time you got some?" I stopped dead in my tracks, glaring into his eyes, I spoke sternly "There are more important things in my life than sex!" Jeff's blue eyes pouring into mine as he spoke quickly "Mine too, so why don't you quit making assumptions about something you know nothing about..." I fought back "Well maybe if your behavior and attitude changed, I wouldn't be making assumptions..." and before Jeff could respond, the door flew open. Our heads turned quickly to see Coach Williams standing in his doorway, his hands on his hips "Everything ok out here?"

"Yeah Coach" I said, my eyes still connected with Jeff's. I don't know why he was pushing my buttons today, but he really was. I took a deep breath, turning my attention away from Jeff I looked to the coach "Actually, I'd like to recommend this man for towel boy Coach!" I said forcing a smile on my lips, as I watched Coach Williams turn to Jeff and shake his hand. I heard Coach Williams tell Jeff "You realize the duties of this job right?" and using his charm I heard Jeff respond "Absolutely, there is no job too big for Jeff Winger sir!" I had to bite my lip from laughing at the line, when I saw Coach Williams turn back to me "Hope? Is he a friend of yours?" I spoke honestly "Let's say more aquantinces" Coach Williams glancing from me to Jeff before he spoke "Well, you better get used to him, he's our new towel boy..." Coach Williams said with a smile, as he walked out of the doorway, patting Jeff on the back as he walked by. Half way down the hallway Coach Williams yelled back "You can start this afternoon Jeff Winger! Oh and Hope?" My eyes growing wide when I heard my name called, I looked down the hallway to see him respond "Help him get his feet wet..." I rolled my eyes, as I nodded my head yes, watching the coach exit the building.

I don't believe this, not only do I have to put up with him, but now I have to help him with his own job...What did I get myself into?


	4. Family Emergency?

I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair "Fine, be back here in an hour." I stated coldly, as I spun on my heels and walked away, from Jeff. I had to calm down, he hadn't even started yet and we were already fighting! I walked outside, plopping down on the curb of the sidewalk. Resting my head in my hands, my mind raced: Why was I so mean? Why did I care about Jeff's love life? It was a crush nothing more.

An hour later I sat outside the equipment room, my arms crossed, my foot tapping my anger rising. He was supposed to be here by now! For the next half hour I paced, glancing at my watch, trying Jeff's phone continously. No answer. Finally, I gave in, opening the door and tending to the equipment, I grasped and began the long journey out to the field. I had just finished placing the bats in the dugout when I heard my coach say from behind me "So where's that fella you urged me to hire?"

My mind raced, I knew coach way too well and I knew he doesn't take kindly to flakes. If I told him the truth he would fire Jeff immediately! Even though he really did deserve it. What happened next I couldn't explain, "He had an emergency, something about his aunt." I lied I could tell my coach was trying to decide If I was lying or not, as his eyes poured inot mine, scnanning them for any sign of a lie. I watched as he took off his Greendale softball cap, running his hand through his gray hair, before he spoke gruffly "Well family is more important..." I only nodded as coach walked out of the dugout.

It's true family is first, but this wasn't Jeff's family, this was him being a dick...plain and simple. Knowing him he was probably chasing some dumb blonde, laughing about how he played me for a fool. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes, laying on the bench in the dugout. There was still a half hout until my teammates would start showing up.

"Wakey-Wakey" my eyes slowly fluttered open, a dark shadow standing above me, as my eyes struggled to focus on the man standing above me. "Coach?" my voice asked, reaching forward with my hand to clear my groggy eyes. "You wish, princess!" the voice spoke, and I soon realized who the voice belonged too. I sat up, running my hand through my hair, as Jeff plopped down on the bench next to me. I leaned forward resting my elbows on my knees, my eyes squinting as the bright sun shined in. "You know you're pretty cute when you sleepy." Jeff said taking off his sunglasses, I scoffed as I retorted "Sucking up won't make me less angry with you..." Jeff laughed before responding, "For the record, I don't suck to anyone..." I opened my mouth to say something when surprisingly Jeff reached over silencing me with a finger splayed across my lips as he continued "That was a heart-felt compliment, so just say Thank You.."

Trying to think of a good comeback was hard, when Jeff's mouth turned into a smile, he inched closer to me, his face mere inches from mine, my breath instinctively held. What was he doing? My mind confused, as his blue eyes danced with mine, I could feel his eyes searching mine for something, what I have no idea. My skin became electric, being this close to him, I could smell his cologne, feel his body heat radiate off of him. My nerves twitching, my stomach in knots in anticipation, as my mind tried to convince the rest of my body to calm down.

Feeling suddenly uncomfortable I leaned my body back, putting some space between the man and feeling my back come to rest against the back wall of the dugout. Jeff must of sensed my anxiety, as he matched me move for move, inch for inch, moving his body closer to me. I could see the smugness in his eyes as he realized I was trapped between him and the wall. I took a deep breath as I went to open my mouth, being cut off by Jeff's voice, his voice barely aboive a whisper. I could feel his breath on my lips, while he spoke "That better be a Thank-You" he warned, his eyes darting to my lips. My mind taunted myself wondering what he meant by that, opening my mouth I started "What does..." Jeff quickly lunged forward, my head flinging back hitting the soft flesh of his hand, as it rested on the back of my neck pulling me closer to him, as his lips crushed against mine.

I froze at first in shock, that this...something I've wanted for so long, was actually happening. His fingers massaging the back of my neck, as his lips encouraged mine to dance with his, his blue eyes still open, pouring into mine. I couldn't fight the feelings anymore as I let my lips dance with his, inviting him to deepen the kiss as his tongue went in search of mine, hoping it would dance with his. His hand leaving my neck, moving up to my long hair, his fingers entangled within it, my hands wrapped around his neck, my fingers leaving ghost trails on the back of his neck, feeling the goosebumps appear on the skin beneath my fingers.

The kiss finally broke, both of us out of breath, as Jeff's lips found their war to my ear lobe, tilting my head to the side giving Jeff more access to my skin. His lips sucking my earlobe between his lips, my breath hitching in my throat. I could only coherently muster the words "Thank you" as his lips quickly found their way back to mine. Entangling in another passionate kiss, our lips moving together feverishly.

"Hope!" I heard a voice call out my name, as slowly Jeff vanished into thin air, my eyes fluttering open, Coach standing above me. "Hope!" I quickly shot up looking around the empty dugout, realizing it was all nothing but a dream, but I swear I could still feel his lips against mine, my body still aroused and my skin still on fire from the realistic dream. I took a deep breath, recomposing myself as I grabbed the catcher gear and started putting on my leg guards, but my mind was still in the dream. Listening to my teammates arrive, but I couldn't stop thinking about the dream.


	5. Pretty Cool

My mind scolded me as the dream replayed over and over, I listened as my mind scolded "You should not be dreaming about Jeff!" "He's not into girls like you!" "You'll never have a chance with him." I shook my head free of the thoughts and left over visions of the dream as I put on my helmet and jogged on to the field.

Two hourse of practice, usually I don't mind but my anger grew with every minute that passed. How could Jeff do this? Hearing the final whistle blew, I stormed to the dugout, tossing my helmet on the ground "Hope?" I turned facing my coach, "Since your fella didn't show, I'd like you to paint the baselines for tomorrow's game..." he spoke earnestedly. Through gritted teeth I smiled and agreed, my blood boiling at Jeff.

Hastily throwing my protective gear into my bag, when I heard the immediately recognizable voice of Cindy,, the team's best pitcher and #1 slut, speak up "whoa! Hope has a man?" The anger that boiled in me, exploded as I threw my equipment down and stormed off. I knew who would know where Jeff was, as I made my way to the library.

Just walking into the library, I laid my eyes on the man himself, as my emotions went to rage as I yelled "You bastard!" before running and lunging myself on top of Jeff knocking him backwards on to the table. "I risked everything for you!" I screamed as I felt arms grabbing me, pulling me off of him, Abed's arms grasping my shouldes, as Troy has his arms around my waist, holding my away from Jeff. I could hear Abed state "She reminds of Al Pacino in 'Scarface' except with no gun and more rage." When Troy retorted "She's worse than Scarface! She's a woman and she's pissed!" as they manuevered me into a seat, calming me down a bit.

I watched Jeff standing fixing his shirt as he spoke "Are you crazy?" I lunged forwards only to feel Abed and Troy pull me back in the seat, as I yelled back "Let me go!" snapping my arms out of Abed's and Troy's grasp. I stood, stepping closer to Jeff, I spoke eerily and calmly "I risked everything for you. I was stupid for thinking you wouldn't be a dick!" Jeff's face looked like he was hurt before he responded "It was only one practice...and you're being over dramatic" I scoffed to myself before responding " One practice that I had to lie for you..One time when I risked my own reputation and spot on the team...The one time that proved to me Jeff Winger was everything I thought he was, not what I dreamed he was..." the last part slipping out before I could stop it, as I turned on my heels, storming out, hearing Annie speak as I left.

Walking back to the fields, my thoughts pouring through my mind. Honestly I was more hurt than angry, my mind scolding me for letting myself to believe that Jeff would be different.

Switching the light boxes on, watching the dark fields illuminate as the lights warmed up. I walked towards the old equipment shed placed behind the scoreboard. Opening the shed I pulled out the ancient baseline machine and a fresh pack of paint. Pouring the paint in the machine, I walked it to the field, coming up on the entrance onto the field. My eyes grew wide as I saw Jeff sitting on one of the bottom bleachers.

I stopped mid-step, before continuing, while I asked "What are you doing here Winger?" Jeff sighed as he stood from the bleachers, speaking sheepishly "I'm sorry..." I couldn't help the laugh that barreled out of me "Did that hurt?" Watching as Jeff's eyes squinted shut when he spoke "Immensely" I chuckled as I pushed past him onto the field. He followed me as he continued "I really am Sorry..." I laughed even louder as I retorted "Annie really yelled at you huh?" Jeff smiled slightly before responding, "Actually that was surprisingly tame compared to the evil glares she kept giving me all night." I smiled, I knew Annie well enough, I knew she had a great angry look, as Jeff continued " but the worst was Britta using every word in the book at me..." My face contorted as I stopped, turning my body to face Jeff as I spoke "Britta? Why does she care?" Jeff looked over to me with the cutest expression before he explained "She doesn't. Annie was too mad to say the words herself so Britta said them for her." I laughed, knowing my best friend that sounded like her.

A few moments of silence passed before Jeff spoke again "So...Are we cool?" I rubbed the back of my neck with my hand, acting as if I was thinking about it. I'll be honest, I was...I yearned for Jeff to be the way I dreamed about, caring, sensitive, and maybe just maybe, not as superficial and shallow, but my brain knew better. I stared into his eyes, I could read them pretty well, as they poured back into mine. He was searching for his answer, and I quickly looked away, feeling the redness coming to my cheeks. I released a deep breath before I spoke "Look, I know this whole college is nothing but a joke for you...but this" I said motioning to the field "The game, the team...the school...It's all I got going for me right now, and I don't like risking it on things...or people I can't trust..." Jeff eyes darted down to his feet, almost like a child who was just scolded, as I continued "Here.." I spoke handing him the extra bag of powdered paint I brought out of the shed with me "Open that so we can get this done faster..." I watched as a smile appeared on his lips, as he realized that we were ok, and as he ripped open the paper bag.

I spent the next half hour training Jeff how to draw the baselines correctly, how to set the paint and some of the basics of it. Almost an hour later, the field looked like new, as we sat on the bleachers looking over the empty, freshly painted field. Jeff leaned back on his elbows on the bleacher behind him "I haven't been on a field in so long..." his eyes raking over the field. I turned to him "You used to play?" I asked shockingly, for some reason, Jeff Winger and baseball didn't seem to mix, in my mind. Jeff scoffed as he gave me a 'get real' expression before he answered "Baseball's for wimps! Us men play football, that's what seperates the men from the boys..." as he flexed his bicep at me. I ignored the sparks that ignited in my ovaries, as I saw the bicep flex, yearning to reach out and squeeze it, but I fought the urge. I rolled my eyes before retorting "So are you man or boy?" Watching his face turn to face me, a serious expression except for the small, crooked half smile on his lips when he spoke " I guess I deserved that one..." as I only smiled in agreeance.

We were brought out of the moment, by the ringtone blaring out of my purse. I reached over, grasping my phone from the front purse pocket and glancing at the front. It was 8:30 I knew who it was, when I opened the phone and spoke "Hi Sammy!" I said happily to my little cousin. I tried to avert the gaze Jeff was giving me, as he turned and watched me talk on the phone. Sammy always liked to say good night to me no matter if I was home or not...It was something she always did, and since I often had night classes or night games I got used to the familiar phone call around the same time. I smiled as she told me about day care and how she didn't like the macaroni Marisol had cooked for dinner. I told her I loved her before the phone clicked, a smile on my face as I turned back around. Jeff spoke suddenly "I didn't know you had a kid?" I laughed out loud before responding "Me? God No! At least not right now...That's my cousin...Well technically my second cousin, I live with her and her mom, who's my first cousin...but she's like a little neice...she's adorable.." I said as I grasped my whole purse from its place on the bench, pulling it onto my lap. I searched my purse for a moment before I spoke "Wanna see a picture?" handing Jeff a small picture of Sammie from my purse. Jeff spoke sarcastically "I would of never thought you to be a picture carrying person..." I smiled when I asked "Then what did you think I kept in my purse?" Jeff spoke " I don't know...A crucifix, Something to worship the devil, and a voodoo doll of me?" I rolled my eyes before responding "Well that would be in my other purse..." as Jeff finally glanced at the picture "Cute kid...She's nothing like you right?" I grabbed the picture back from him and replaced it in my purse before I rolled my eyes, standing and stretching. "Well Winger, It's been...well...it's been...Aww hell...it just was, but I gotta go.." I said hopping off the bleachers, starting to walk towards my car, when I heard Jeff yell to me. I turned to face him when he spoke seriously "You know, you're pretty cool when you're not being a sarcastic jerk!" I smiled as I responded "You're pretty cool too, once you get past the whole arrogant asshole part." I turned to walk away, when I stopped and turned back to him, still sitting on the bleachers, I yelled to him "But I'm still gonna bust your balls whenever I get the chance!" Jeff laughed out loud before retorting "I wouldn't want it any other way!" I smiled as I made my way to the parking lot.


	6. Trip to the ER

_**Thanks to everyone who is reading this story! I hope to keep my updates more regular!**_

**_To thecatchisdeadliest: thanks so much for the review! In regards to what Hope looks like think similar to Scarlett Johansen with darker hair and a bit chubby. _**

************

The next morning I awoke like I usually do and walked out to the living room groggily. I saw Sammie sitting on the couch, happily munching on some dry cereal while Marisol was busy in the kitchen. Stopping by the couch, leaning down and scooping up Sammie in my arms lifting her high in the air, as she squealed as I walked her into the kitchen. Marisol smiled as she saw me walk in carrying Sammie, as I sat down at the table, sitting Sammie on my lap, when Marisol spoke "How was practice last night? You came in late..." I smiled as I rubbed my still groggy eyes "It was alright, the game is this afternoon..." Marisol stopped in her tracks before turning to me and speaking "This afternoon? I would go but..." I held up my hand stopping her "It's alright..." I swear sometimes Marisol thought I was one of her kids, and not her cousin. Don't get me wrong I understand the whole being there for support, but honestly I've never had anyone see me play ball before...what if I wasn't good? I just would rather them not be there then dissappoint them...plus no one has watched me since my parents, except for Annie and her parents.

Marisol's phone went off, I tickled Sammie when I heard Marisol talk to the person on the line. I could tell by the tone of her voice that it wasn't good. Marisol hung up the phone and sighed "I have to work today..." I rolled my eyes when I spoke "I'll take Sammie today..." Marisol's eyes lit up when she spoke "Are you sure?" I smiled as I hugged Sammie tight to me "yeah, I can drop her off at the Greendale Child Development Center, she can stay there.." Marisol smiled as she hurried out of the kitchen. I sighed as I lifted Sammie with me as I stood "Looks like it's just you and me today kid!" I spoke, as Sammie looked to me smiling. I sat her down on the couch, as I went back into my room to get ready for the day.

After getting out of the shower and getting dressed, I heard Marisol knock on my door, telling me she was leaving. I opened the door, and walking out I quickly got Sammie dressed, I had gotten an old Greendale Softball Jersey and got a shirt store to make a smaller version, so Sammie could be dressed as one of us, as I slid the shirt on her. Finally getting the little one dressed, I left her in the living room watching Dora the Explorer as I went back into my room, gathering the things I would need for the day. The silence was shattered when I heard my cell phone ring, glancing at it I saw it was Annie, as I smiled and picked up the phone. "How's it going Annie?" I spoke smiling into the phone, hearing my best friend rant about her day so far. It wasn't even noon yet and she already had a day of adventure, as I listened intently.

I was just walking out of my room, as I glanced over and saw Sammie dancing when suddenly as I turned away for just a moment, I heard a loud thud and a blood curling scream. Snapping around I saw Sammie laying on the ground crying, a small gash in her forehead. I couldn't help the emotions as I practically yelled into the phone "Oh My God Sammie! Annie I have to take Sammie to the ER!" before hanging up and rushing to scoop up Sammie in my arms.

After grabbing a paper towel and my purse, I quickly locked Sammie into the booster seat in the back of my car, before rushing to the ER. Once at the ER I realized I probably over reacted, but I love that little girl, as I texted Marisol assuring her all was well. I sat with Sammie in the waiting room for what seemed like hours until they brought us back. After quickly being seen by the doctor, the nurse stitched up little Sammie's head, and we were waiting in the room. I sat in the chair, watching as Sammie lay on the hospital bed, watching an episode of 'The Wiggles' on the small monitor as the nurse walked in "Um...you have some visitors" I glanced to Sammie before responding "Who?" the nurse simply shrugged and walked out of the room, and in a few moments, Annie rushed into the room. I heard Sammie squeal loudly "Annie!" as Annie quickly engulfed her in a hug, before turning to me and hugging me. "Annie? What are you doing here?" I asked confused, when she spoke "We had to make sure she was alright, we were so worried!" she exclaimed. I smiled as I stood next to the hospital bed, running my hand over Sammie's soft hair as I spoke "More of a scare then anything, she's fine..wait! did you say we?" I watched as my best friend blushed slightly before, slowly nodding her head. I watched as she slowly poked her head out of the room, and I heard her speak "You guys can come in" I watched as the room filled with the 6 other members of her Study Group.

I couldn't help but blush as I watched Jeff strode in, giving me a quick smile, as the rest of the people filed in. I laughed a bit before speaking "Look, I'm flattered and all, but what are all of you doing here?" I asked quizically with a smile on my face. Annie sat down on the bed next to Sammie as she spoke "There's a logical explanation.." as Annie took a deep breath and started to explain "See, when I was on the phone with you, I was in English with Troy so..." as Troy jumped in "since I've known you since High School too, there was NO way I wasn't coming to check up on my girl" he finished with a smile as Annie spoke up "but then Troy suggested we should bring a present for Sammie so..." then Abed jumped in "they came to my place, asking what movie I thought would make a three year old forget about the traumatic experience of an Emergency Room, but they didn't like my suggestion of 'The Terminator'" he said calmly as Annie took over once again "So we all went down to the Campus store together, looking for something better..." Britta this time chimed in "I was in the store looking for a book, when I saw those three..." Annie took another deep breath as she continued once again "Then Britta suggested we buy Sammie a notebook of paper and some crayons so she could draw, but Troy was saying a little Greendale Human Being plushie would be better, so we voted over it, but it came out equal..." Then Shirley interjected "So they called me. I have two little boys of my own, so I know about kiddies, and after hearing about little Sammie's accident I had to make sure the little blessing was alright myself, so I rushed over to the store..." Annie spoke up again a little frustrated this time "So we decided the plushie would be best..." I watched as Troy quickly reached into the bag Abed was holding, handing little Sammie the plushie as he spoke with a smile on his face "Here ya go sweetie" winking at my cousin, when Annie continued "We headed out of the store, but then realized all of us wouldn't fit in Shirley's car" finally hearing Jeff clear his throat. I looked over to him, as he now stood next to me "So they called me, and I only helped out cause it involved that little one, and I wouldn't of cared if you didn't show me how cute she was in that picture last night!" he said sternly, before smiling wide at me, as I blushed even harder.

Annie released a deep breath before sighing and saying "See all logical..." I nodded, before I noticed no one had said anything about Pierce, as I looked to the older man, "Then why are you here?" I was suprised when I heard Jeff's deep voice right after mine "Yeah, I was just about to ask the same thing..." all of us turning to look at Pierce. Finally Pierce spoke up "I thought we were going to breakfast..." causing everyone in the room to groan, as I laughed to myself, leaning over and giving Sammie a hug.

We all stood around the hospital room, when finally Abed, Troy, Pierce and Britta decided to head to the cafeteria, as Jeff, Shirley and Annie and I stayed with Sammie in the room. I sat on the bed next to Sammie who was happily hugging her 'Human Being' plushie, as I glanced at the clock. "Crap! Well there's no way I'll make it to English now!" I said releasing a deep breath, when I heard Jeff speak "See your thinking is all wrong, you should be happy about that!" he said dryly, slouching back in the chair, looking at his phone. I scoffed before answering "Well as much as I love the 'Jeff Winger' way, it doesn't work in classes that your failing..." as I said, hearing Annie gasp "Your failing english?" I closed my eyes, I knew I shouldn't of said that as Annie started in on me "Hope, you can't fail English! They'll kick you off the team! Then you won't be able to transfer! or get any other scholarships! You can't" I sighed, as I ran my hand over my face as I spoke sternly "I know Annie!" Causing Annie to come to a stop, when I heard Shirley speak up "You know Hope, if you need some help, I'm sure the dean would be willing to help you find some extra academic help" I smiled as I spoke calmly "Guys, seriously, it'll be alright. "

Silence embodied the room for a moment, when I heard Jeff speak "You know Hope, failing English is like showing everyone your true IQ. You speak English for god's sake!" he said with a sly smile on his face. I smiled wide before retorting "Then what does going from a high class lawyer to a community college student show people?" Jeff scoffed before standing, stretching his legs as he responded "At least I'm not stupid enough to fail english..." as he moved towards the door, I quickly shot back "At least I don't need a translator when I order at Taco Bell!" Jeff glared back at me before walking out of the room.

I laughed to myself a bit before turning around, fussing with Sammie's shirt when I heard Shirley speak "That wasn't very nice, Hope!" I rolled my eyes before looking over to the older lady "And him calling me stupid was?" Annie sighed before responding "No of course not, it's just that, Jeff can get very sensitive about his spanish..." I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me, before I spoke back "So you're telling me I made hair gel boy cry?" Shirley and Annie looked to each other before I sighed, as I spoke "Watch Sammie, let me go check on him..." as I reluctantly walked out to the hallway.


	7. Babysitter Dilemma

I glanced down the bare hallway, shrugging my shoulders I walked towards the entrance of the Emergency Room. I had made it all the way out to the waiting room and still no Jeff, and I'll be honest at this point, I started to feel bad. Maybe I had crossed the line with him, why did I have to be so mean to him? I didn't understand what was wrong with me, for as big of a crush as I have on the man I should be nicer to him.

I walked outside and saw Jeff leaning against the side of his Lexus. He looked deep in thought as he stood there, sunglasses on, simply looking off to the distance. I approached him slowly, my hands in my pockets. I honestly didn't know what to say to the guy. I took a deep breath as I approached the car from the opposite side, standing behind him.

"Look, I'm sorry...maybe I crossed the line back there..." I spoke sheepishly. Moments passed, and nothing, Jeff didn't even acknowledge me. God, I must of really pissed him off, as I pleaded with him "I know I shouldn't of made fun of you for coming back to community college, I'm really sorry...Jeff please, say something..." I pleaded, watching as he simply continued looking out. Finally I swallowed my pride and stormed around the car, immediately throwing my arms around his body, as I spoke "I am so sorry, I didn't realize how much I could hurt you, I am so sorry" I said as I held his body close to mine. Finally, letting go of him, I looked up to his face, and saw a shocked look on his face. I stared into his blue eyes for a moment, before I saw him reach up and remove the earbud out of his ear, and his mp3 player coming into view out of his pocket.

My face turned red as I realized he had no idea what I had said, as realization kicked in that I had just hugged Jeff Winger for no good reason. Jeff's lips slowly turning into a smug smirk as he spoke "There something you want to tell me Hope?" I stammered as I blurted it out "I thought I might of hurt your ego or something..." Jeff laughed a bit before responding "You really thought I was upset huh?" I rolled my eyes as I shot back "Why else would I hug you?" Jeff rested his arm on the roof of the car as he turned his body to face mine and spoke with a large smile on his face "Maybe you just wanted to feel my hard physique next to your body..." I could feel my skin turn hot, as I looked away nodding my head, when I spoke "whatever..."

I turned and walked towards the hospital, hearing Jeff following me a few steps behind as he teased "it's ok Hope, I know it's hard to resist a man like me" as I simply shook my head and continued on, never looking back, as I could hear the smirk in his voice alone. Hearing the constant teasing for the whole journey back to the room Sammie was in, I was about to kill Jeff as we turned down the last hallway, as I heard him exclaim "Hope, look quick! I'm flexing my pecs.." I glanced to Abed and Pierce who were standing outside of the room, both drinking some stale coffee from the cafeteria, it was Pierce who responded first "Not now Jeff, I just ate!" A smile came to my lips, as I looked from Pierce to Abed who offered me a donut that was wrapped in a napkin. Turning down the donut, Abed spoke, looking down at the donut in his hand "This hospital isn't well stocked, like the ones in the movies..." I simply smiled as I walked past them into the room. Immediately entering the room I was approached by Troy who was carrying Sammie, who still had her human being plushie in her hand,as Troy said to me excitedly "Hope, your cousin is amazing! Listen!" as he turned to Sammie in his arms, "Alright, who do you think the best football player is at Greendale?" as he looked at Sammie. I watched as Sammie seemed to be thinking for a moment, then smiling wide she exclaimed "Troy!" as she flung her arms in the air, as Troy squealed and enveloped Sammie in a huge hug. Troy turned to me "See, I told you...Amazing!" I rolled my eyes, taking Sammie out of Troy's grasp and walking her back to the hospital bed, sitting her down, as I sat down next to her.

Moments of silence passed when Annie spoke up "I hate to leave Sammie and you..." she spoke looking at Sammie and I as she continued "but I have to get back to campus, Spanish is in 20 minutes..." I smiled as I nodded my head, as I watched Annie give Sammie a huge hug, then gave me one, her face lit up when she spoke excitedly "Why don't you stop by the study group tonight? We can catch up..." I rubbed the back of my neck with my hand as I exclaimed "I got a game tonight, plus I have to drop Sammie off at the CDC first..." My head snapped when I heard Shirley exclaim "The CDC is closed today, it's some staff day...My boys are spending their day with that two faced, slimeball that's their father..." as we all looked at the older lady. I released a deep breath, as I sprung to my feet "Well what am I gonna do now?" Annie rested her hand on my shoulder as she spoke "I'd watch her, but I have class til study group..." I nodded my head as I exclaimed "What am I supposed to do with her before that? I have classes all the way up to my game.." as I glanced around the room. My eyes looking to Britta who simply spoke "I don't think so..." as my eyes drifted to Pierce "I'll take the little one, she can help me score some fine soccer moms" he said smiling, as my eyes quickly darted from Pierce to Abed and Troy. I was suprised when Troy spoke up "We'll take her..." I looked skeptical when Jeff spoke for me "What do you two know about taking care of kids?" Troy was the first to speak " It can't be that hard, kids are just like adults, just shorter..." I rolled my eyes when Abed spoke "I've seen Kindergarten Cop 15 times, plus I have alot of cousins."

I looked to Sammie, who simply smiled, as I turned back to Abed and spoke "Well it will only be for a bit, I'll drop her off when I get to campus." Watching as Abed and Troy both smiled, they weren't my first choice, but it would be for a little while, so it couldn't hurt.

Moments later the room seemed bare, as all the visitors had left, heading back to campus, when I heard a knock on the door. The door opened and Jeff walked in, I looked at him confused as I spoke "I thought you had Spanish class?" Jeff smiled as he spoke "Well I was planning on ditching anyways, at least now I have a reason to.." I watched as he sat next to Sammie on the hospital bed. Jeff turned to her and spoke "Well hi there princess, I don't think we've met..." as he extended his large hand out to her, I watched as Sammie lifted her little hand and put it in Jeff's as she smiled wide at the man smiling at her. Jeff charmingly continued "I know your name is Sammie, my name is Jeff Winger...you can call me Jeff ok sweetie?" Sammie nodded excitedly and suddenly Sammie spoke " Jeff Winger is a dick!" My mouth dropped open, when Jeff responded "What did you say?" Sammie repeated "Hope says Jeff Winger is a dick!" My hand flew and covered my face, as I could feel Jeff's gaze over to me, as I heard him say to me "How nice of you to talk about me..." Jeff cleared his throat then turned to Sammie "How 'bout we keep that a little secret between us, princess?" Sammie nodded excitedly.

Thankfully for me, the doctor came in moments later and officially discharged Sammie, giving her some meds for the pain if she had any later. I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face as I watched Jeff lean down, his back to Sammie and spoke "Hop on, little missy!" as Sammie smiled wrapping her arms around Jeff's neck, Jeff stood giving her a piggy-back ride out of the hospital, as I walked behind them. Jeff was actually really good with kids, Sammie loved him from the moment she first met him, and now Sammie's giggles filled my ears as I watched Jeff run around the parking lot with her still on his back.

Getting to the car, Jeff sat Sammie down on the ground, as I opened the back seat, I spoke to Sammie "Tell Jeff goodbye..." Sammie ran to Jeff, wrapping her little arms around his leg tightly as she spoke "Bye Jeff!" Running back to me, I soon got Sammie buckled in, as I turned to Jeff "Thanks for staying" I spoke, looking anywhere but in Jeff's eyes. Jeff smiled as he responded "Well I guess I can't be a dick all the time..." I blushed as I glanced to Sammie who sat in the back seat as I spoke "Look, I think she just got confused...I didn't say that..." Jeff smiled wide and said "Yes you did." I looked at him shocked, as Jeff continued "I may not be a lawyer right now, but I was at one time, I can read people better than you think, I know exactly what you think of me Hope." I laughed out loud, but on the inside I wondered just how true that was. I leaned my back against the car as I spoke tauntingly "Oh do tell...do tell..." Jeff suddenly lunged forward, his arms landing on the car on both sides of me, as his face was mere inches from me, a serious expression on his lips, as his eyes poured into mine as he spoke "You think I'm an arrogant jerk, who's shallow and can never be nothing better than an asshole..." his eyes still pouring into mine, as I took a deep breath as he spoke again "You want to know what I think about you?" With him being that close to me, all I could do was nod as he spoke in what seemed like a whisper "I think your bullheaded and opinionated, who takes softball way to serious..." a moment of silence before he continued "I think you have a bad past, which is why you don't trust anybody, I think you've been hurt too many times, I think you don't think anything about yourself, you look at yourself like your below everyone else, you never ever think that maybe just maybe someone might like you, for the way you are, you're scared of getting close to people..." his lips closing, as he slowly inched his face closer to mine, I could feel his breath on my lips as he spoke "Am I making you nervous?" I finally got my voice back as I exclaimed "why are you doing this?" Jeff immediately pushed himself off the car, standing in front of me and responded "Just showing you the real Hope..." as he began to walk away, the last thing I heard him yell was "See you at the game!"

I stood outside of the car for a few moments, before I heard Sammie inside of the car. Quickly jumping in and driving to the campus I was there in under 15 minutes. I entertained Sammie for as long as I could, before I had to drop her off with Abed and Troy. I was nervous about leaving Sammie with them, but Annie had assured me she would pick up Sammie after her last class and take Sammie with her to the study group, then she would bring Sammie to the game for me. Coach knew Sammie and would let her stay in the dugout with the team when she was with me, so I knew she would be fine there, and Sammie liked handing out the bats to the team when we were up to bat.

Sammie happily skipped along as I walked with her hand in mine down the hallway of the dorm, where Abed lived. I had been here before, Annie wanted to meet up with Troy and drug me along to meet Abed. I knocked on the door, when the door suddenly flew open and Troy stood on the other side. I smiled as I heard Sammie exclaim "Troy!" Troy smiled wide as he scooped Sammie up in his arms and led her to the couch with him. I walked in behind Troy seeing Abed walking up to me as I spoke "Are you sure you can handle this?" Abed smiled as he looked over to Sammie who was now laughing at the Spongebob cartoon Troy had turned on. Abed looked back to me "Not a problem. " I handed Abed the bag I made with Sammie's toys and activities for the day, double checking that he had my cell number, telling him I would be here in a flash, all he would have to do was call. Abed practically walked me to the door, assuring me things would be fine, when I spoke "Are you sure?" Before Abed could answer we heard Troy laugh out loud, as we both turned to look at him, as he looked back at us with a surprised expression "What? It was a funny part!" I looked back to Abed when he spoke calmly "I don't think Sammie is gonna be any trouble." I laughed a bit before hugging Abed once more, saying goodbye to Sammie and heading to class.


	8. The Game

My first class went pretty quick, between classes I called Abed to check on Sammie, as he picked up the phone I heard loud yelling in the background "Abed is everything ok?" Abed spoke calmly "Everything's fine...hang on a minute..." I listened as I heard him yell to Troy "It's the name of the game Troy!" I could hear Troy yell in the background "I don't care, I ain't no old maid!" Abed got back on the line as I asked once more "What's going on?" Abed sighed as he explained "Troy lost at Old Maid..."only to hear Troy once more in the background yell "I told you I aint no old maid!" I couldn't help but laugh, as I hung up and headed to my next class.

Finishing my last class, I hurried to the softball field, when I got there what I saw surprised me. There sitting on the bleachers was Jeff Winger, in a T-shirt and sweats, and next to him sat Sammie. I looked at him confused as I approached them, I heard Sammie exclaim "Hope!" as she jumped off the bench, running into my arms, as I picked her up. "What are you doing here?" I asked Sammie, as Jeff answered for her "I took her from Annie after Study Group. I figured, I'd be over here anyways, might as well bring her..." I looked to Sammie who simiply nodded her head, noticing she had some sticky stuff around her mouth, I set her down as I knelt down trying to wipe off her mouth I exclaimed "What did you eat?" Sammie smiled even wider as she spoke "Jeff bought me Ice Cream!" I turned to look at Jeff, who seemed to be sheepish, as I spoke "Trying to bribe the little one?" Jeff rolled his eyes before answering "For your information, It was frozen yogurt, and I had some too..." I laughed to myself, as I grabbed Sammie by the hand leading her to the women's locker room so I could change and wash off Sammie's face.

A few moments later, in my uniform, and Sammie's face now clean we walked back out to the field. Jeff was laying on the bench in the dugout, relaxing, his hands folded behind his head. I was caught by surprise as Sammie let go of my hand and ran towards Jeff squealing. She squealed loudly "Jeff!" as she flung her upper body across his stomach, as Jeff sat up, picking Sammie up and placing her in his lap. I couldn't help the smile that came across my face watching Jeff sit with Sammie, It really was too cute the way he was with her. I cleared my throat as I looked around the field "I guess we should get ready" I said coldly, placing my baseball cap on my head.

Within an hour the field was set up, the equipment was set, and everything was ready, as I looked out across the field. I noticed a few teammates trickling in, all of them eyeing Jeff, and let's be honest could I blame them? I put my gear on, hustling on to the field to get more warmups in, which was a lie, I just couldn't take it anymore. Listening to my teammates hit on Jeff, seeing how he smiles at the skinny, pretty ones. It was driving me crazy! It couldn't be jealousy...could it?

I was busy doing my lunges when I heard the familiar voice of Cindy, shriek through the air. I looked over to the dugout, and sure enough she had definitely taken notice to Jeff, who was sitting on the bench next to Sammie. I could hear her talk to him,her fake laughs...it made me sick...Jeff deserved more than just some one-time molly...Growing aggitated I screamed over the rest "Cindy! Are we gonna warm-up or what?" Drawing every conversation to a frozen halt, as they all eyed me from the dugout, including the other team. Cindy grabbed her glove, walking out to me slowly, as she spoke "Jesus Hope! I was just being polite. " I walked closer to Cindy, as I spoke in a hushed tone "Look, just keep your pants on with this one alright?" I said coldly. I wasn't really asking, and I knew Jeff needed the grade. Yeah, that was why...

Cindy peered at me for a moment, before she spoke "Awww...Hope has a crush..." I got angry as I spat back "No I don't. I just don't want to see another man's life ruined cause he rode the Cindy-mobile." Cindy flung her tiny arm around me and spoke in a patronizing tone "Hope, Sweetie, Look at him...He's gorgeous...Gorgeous people deserve other gorgeous people...so what ever ideas you have about him and you...you need to let them go right now, cause he needs a real woman...and well.." She said turning to face me, as she stretched her arms above her head "I'm just what he needs."

I rolled my eyes as I walked back to behind home plate, the sound of Sammie giggling hit my ears, as I turned to the dugout, as I saw Jeff placing one of our helmets on Sammie's little head, Sammie giggling excitedly. I turned back as I watched Cindy warm up and toss me the first pitch.

We were down 2 runs come the 7th inning, techinically the last inning for softball games. I stood in the on-deck circle swinging the bat freely, my mind concentrating on the game. I was the last hope, I focused hard but I couldn't help the fact that my mind continuously went back to the man in the dugout. The same man who insisited on high fiving me everytime I came back to the dugout. The man who's smile, instantly made me feel better with everything else going on. 'Strike 3!' I heard as I shook out of my daze, watching my team mate walk back to the dugout sadly. I took a deep breath as I walked to the dugout, 'Hope, take this one!' Sammie squealed a smile on her face, as she pointed to a pink bat leaning against the wall. I smiled as I ruffled her hair, grabbing the bat from the wall. I slowly walked to the plate, when I heard Jeff call out to me 'Hope!' turning around I saw him standing in the doorway of the dugout, as he continued 'um...just...' he seemed sheepish, as he rested his hand on the back of his neck 'Just don't screw it up!' I smiled as I turned back and continued back to the plate.

The first 2 strikes sailed by me quickly, stepping out of the batters box, trying to regain my focus, as I looked down at my cleats. I could hear Jeff, still standing in the dugout, as he clapped his hands along with my other teammates. I was about to re-enter the batters box when I heard Cindy's distinctive voice in my ears, as I heard her speak 'Jeff, tell me, what kind of car do you drive again?' she asked in her seductive tone. I gritted my teeth, walking into the batters box, just as I regained my focus, I heard Jeff laugh loudly, quickly turning my head to see Jeff and Cindy, quite obviously flirting, as I heard the umpire yell 'Strike 3'.

That was it, the game was over, as I dropped the bat on the plate. The shame washing over me, as I slowly walked back to the dugout. Entering the dugout, as coach yelled 'Alright, hit the showers, and meet me back here' he said clapping his hands, as my teammates left for the shower, the last thing I heard was Cindy stating loudly 'I knew she was gonna blow it, never send a girl to do a woman's job' as her and a few other teammates laughed loudly. I sat on the bench, collecting my catcher's equipment, as Sammie sat next to me, resting her head on my shoulder. Coach walking by, patting me on the shoulder speaking 'we'll get them next time..' as he walked out of the dugout. I looked up, looking over the now empty field, when Jeff spoke 'Well they always say it's better to just know you tried your best...' I sighed, running my hand through my sweaty hair, as I spoke coldly 'Try it...' Getting up from the dugout, walking towards the shower, leaving Sammie with Jeff.

The shower was calming, getting dressed, all I wanted to do was just go home and sleep. I've had enough of the day, but on top of that I was angry, angry with myself for getting distracted by Jeff, for not concentrating, and for not going after Jeff myself. The last thought stinging more than the others, but I had to face it, Cindy was right, there was no way Jeff would be interested in me, no matter what I thought. Sighing, as I closed my locker, I swallowed my shame and walked out of the locker room, joining the rest of my team on the field, Jeff standing next to Coach, holding Sammie in his arms. Coach started 'Look, it's just one game girls, we got plenty more before the playoffs, so let's just shake it off' he said clapping his hands together, before dismissing us. I made my way towards Jeff and Sammie,when Cindy stepped in front of me, glancing back at Jeff before turning back to me and speaking in a soft tone 'Hope, trust me, if you go after him, you'll strike out again...you don't want to feel that shame and embarassment again...' I looked over to Jeff, who was tickling Sammie and chasing her around, before looking back down at my feet when Cindy continued 'I'm just looking out for you.' she finished before leaving.

I stood there alone for a few moments, before I felt two little arms wrapped around my legs, looking down into the eyes of my cousin. Sammie looking up at me, a wide smile on her small face, as she spoke excitedly and out of breath 'I love you Hope!'. I couldn't help but smile, as I reached down, scooping up my little cousin in a hug before speaking 'I love you too kid!' I turned around walking towards Jeff who was now picking up the last of the helmets. I walked up to him, and spoke 'Thanks for keepin an eye on her.' Jeff looked up to me , from his position squatting, the sweat on his brow, which made him look so much sexier. I watched as he stood, his tall body towering over mine, watching him stretch his body wide, his shirt raising just a little exposing just a hint of his stomach. My eyes swallowed the patch of skin that came into view, quickly saving it into memory. My eyes met his again when his deep voice spoke 'No problem, she's not half the pain in the butt you are!' a smile on his lips. I felt the blush on my face, as I looked away, silence encompassing us for a few minutes, before I spoke 'Look, we're gonna head out, but Sammie wanted to say goodbye' putting Sammie back on her feet, as Jeff squatted down. Sammie walked over to Jeff, her little arms held up, as Jeff picked her up easily. I listened while they said goodbye, Jeff handing Sammie back over to me, as I walked off the field.


	9. Workout Sessions

It seemed like the next practices were nothing but flirting sessions between Jeff and various teammates of mine, and I knew Jeff enjoyed the attention. I refused to admit to myself it hurt me watching him with the other girls, I don't know why. I guess I just figured he wouldn't do it in front of me or something. In the back of my head, my dream still played in my mind, my thoughts still wondering if he was really like that, if I'd ever find out...but then I always got my answer when I hear another teammate laugh at some lame joke Jeff told. I wondered how many of them he took out after practice, and secretly I resented them, what I would give to be normal and have Jeff look at me like that.

'Hello! Earth to Hope!' I heard as I shook out of my thoughts, Troy and Annie looking at me from across the cafeteria table where we sat. I looked sheepishly down at my tray, as I spoke 'It's just disgusting...I don't know why I ever agreed to help him...' I spoke, watching a smile come to Annie's features when she responded cheerfully 'Oh, it can't be that bad' I gave her a look that spoke my answer when Troy spoke up 'Cut him a break, it's not easy being an attractive man...' Annie and I looking at Troy as he seemed to be relishing the moment. I scoffed as I grabbed a fry from my plate and popped it into my mouth. Annie cleared her throat slightly, before speaking as she set her soda back on her plate 'Hope if you don't like the girls hitting on him, then why don't you just tell Jeff...' Was she crazy? I couldn't tell Jeff that, what would that say about me? I laughed out loud before I said back ' and say what? Jeff I don't like my teammates hitting on you, because...' My thoughts stammered, as I looked from Annie to Troy, both knowing smiles on their faces. I stuttered 'because...' Annie spoke for me 'because why Hope?' Getting frustrated and refusing to admit my true feelings, I slammed my hand back down on the table 'Because I just don't ok?' I said exhaustedly, looking at some random students walking through the lunch line.

'Hope, just admit it that you like him...' My head snapping back to Annie as she finished the words. I laughed out loud before responding 'That's crazy, me like egotistical, arrogant Jeff? no way!' I said nervously laughing, deep down I knew I was lying, and I knew I wasn't gonna be able to fool Annie. I looked everywhere but in my best friend's eyes, she knew I was a horrible liar, I knew I was a bad liar, and soon enough Annie spoke sternly 'Hope.' Taking a deep breath I responded 'Alright, fine...' I leaned forward on the table, whispering to both Troy and Annie 'but if either of you tell him, I will tell everyone here your deepest, darkest secrets!' Annie's face turning to stone, when Troy simply laughed before retorting 'You don't know my secrets...' I looked at my former classmate as I spoke 'Really? Mr. Wet his pants in the haunted house in high school?' I spoke with a smug smile on my face. Troy's face went serious for a moment, but then a small smile appeared 'Oh yeah...the haunted house the Senior class put on, in my freshman year?' I smiled as I continued ' Annie and I were being teased by some Seniors, because we were screaming, and you volunteered to walk us through...' I spoke, remembering it like it was yesterday. Annie laughed as she added to the memories 'Everything was going fine until that Zombie jumped out at the end' causing all of us to laugh even harder. I spoke between laughs 'Poor Troy jumped so high, let go of us and ran faster than I've ever seen. ' Troy laughed before responding 'That dude was scary!' I smiled as I asked 'Even now?' Troy simply shrugged his shoulders as he spoke relaxed 'Nah, The Human Being is much more terrifying' I laughed when Annie brought us back to the story 'We finally caught up with you outside of the Haunted House..' I added to the story 'That's when we realized you wet your pants...' Troy spoke solemnly 'Yeah, and you two never laughed, you helped sneak me out so no one would see, and you never told a soul' Silence encompassed the table for a moment, as we all seemed to remember the moment in high school, when Troy spoke 'I still can't believe your parents took me in, washed my jeans, fed me and everything that night, before dropping me off back at my house...they were really special' he said, as I thought about my parents. I could feel the cryball in my throat,as I fought back tears, I still missed them everyday. Silence returned to the table, all three of us silently thinking of something to change the subject, knowing what subject was soon gonna come up, none of us, especially me wanting to talk about it.

Annie was the first to break the silence, 'Hope,you should just tell Jeff, you never know...' I scoffed as I retorted 'No way, guys like Jeff Winger don't go for girls like me' I said as I stood from the table, tossing my trash away and heading towards the field for another practice.

I laughed to myself as my mind replayed what Annie said at lunch, she acted like there was some chance that Jeff could possibly like me. I've been around long enough to know what guys like, and it's not girls like me! I've never had a boyfriend, even my first time was because I got drunk, I demanded to keep my shirt on to hide my scar, and it happened in the back seat of a Toyota Camry, with a guy I met at a party, I don't even remember his name, just wanted to get the deed done with quick and easy, and I do mean quick.

Guys like Jeff Winger want perfection, and I was far from that, plus Jeff deserved a woman who could be all his desires, not a woman with a bad past, an ugly scar, a fat ass and sarcasm as a weapon.

Arriving at the empty field, I glanced at my phone, I was 2 hours early, I quickly decided a quick workout in the Greendale gym would do me good, as I made my way inside the locker room. Switching into my tanktop and sweats, I made my way inside the weight room, my ipod on, as I climbed onto the assisted chin-up machine. Feeling the cool air on my skin was always a rare treat, I never wear a tanktop in public, too many looks and questions about the scar, but since the weight room was empty, my skin enjoyed the crisp air.

I was half way through my first set, when I noticed a strange shadow throwing a quick glance to the side of the machine, my mouth dropped when I saw Jeff Winger leaning against a different weight machine, his eyes raking up my legs, finally as his eyes hit my waistline, panic set in. I suddenly let go of the chin-up bar, the assisted stool dropping swiftly, I yelped as my whole body fell towards the ground.

Luckily my feet caught me as I stood. I was mentally checking myself, making sure I was alright after the fall when I felt a hand on my bare shoulder. My whole body jumped as I quickly moved out of his grasp, turning to face him walking backwards to the machine I had laid my sweatshirt on, I heard him speak " Are you ok?" I blushed as I quickly and hastily threw my sweatshirt on. "I'm fine" I said, running a hand through my hair as I fiddled with my Ipod with the other hand. Taking a deep breath, I spoke flustered "What are you doing here anyways?" Jeff smiled wide, the amusement written on his face when he exclaimed "What? Not happy to see me?" I rolled my eyes, making my way back to the machine starting my next set.

Jeff made his way next to the machine, as he explained "Actually, I had a couple free hours on my schedule, so I..." I stopped mid-chin up, my eyes level with his as I interrupted him "You came over here early?" I mocked with a shocked expression "Jeff Winger taking something seriously? I'm shocked!" I finished with a smile, as I returned to my chin-ups. Jeff simply shrugged off my teasing, when he shot back "Yeah, well I was kind of hoping to see more of the team in those short shorts" My head snapped back to him, as I climbed off the machine. The jealousy ignited a tad as I spoke, trying to keep my voice calm "Yeah, I guess I could see how you'd like some of the girls in those shorts." My eyes looking anywhere but at him, when I heard him speak in a tone just about a whisper "Actually..." my eyes meeting his as he finished "I'm more of a tanktop and sweats kind of guy" his eyes pouring into mine.

My skin was on fire, I could feel the blush on my cheeks as he took a step closer to me, his voice in a whisper now, he spoke " It makes me think about the body under the tank and sweats, and what it would look like..." His face mere inches from mine, my face blushing harder than I thought possible, as I scoffed, taking a step back, my back against the machine while I answered sarcastically "I'm sure..." before I could finish, Jeff took a step forward, trapping me between him and the machine as he whispered "I am..." his poured into mind again. I could see his eyes search mine, as if he was looking for my emotions, I turned away, rolling my eyes, speaking with a sarcastic tone "Yeah Right!"

I refused to look back into his eyes but could sense him leaning closer to me, soon enough feeling the breath on my earlobe, sent tiny jolts of electricity to every nerve in my body. My stomach filled with butterflies, then he whispered huskily " Take off the sweatshirt and find out..." I could hear the taunting in his voice as he challenged me, I froze for a few seconds, his mouth just centimeters from my ear. I could feel his breath skim across my ear, finally my nerves got the best of me, as I pushed through him and quickly saying "I'd rather not!" just as I walked by him, his large hand reached out, grasping my forearm, pulling me to a stop, as he spoke in a half angry- half frustrated tone "Why do you do that Hope?" I responded honestly "What?" Jeff's expression serious, when he answered "Run, every time I get close to you!" I could hear my pride speaking as I responded " I don't run! Maybe, I don't like being close to you!"

Jeff's facial expression softened, his eyes darted down to his hand, his thumb lightly rubbing across the skin of my forearm, sending little sparks through my skin, before returning his eyes to mine and speaking "Maybe you're lying..." his eye searching mine again, my throat suddenly getting dry, as I tried to regain enough of my voice to speak, as I whispered "I need to get ready for practice..." Jeff's grasp never loosening, his eyes still dancing with mine, as he simply nodded his head in agreement, finally I gained the courage and walked away, slipping my arm out of his grasp, my mind a blur as I walked back into the locker room.

Opening my locker I couldn't get the blush off my skin, or smile off my face as the events replayed in my mind, I could still hear the whisper in my ear, feel the breath across my skin, his fingers wrapped around my arm. My mind spoke loud and clear 'he's just messing with you Hope!' 'That's the Jeff Winger charm, nothing else!' I shrugged my shoulders as I slipped on my jersey. My mind may have convinced me that he was toying with me, but my body did enjoy it, I couldn't deny that.


	10. Hugh Grant

Making my way out to the field, I felt the sting when I saw Jeff talking to a group of 3 of my teammates, all of them smiling and laughing at every word he said. I rolled my eyes, swallowing the jealousy that rose in my throat. I couldn't of been happier when coach called for us to start our laps, honestly I hated running but if it got my teammates away from Jeff, I was happy. Jogging my way around the field, I soon was jogging with a small group of my teammates, Jennifer speaking first "Hope, do you know if Jeff's single?" I glanced at my teammates, all of them watching me intently, waiting for my answer. I wanted to tell the truth, but my jealousy got the best of me, as I heard myself speak "He's married."

I had to fight the smile, as my teammates groaned in dissappointment. I knew it was wrong, and I tried to convince myself I was doing it for Jeff's own good, but I couldn't help but feel relieved, knowing at least those three would not be pursuing Jeff.

Finishing the laps, I was putting on my gear when I noticed my teammates from the laps, obviously avoiding Jeff now, and I did my best to hide the smile, that fought to cross my lips. I had just secured my chest protector, when I heard Jeff's voice from behind me "Coach wants you to try this on..." I turned as Jeff was holding a brand new catcher's helmet. I blushed as he slid the helmet carefully over my head, my eyes watching his look of concentration as he attached the mask to the front of the helmet.

A question had been bothering me ever since I left him in the gym, so I swallowed my nerves and asked "Jeff, you didn't see anything in the gym did you?" My mind ran wild, hoping he didn't see the scar before I was able to cover it up. Jeff latched the last buckle on the mask, before his eyes met mine, a smile on his lips, he answered smugly "No, Why is there something you want to show me?" his eyebrows waggling for effect. I rolled my eyes, grabbing my glove from the bench, I responded "In your dreams Winger!" as I left the dugout, heading onto the field. The last thing I heard was Jeff shoot back "You wish you were in my dreams Hope!" I chuckled to myself, before I heard coach yell "You both are gonna be dreaming for passing grades if we don't get practice started soon!" I quickly ran onto the field with my other teammates.

The next few practices went off without a hitch, Jeff and I were getting along fairly well, I had done a good job of avoiding being alone with him superbly, and I had done well at ignoring the jealous waves that hit everytime I saw him flirt with a different teammate. This practice was almost over, I smiled when I saw Annie, Troy and Abed sitting on the bleachers. Sammie had her first dance recital later tonight, Annie wanted to be there , so I'm guessing she got Troy and Abed to come along too.

Coach had just called the practice, as I walked over to the fence in front of the bleachers "Hey Annie, What's these two doing here?" I exclaimed, nudging to Troy and Abed. "I'll have you know, T-Bone is one hell of a dancer, so I gotta be there for my girl!" Troy said excitedly, barking loudly at the end for effect. "Troy they're little girls..." Troy's excitement faded befor asking "but there will be free food right?" I nodded my head, watching Troy's smile return as he said "like I said, I gotta be there for my girl!" I rolled my eyes, as I turned to Abed "To be a great director, you have to appreciate all the arts. " I shrugged as I spoke "Let me change, then I'll be ready to go" Turning to head to the locker room, I couldn't help but look at Jeff, who was chatting with Cindy, and I could tell she was using every trick in her double D arsenal, to reel Jeff in.

Returning, freshly showered and dressed, I walked by Jeff who was now talking with a different teammate of mine, Jennifer. The jealousy still raged in me, but it wasn't as bad as it was when he is with Cindy. Standing next to Troy, as I chatted with them, the conversation was brought to a halt, when we heard Jeff yell "Married? Who in the hell told you I was Married!" I closed my eyes tight, I knew what was coming, and in a few seconds I heard what I had been expecting as Jeff yelled over to me "Hope!" I slowly turned around a smile plastered on my lips, as I faced Jeff who was quickly walking over to me and the group.

He immediately approached me, as he exclaimed "Why are you telling people I'm married?" His eyes probing mine,as I seached my mind for some sort of answer. I looked to Annie, who simply crossed her arms across her chest, I looked to Troy, who simply spoke "Messing with a man's love-life...that's cold..." I looked to Abed, who simply seemed to be watching the scene take place. Looking back to Jeff, I laughed lightly before responding "I never said that!" Jeff's eyes still seaching mine, as I looked away, I continued "She must of heard me wrong!" I pleaded, as they all stared at me quizically, I exclaimed "I'm serious! I was mis-quoted!" Jeff rolled his eyes, before making his way back to Jennifer.

I reached for my bag, I had set on the bleachers earlier, as my eyes caught a glimpse of Jeff leaving the field, with Jennifer in tow. The jealousy raged as I watched them walk off the field, i was brought out of my jealous thoughts when Annie spoke sternly " I can't believe you did that Hope!" I smiled as I stood, walking towards the parking lot with Annie, Troy and Abed. "Relax..It's not like it worked anyways!" I said smugly, as Troy responded "Wouldn't it be easier to just tell him?" "No!" I answered quickly. Annie spoke again "I just don't understand why you would do that?" Before I could answer Abed spoke up "She's Hugh Grant." I turned to face Abed, "Are you calling me a 40yr old, british man?" Abed nodded "Your Hugh Grant in 'Two Weeks Notice', in the movie he prevents Sandra Bullock from getting another job and leaving him by telling other employers, she's not available, when in reality he's in love with her and doesn't want to lose her." I scoffed as he continued " In this case, your telling other sexual prospects that Jeff's unavailable, cause you can't admit your true feelings, and admit you want him yourself. Your Hugh Grant."

A week later I found myself walking across campus to the foreign languages department. I wasn't taking any classes, but Annie was home with the flu, and the only way she would stay home and rest is if I promised to get the notes and work from her spanish class. I waited in the hall way until the class exited, waving 'hi' to Piece, Britta and Abed, as I walked into the classroom, seeing Senor Chang, wiping off the blackboards. I spoke loudly " Yeah, well El Tigre can just bite me!" the remainder of the students, left in the room, including Shirley and Jeff froze as Chang yelled back "Who's ass is about to face the wrath..." he froze when he saw me as he turned around, a smile on his lips "Hope!" he exclaimed, quickly wrapping me in a hug. The hug broke as Jeff stood from his desk, his face in shock as he yelled "What? You're a jerk to everyone! Why be nice to her?" Chang's expression turned serious as he approached Jeff, Chang spoke in a mocking tone "Awww, am I hurting little Jeffy Winger's feelings?" Jeff rolled his eyes before Chang yelled "Then tell your mom about your problems, not me! and tell your mom El Tigre had fun last night too!" he said smugly, doing a couple pelvic thrusts for emphasis. Jeff stood there silent, as Shirley stood from her desk, speaking in a low tone "I'm getting our of here, before I see anything else..." as Jeff and Shirley exited the class room.

After talking to Chang, getting the stuff for Annie, I walked out of the classroom, walking around the corner I heard a familiar voice call to me. Turning to the direction of the voice, i see Jeff push himself off the wall, walking in step with me "You wanna tell me what that was about?" I smiled and shrugged "Annie's sick, I promised I'd get her work for her." Jeff shook his head before stating sarcastically "No, how'd you get the shark of Greendale, to turn into a goldfish back there?" I laughed as I explained "Oh Chang?" Jeff nodded "You just have to know how to handle him." Jeff rolled his eyes, as I laughed out loud, stopping in my tracks, as I turned to Jeff, speaking in a lower tone. "Plus, the softball team i the only team he wins money on, so he loves us players" Jeff spoke calmly "Why doesn't that surprise me?" I laughed again, as I walked away from Jeff, I yelled back "It's Chang! Always expect the unexpected!" before entering the science building.


	11. Out of My League

I finished my classes, and made my way to the field. I knew it was early, but I had no where else to be, as I sat in the center of the outfield, looking out across the field, reaching into my purse, calling Annie, making sure she was relaxing. I just closed my phone when a voice boomed from behind me "You really need to get a life!" Turning around, there stood Jeff, a smile on his face. I got up to my feet and spoke sarcastically "I could say the same thing about you!" Jeff laughed to himself, before responding "Well, between school, the team, and MY WIFE" he said smiling, making me blush, as he referred to the incident that happened as week ago, Jeff continued "I don't have time for a life.." I walked with Jeff back tot he dugout, me putting my purse and bag down, as Jeff sat his down, resting his spanish book next to it. Jeff spoke "I have to climb up on the scoreboard to change a light, wanna help?" I smiled as I responded "Not really" Jeff looked shocked before I continued " but I do wanna watch you do it!" Jeff roleld his eyes before shooting back "I think you just like watching me" his one eyebrow quirked. I laughed before responding "Correction, I like watching you work!" Jeff looked over to me "What? Does it give you some sort of Oprah Power Trip?" I smiled as I simply answered, "Uh-huh" nodding my head yes.

We walked to the scoreboard, the half ladder that hung about 7 feet from the ground. Jeff smiled wide as he spoke "Ladies First" I rolled my eyes, as I jumped up, grasping the ladder, pulling my weight up, soon I was able to climb the ladder to the scoreboard. Standing on the small ledge, looking out across the empty field, I could hear Jeff climbing up the ladder, as I turned to look at him. Amazingly, he climbed ontot the ledge, but he was shirtless, my eyes raking over his bare skin, I exclaimed loudly "What are you doing?" Jeff looked over to me holding the new lightbulb in one hand as he answered sarcastically "Changing the lightbulb?" I spoke quickly, my eyes still glued to his bare skin, "Where's your clothes?" Jeff smiled wide as he answered "That shirt was $300 on sale, I'm not messing it up on a stupid lightbulb!" Jeff looked over to me from the light "Plus, I thought you'd enjoy it more this way..." I rolled my eyes, as I turned away, the redness attacking my skin.

I slowly turned around, as Jeff concentrated on the light again, my eyes slowly absorbing every inch of skin he was showing. My mouth went dry, as my eyes skimmed over his chiseled pecs, the light hair that covered it, my eyes moving down over his muscled abs, farther down across his flat stomach, to where his jeans hung on his waist. I bit my lip, fighting the urge to reach out and touch the skin, it looked so soft, I caught myself wondering how it would feel lunder my fingertips, how it tasted. I could feel my skin getting flush, my palms sweaty, and a group of butterflies in my stomach, not to mention the puddle that was forming lower in my anatomy. "Alright, that should do it" Jeff said clapping his hands together, snapping me out of my dirty thoughts. I simply nodded, not trusting my voice to speak. Jeff stood, stretching his arms above his head, my eyes admiring the way his muscles flexed, everytime he moved.

I watched as Jeff moved to the ladded, climbing down, then lowering himself to the ground from the bottom of the ladder. I started the climb down the ladder, slowly lowering myself down, I suddenly felt two strong hands grasping my hips. His fingers splayed out on my hips, as I asked in a cracking voice "What are you doing?" I heard Jeff sigh, before responding "Jesus Hope! Let me be a gentleman!" as his hands guided my body down to the ground. Reaching the last rung of the ladder, I dropped my body to the ground, Jeff's hands still guiding me, as I landed on my feet. I stood still for a moment, feeling Jeff standing behind me, close enough I could feel his body behind me, I could smell the cologne he always wore, his hands still on my hips. As much as my head was yelling for me to run, my body was enjoying it way too much. My eyes darting down to my waist, as I felt his hands slowly snaking around the front of my waist, his body slowly wrapping around me. I watched as his hands met in front of my waist, pulling me closer to his body.

My back now pressed against the front of his body, my eyes still looking at his hands, that are now connected around my waist. I couldn't help the slight jump, as I felt his warm breath on the outside of my ear. My skin on fire, my nerves jumping, my brain had pretty much shut down. I could sense him getting closer, when I suddenly heard his deep voice whisper in my ear "See it's not so bad" as I heard him take a deep breath. I had to admit, I did seem to fit in his arms nicely, my mind wondering how nice it would be to feel his arms wrapped around me in bed.

Panic struck me when I heard a car coming down the small road behind the field, as I pulled out of Jeff's grasp. Facing Jeff, his eyes searching mine, as I looked anywhere but in his eyes, I heard Jeff speak quietly "I know you were enjoying that. You don't have to be scared all of the time." I scoffed as I retorted "Yeah, well what if you're wrong?" Jeff before answering "What if I'm right?" I looked back to him, as he began buttoning up his shirt, as I watched. Finally, I spoke "It's not that...It's just..." I stammered, before stepping forward, reaching around Jeff's neck smoothing the collar of the shirt. I continued "those people might of saw us..." I finished, blushing profusely. i don't know why I used that as an excuse, lowering my hands to be by my side. I was caught off guard by Jeff's hands grasping my waist, pulling me closer to his body, as he spoke "So?" my eyes searched his, my mind panicking, looking for any other excuse, just as I was about to speak a whistle flew through the air, turning there stood Coach on the far side of the field.

An hour later I was sitting in the dugout, sipping water from my water bottle, watching my outfield teammates running drills, as Jeff stood next to the Coach, tossing balls out to the outfield for practice. I couldn't help but watch him, he had took his shirt off again, working the practice in his jeans only, and I was enjoying it. My mind kept replaying the events over and over again, I couldn't understand why Jeff would do the things he's done. Half of my mind gave into my fantasies, that maybe just maybe Jeff was interested in me, but then my logic came back and told me the truth. I was not the type of girl Jeff Winger liked. Then my brain would join the conversation, telling me plain and simple, he's messing with you, just trying to charm you to get on your good side, and then he'll get away with everything like he always does. But one thing was for sure, no matter what his plan was, I sure did enjoy watching him. My eyes continuing to watch the sweat glisten on his bare chest, his muscles moving as he tossed a ball, I couldn't help the butterflies that flew wildly in my stomach.

My mind wandered, thinking about what my parents would of thought of Jeff, I quickly jumped out of those thoughts when I heard my name being called. 'Earth to Hope!' I looked over to the doorway of the dugout, to see Jeff leaning against the doorway, his shirt still missing. I watched as he reached and wiped his brow with the back of his hand, wiping the sweat from his forehead, as he spoke 'Good thing I'm in such great shape huh?' a small smirk on his lips, I rolled my eyes, as I looked back to the bench. Reaching for my water bottle, I turned and handed it to Jeff, who grabbed it with a surprised expression on his face. I shrugged my shoulders as I spoke 'We don't want you passing out from dehydration...with this wild pack around, you're likely to get kidnapped!' I said motioning to the field with my teammates. Jeff laughed out loud, before opening the water bottle and drinking a few swigs, before closing it again and taking a seat on the bench. 'You know, call me crazy, but I'm beginning to think you care about me, Hope...'Jeff said smugly, I laughed nervously before turning back to Jeff 'I gave you water Winger, not a kidney!' I spoke sarcastically, when Jeff retorted 'Denial is such an ugly thing...' before he walked out of the dugout. I followed behind him shooting back 'Yeah, well I hope you catch some kind of bacteria from that water!' as I heard Jeff laugh out loud, as I made my way to back behind the plate.

Practice was coming to a close, as I watched my teammates scurry about on the field, my eyes not leaving the pitching mound. Cindy was there, and seemed to be in a nice conversation with Jeff, and the jealousy flame was burning higher and higher with each passing moment. I tried not to look, when I heard Cindy laugh out loud, as Jeff simply smiled, saying something back to her. I cringed when I saw Cindy reach out, resting her hand on Jeff's arm, as they continued to speak. I clenched my teeth hard, as I tried my best to swallow the jealousy and anger I felt inside of me. My mind did it's best to calm me, telling me over and over again that Jeff was always like this, and Cindy was the type of girl Jeff Winger liked. It seemed like they continued to talk forever, and finally I just couldn't take it anymore, as Cindy finally turned her back towards the plate, giving Jeff her full attention. I reached into my glove, and threw the softball through the air, only to hear Cindy's loud pitch scream as the softball hit her in the middle of the back. 'Hope!' Jeff exclaimed as he looked to me, fighting a smile that was threatening his features, other small giggles coming from my other teammates. I looked to my feet, trying my best to hide the smile and giggles that were escaping me. I heard my coach speak 'Hope! You wanna explain that?' I looked up, Cindy's eyes shooting me daggers, as Jeff simply looked at me with a slight smile on his lips. I looked over my other teammates faces, many of them smiling wide, doing their best to hold back laughter, when I finally turned to my coach. 'I didn't mean to hit her, I thought we were still practicing...' I lied, as I tried to keep my voice stable. I then turned my face to Cindy and in my most sincere tone spoke 'I'm sorry' as Cindy's eyes shot daggers continously at me. Coach finally wrapped practice, after giving me a lecture on how he should suspend me for that action, but instead let it go, I couldn't help but smile as I started picking up my equipment.

Making my way into the dugout, I grabbed my equipment and made my way to the locker room. I know it was juvenille but it did feel good, to hit Cindy with that ball, and apparently it was long over due, considering how many of my teammates applauded my actions in the locker room. Just getting to my locker, I had just closed the door when Cindy stood before me next to the locker, her eyes staring at me coldy as she spoke 'You think you're cute don't you?' she spoke with a venomous tone. I rolled my eyes as I closed the door to my locker as she continued 'Do you think that little stunt you pulled out there is gonna stop me from seeing Jeff?' I glared at Cindy, as a evil smile appeared on her lips. 'Hope, you need to learn...It takes more than that to stop me...now if you'll excuse me...I have a date...' she said smugly as she walked away. I clenched my fists, as I felt the anger in me stronger than ever, when I heard that voice again as Cindy spoke from the doorway 'He may be your friend Hope, but tonight he's all mine!' as she left the locker room.

I slammed my locker shut, as I stormed out of the locker room. I was beyond angry and for the life of me couldn't understand why, I grabbed my cell phone out of my purse and after glancing at the time, made my way to the study room, knowing exactly who I would find there. 'Why don't you just tell him Hope?' Annie exclaimed, not even looking up from her book, as I leaned back in the chair, resting my feet on the table. 'That's not the point Annie! He's going out with...her!' I said with a bad taste in my mouth, when Troy spoke up 'and where exactly is the bad part of that statement?' he spoke as I gave him a death glare. Annie set her pencil down on the table, while she reached over with her free hand, resting it on mine as she spoke 'Hope, he's single...it's his right to see who ever he wants' I scoffed when I spoke 'Well how would he like it if I made out with Abed right in front of him...' everyone in the study room looking at me shocked, as I glanced over to Abed who quickly smiled and wagged his eyebrows at me. I turned back to the group as I spoke 'I was joking!' Silence encompassed the group for a moment when Annie spoke 'I thought you said there was no way Jeff would like you? So what would making out with Abed do?' I opened my mouth to protest but realized there was nothing I could say. She had caught me in my own weird logic, finally I answered 'Oh shut up Annie!' stood from the table and walked out of the library. I had a lot of thinking to do, I've never had this problem before.

Making my way home, I walked into the quiet house. It was past Sammie's bed time as I glanced around the small living room. Marisol sat on the recliner, under a blanket as she watched tv. I plopped down next to her on the couch, looking at the sitcom she was watching on tv. 'How was practice?' Marisol asked, I ran my hand over my face as I exhaled 'Fine' I spoke, doing what ever I could to avoid thinking about Jeff and Cindy. I could feel Marisol's eyes burning into me, as I tried to ignore it, focusing on the show she was watching. The questions plagued my head, and I thought about my cousin, what she had been through...I hated asking for help, but on the same level, I wish I had some kind of advice. I ran my hand over my face, 'I'm gonna get some food...you want anything?' I asked, standing from the couch and walking into the kitchen, Marisol following me as she answered 'I made you a plate, it's in the fridge' as we entered the kitchen. Marisol has always been the mothering, nurturing type, she enjoyed cooking and taking care of people, probably a reason she was such a good mom. Marisol shooed me away from the fridge, as I sat at the table in the kitchen, watching as Marisol prepared my plate. I looked up as she put the plate in the microwave, turning to face me she spoke 'So tell me about Jeff...' My eyes grew wide, as I swallowed hard 'What do you mean?' Marisol smiled, as she began wiping off the counter next to her 'Sammie said something today...she said she was a princess...and when I asked her who told her that, she said Jeff said I was a princess..' I smiled as I remembered how good Jeff was with little Sammie, when Marisol continued 'and is Troy really the best football player?' I laughed outloud at that one, as I spoke 'In his world he is..' fidgeting with my hands on the table, as I heard the beep go off on the microwave. Silence was in the room for some moments, when finally Marisol brought over my plate, sitting across from me at the table. I cleared my throat, never looking up from my plate as I spoke 'Marisol, do you think someone in a higher league, can ever...ya know...fall for someone in a lower league?'

Marisol seemed to be thinking for a minute before she answered 'I think it's possible...but the way I look at it...there are no leagues, we're all humans, fighting the same fights and running the same race...' I smiled a bit as I took a bite of my casserole before asking another question 'Have you ever had it where your heart was telling you one thing, but your mind was telling you it was wrong?' I spoke honestly, secretly hoping she wouldn't know what I was talking about. Marisol peered across the table, I could tell she was trying to read into my eyes, a smug smile on her face. Moments passed before she spoke with a slight laugh, 'I would ask if this has something to do with Jeff, but it's none of business...' I fought the slight blush trying to attack my cheeks as she continued ' But...the human mind is a tricky thing, you have to make sure that it's not telling you that simply because your scared...' Marisol reached across the table, resting her hand on my free arm, as she continued 'And I'll be honest, ever since the accident, you've let your fears hold you back from so much sweetie...please...' I fought the cryball lodged in my throat, as I could see the tears welling up in her eyes, as she took a moment to settle, before continuing 'Just don't let the fear hold you back anymore sweetie...move on...Your mom and dad would want that for you...and whether it be overcoming the fear by jumping off the highest mountain, or driving the fastest car, or something even scarier like, going after this Jeff guy...don't let it hold you back!' I felt the tears in my eyes, as I watched Marisol wipe a tear from her cheek, before pulling me into a hug. I sat there and hugged my cousin for a moment, what she had said had really made it into my brain, but I was still convinced it wasn't fear...it was logic. Jeff Winger does not go for girls like me...plain and simple.


	12. Injured at Practice

'Alright, lets scrimmage girls!' Coach yelled, after blowing his whistle loudly, splitting us into two teams. I rolled my eyes as I heard Jeff ask Coach 'Good Idea, let's play shirts and skins...' The Coach simply responding 'Easy There Boy...' as Jeff laughed, while my teammates as huddled together with me. Coach counting, and realizing we were at odd numbers, before he spoke 'Jeff, you're gonna be on team 1...' and before Jeff could fight Coach spoke 'Team 1 you're at bat, Team 2 you're on the field, let's go!' before blowing his whistle loud. I started getting my equipment on as Jeff stood next to the bats, I watched as his eyes ran over the bats, before I spoke 'Have you even swung one of those?' I asked sarcastically, as Jeff looked over to me smugly 'Not really, here let me practice with you!' as he jokingly lifted the bat over his head, like he was gonna hit me. I rolled my eyes as I walked by him 'Like you would hit me...' Only to hear Jeff shoot back 'Nah, I'd have no one to torture...' After 4 scrimmage innings, the game was tied, as I squatted behind the plate, quickly glancing over to the dugout I smiled as I saw Jeff slipping on a helmet and bringing the pink bat with him up to the plate. I spoke 'Nice bat, it really matches you!' a smug smile on my lips under my catcher's mask as Jeff spoke back 'Quit flirting with me' as he stepped into the batters box.

I had seen Jeff strike out 3 times already that day, and as strike two had passed him I spoke freely, 'I'll tell you what, I'll buy you dinner if you don't strike out, but with the way your swinging, the only way that'll happen is if you lean in and get hit!' I finished laughing out loud, as Jeff simply said nothing, as I signaled for the next pitch. I watched as the ball flew and as soon as it got to the plate, I was surprised when Jeff swung and I heard the bat make contact, as I watched the ball soar out to the outfield. The last thing I heard Jeff say was 'I feel like italian food' before sprinting to first base. I smiled and coudln't help but shake my head as I looked over to Jeff who stood proudly on first base. A few hits later and Jeff was on third, getting ready to head home. My teammate had hit a small infield basehit as I watched the pitcher throw me the ball, I threw off my mask, standing my ground as Jeff was running down the third base line. I waited to make the tag, forgetting that Jeff wasn't the perfect baseball player, he slid into home and the next thing I felt was searing pain in my left ankle, as I fell on top of him. Landing on him, hearing the Coach make the call of 'out' I quickly rolled off of Jeff on to the ground, groaning in pain as I held my ankle tight. I knew it wasn't broken, but it felt like it. I clenched my teeth together as I screamed in pain. Jeff immediately crawled over to me, immediately looking concerned as he watched Coach kneel down next to me. Jeff spoke quickly 'Oh My God! What happened? I'm so sorry Hope!' he exclaimed quickly, as my teammates gathered around. Coach slipped off my shoe as I screamed again, Jeff hanging onto my hand as we all watched Coach feel my injured ankle. The ankle was now swollen, as Coach sent one of my teammates to get some ice. After my teammate returned with some ice, Coach spoke 'Well, it ain't broken...but I want you to go in anyways!' I tried to refuse, before I could Coach spoke up again 'I mean it Hope! We need to get you to the student health center and now!' Jeff and Coach both grabbing me by my arms and hoisting me up, helping me to a small golf cart Coach used to get from the field back to the gym, getting me and Jeff settled in the back as Coach drove us across campus to the student health center.

A half hour later, I sat on one of the cots, Jeff sat next to me on the same cot as we waited for the doctor to come back after the x-rays. I smiled as I spoke 'You didn't have to stay with me...' I said to Jeff as he toyed with the hospital bedsheet under his fingertips, 'It's no problem, plus I promised Coach I'd make sure you'd get home safely.' I laughed as I said back sarcastically 'Well believe it or not, I'm an adult Jeff, I can take care of myself.' Jeff turned to face me before he spoke 'Ok, I felt guilty and I don't want to be the reason for Greendale's star catcher not making the next game...' I laughed out loud, as I spoke 'The truth comes out of Jeff Winger' as Jeff chuckled before saying 'Well don't get use to it...' The door to the small examining room opening as the doctor walked in, holding my x-rays. 'Well it's not broken...just a sprain...' as I took a sigh of relief when suddenly Jeff spoke up 'So she can play this weekend right?' The doctor glanced at my ankle before speaking 'Well, it's possible, but only if she stays off of it for the next 24 hours or so, after that, lots of rest and ice for the swelling. I can't say for sure, but it's possible she could play this weekend.' I smiled wide, before the doctor turned to me 'But, I don't want you pushing it young lady! When I say rest it, I mean it...got it?' I nodded my head, but I knew I was too stubborn to listen. I was just happy it wasn't broken.

After the doctor brought out me a new pair of crutches for me to use for the next few days, I was soon hobbling out of the clinic next to Jeff, as I turned the corner I started heading back to the softball fields, when I heard Jeff call out 'Where are you going?' I turned my body to look at him as I answered 'Uh...back to practice' Jeff's eyes growing wide, as he swiftly walked towards me, "Nope, you're going home...You don't get a choice' I looked into his eyes as he stood close to me. I couldn't believe this, Jeff Winger was standing up to me? I stood my ground as he never backed down, when he suddenly spoke again 'Let's go..' he said sternly pointing to his car, walking a few steps towards his car, I didn't move. Was he really trying to tell me what to do? Deep down I was flattered that he cared enough to stop from me from doing something stupid. Suddenly, Jeff stopped in his tracks, turning back to me 'Hope!' his eyes still serious, as I sighed, giving in as I hobbled towards him and his car.

After finally getting me settled in his Lexus, we left Greendale Community College. I looked down at my still swollen ankle, as it sat in a nice brace the doctor had put on it. I mentally kicked myself, and honestly felt guilty that I might not be able to play in the game this weekend. I looked out the passenger window, as we drove down the colorado freeway, I watched the trees blur as we passed them, when suddenly a ringtone played loudly in the car. Turning my head, I watched as Jeff pulled out his phone, putting it up to his ear and starting the conversation like it was no big deal. I quickly figured out it was Coach on the other end, as Jeff started telling him about the diagnosis, the last thing Jeff said was 'I'm gonna make sure she listens, Coach' before closing his phone and tossing it into the middle section between the seats. I laughed out loud, when I spoke sarcastically 'So big Jeff Winger thinks he's got the stones to push me around...' Jeff glanced over to me, before laughing out loud, as he turned back to the road, not even responding to my comment, as silence filled the car.

We pulled into my driveway as I looked at the house. The sun was just setting and I could see the faint shadows from the movement inside. I turned to Jeff and spoke 'Thanks for the ride…I got it from here' as I quickly opened the door, planting my crutches on the ground and hoisting myself out of the car. I only made it a few steps up the sidewalk, when I heard another car door shut behind me and the familiar deep voice call out to me 'Hope!' I tried to hurry farther up the walkway, as I heard his footsteps behind me. I quickly placed my crutches on the ground as I swung myself, the only thing I felt was the left crutch wobble and soon enough felt myself free falling down. I slightly panicked, until I felt two strong arms quickly wrap around my midsection, holding me against the hard body the was attached to the arms, when I heard the deep voice again 'Whoa…Maybe that's why the doctor told you to take an easy..' I glanced behind me, my eyes meeting his as a smile was on his lips. I scoffed before speaking, 'I got it from here, Jeff…seriously…' pushing myself back on balance. Turning my body to face Jeff as he simply smiled and rolled his eyes before speaking 'Obviously…' I was just about to say something back when I heard the front door creak open. Jeff's attention darting to the doorway, as I turned around quickly, seeing Marisol standing in the doorway holding Sammy in her arms. Sammy was the first to break the silence as she squealed loudly 'Jeff!' as she wiggled in Marisol's arms.

Marisol quickly setting Sammy on the sidewalk, as the little girl ran full speed towards Jeff, who knelt down and opened his arms wide, engulfing the little girl. Jeff stood holding Sammy in his arms as he spoke 'Hey kid!' Marisol was quickly by my side as she spoke 'Oh my god Hope! What happened?' I down played everything as I spoke 'Just a little accident Marisol, I'm fine…' I watched as Marisol seemed to be surveying my injured ankle. Sammy spoke innocently 'Hope got a owie?' as she turned to Jeff. Jeff answered her sincerely 'yeah, but she's ok' I spoke to Marisol 'I'm fine…doctor said it was just a sprain' and surprisingly Jeff was the next to speak as he extended his arm over to Marisol. 'I'm Jeff Winger by the way…' I watched as the two shook hands as Jeff continued 'As long as Hope does what the doctor says, she should be fine in a few days…' Marisol turned to me as I smiled when she spoke 'I'm calling in sick tonight' as she shook her head. I quickly spoke up 'Marisol, I'm fine…plus you need the hours…seriously…I'm fine…' as I continued hobbling towards the door way to the house. Marisol quickly walking in front of me, holding open the screen door for me, as Jeff and Sammy followed behind me.

I reached the small step leading into the house, as I paused trying get my balance to hoist myself over the step. Marisol sighed deeply 'Hope look at you! You can't even get in the house! I'm not going to work tonight…' I spoke back frustrated 'Marisol! I'm fine…Sammy and I will be fine I promise.' As I still concentrated on the step in front of me, I was caught off guard as two strong arms came from behind me, scooping me up easily, as my crutches fell to the ground. I instinctively yelped, turning my body, grasping onto who picked me up. My eyes met with Jeff Winger's eyes as I grasped onto his neck with a death grip. 'Put me down…Put me down' I repeated over and over again, as Jeff carried me into the house, barely breaking a sweat. I could hear Sammy skipping along behind Jeff giggling. Jeff spoke calmly 'Calm Down, I may be an arrogant jerk, but I'm still a gentleman' as he leaned down, placing me softly on the couch. I looked over as Marisol rested my crutches against the wall, Jeff walking back over to Sammy, scooping her up in his arms.

Marisol sat in a chair across from the couch, the stress evident on her face as I tried to speak calmly 'Marisol…seriously…I'll be fine…I can handle Sammy tonight…it's fine' Marisol looked over to me, her eyes glancing down to the brace on my still swollen ankle as she ran her hand over her face.

"Alright…' Jeff spoke exasperated, as we all turned to him as he continued 'as much as this goes against everything I believe in…which is basically being nice…and because I still feel a little…well…' I piped in 'Guilty?' Jeff's head snapped as he glared over to me, speaking calmly he continued 'I was gonna say responsible…but whatever…' I watched as he looked to Sammy who was now leaning her head on his shoulder, as he continued to hold her in his arms, reaching up with his free hand tickling her belly a little, causing my little cousin to giggle, before he continued "I guess I could stay around…just to help…' Marisol and I both looking to Jeff, before I spoke 'Really Jeff…that's not necessary…' I said as I glared to Marisol who seemed to be weighing the option. Marisol looking back at me, as I mentally tried to send her a message through brain waves, before Marisol spoke 'Either Jeff stays or I do…' I quickly shot back 'well come to think of it…You don't really need those hours…' as Marisol and Jeff both looked over to me as I nodded my head…tried to convince myself. Marisol turned to look at Sammy, who was now sitting on the ground playing with her Dora the Explorer doll, 'Deciding vote is up to her…'

'Look, Sammy is ok with me being here, you have to work, Case Closed' Jeff stated sternly, as I shot back 'What about me hot shot? Maybe I don't want to deal with you tonight?' Jeff's glare turned to me as he shot back 'Well get up and make me leave…' I started to get up, almost about to move my foot when Jeff spoke again 'If you move that foot, even an inch, I will manhandle you back down on that couch…' 'So?' I shot back when Jeff thought for a moment and spoke again 'I'll call Pierce and tell him about your freaky father crush you have on him, and invite him over' I laughed out loud as I shot back 'I don't have a freaky crush on Pierce' and Jeff simply responded 'Do you think he'll care?' I thought about it for a moment. Silence encompassed the room for a bit, as Jeff and I glared at each other for what seemed a long time, until Marisol spoke softly 'Guess I will go get ready for work'


	13. English Homework

An hour later I still lay on the couch, the TV on as Jeff sat in the chair across from me, Sammy sitting on the floor, her attention totally undivided as she play with her play doh. I glanced at the clock, as I reached for the phone. 'Who you calling?' Jeff asked, his attention never leaving the television, as I responded 'A deal is a deal…' as I placed the order for pizza and gave the address for delivery. Jeff glanced over to me as he heard me click the phone off, he spoke with a smug smile on his face 'Ahh…the sweet taste of victory' I rolled my eyes as I turned my attention back to the television.

A few hours later we had eaten pizza, Sammy had gotten most of it in her mouth, as we sat in the living room. I looked at the clock as I spoke 'Alright, it's bedtime kiddo…' as I reached for my crutches. Jeff quickly sprung to his feet, as he asked 'What do I need to do?' I looked over to him and couldn't help but laugh at how helpful he was trying to be. I spoke calmly 'Jeff…calm down' I turned to my little cousin who was giggling at the end of the couch, as I spoke happily 'Sammy, go get in your pajamas ok?' Sammy spoke excitedly 'Dora's?' I laughed when I answered 'Yeah, you can wear your Dora PJs' Sammy squealed as she hurriedly jumped off the couch, and ran down the small hallway. Jeff laughed before speaking 'Why can't you be more like her…easy to please?' I scoffed and faked shock as I spoke 'I'll have you know Mr. Winger, I am very easy to please…when it comes to certain things…' Jeff surprised me by his next response 'What about when it comes to me?' My head snapped as I turned to look at him, a smug smile on his face as I spoke, trying to keep my voice steady 'Well nothing about you pleases me…' I watched as Jeff threw his head back in laughter, as I turned my attention back to the TV.

We watched the TV for a few moments before Sammy slowly walked out of the hallway, the top of her pajamas wrapped around her head, her one arm flapping as she giggled and yelped 'Help!' I laughed as I saw her. Jeff sprung to his feet, kneeling in front of Sammy as he tried to help her with her situation and soon enough Sammy was in her PJ's correctly. I spoke 'Alright bedtime' as I began to get off the couch. Jeff turned and spoke sternly 'The threat still stands, don't make me call the old man!' I laughed before saying 'I have to put her to bed' Jeff scooped Sammy up in his arms and spoke 'I've handled hardened criminals, I think I can handle this' as I watched him and Sammy walk down the hallway, and enter Sammy's room.

It seemed like it took forever for Jeff to put Sammy to bed, as I glanced at the TV. I maneuvered myself down to the floor, resting my hurt ankle on a pillow as I sat stretched out on the floor. Pulling my backpack closer to me, opening my laptop, and spreading my papers out on the floor. Finally after what seemed like forever, Jeff came walking out of the hallway, as I looked up to him from my laptop. 'Geez, how long does it take you to put a kid to bed?' Jeff plopped down in the recliner as he spoke 'Me and Sammy had a nice heart to heart' I scoffed, as I turned to him in the chair. 'So, you and her had a lot of things to talk about huh?' Jeff rolled his eyes before he answered 'I pretty much spilt my guts…she's a good listener…' I hid my laughter as I responded 'Jeff she's 3, so anything to let her stay up later, and she'll listen to anything' Jeff rubbed his hand through his hair before he spoke 'Well as long as she keeps my darkest secrets, it'll be fine' I laughed out loud, turning back to my laptop.

It was an awkward moment before I continued 'Well I have things under control, so you can go now…' before I could finish I could see out of the corner of my eye as Jeff stood, and to my surprise he plopped down on the floor next to me. I looked over to him as he picked up a few of my stray papers glancing on them before he spoke 'So what are you working on?' I focused on the laptop before answering 'Well, it's this crazy invention called Homework' I turned to Jeff 'heard of it?' I asked with a smile. Jeff turned to me, a serious expression on his face when he spoke 'I've heard of it, I just don't do it' I rolled my eyes before turning back to the laptop. We sat in silence as Jeff glanced at the paper in his hand, I continued working as he read the paper. Silence was broken when Jeff spoke 'This is really good' placing the paper between us. I looked over to him 'It's a rough draft' Jeff spoke seriously 'That paper is great…I don't get why you're failing English if you write papers like that' he said as he tapped the paper with his fingers for emphasis.

I leaned back against the couch, as I took a deep breath, releasing the breath before I spoke 'I don't know, maybe I'm not as smart as you think I am…' I said coldly, blankly staring at the computer in front of me. I could tell Jeff was looking at me, I could feel his eyes burning into me when he spoke 'Or maybe, you're afraid people will find out your smarter than you pretend to be' I turned to look at him, his eyes connecting with mine as I responded 'What are you talking about? That's stupid' Jeff's lips formed into a small smile while he spoke 'Is it?' I tried to look away, his fingertips finding my chin, lifting my eyes to meet his when I spoke 'Yeah it is…' Jeff's eyes never breaking the connection with mine, silence as we stared into each other's eyes.

Every inch of my skin was electric, just now noticing how close I was to him, I could smell the small hint of cologne he always wore. My throat suddenly getting dry, my breath hitching in my throat, when Jeff broke the silence. 'That's the way you are isn't it?' I couldn't help the small flare of anger when I answered 'I'm what way?' Jeff's eyes still pouring into mine before he spoke 'You always downplay yourself, you're afraid to live up to your full potential. Afraid that if people found out your full potential that you somehow couldn't live up to it? Afraid you'll disappoint them? Cause you've been disappointed and hurt too many times'

The words Jeff were saying we're sinking in and I could feel the panic building up in me. I moved my hand out of his hands grasp, looking down to my lap. I could tell he was moving closer, I felt his soft fingers moving my hair off my shoulder exposing the side of my neck. I froze when I felt the shadow kisses of his lips, the feel of his breath on my neck, moving up my neck. His lips softly kissing the shell of my ear, as I whispered 'Jeff…' Jeff's response was simply as he whispered into my ear, the warm breath tickling my ear as I heard him whisper 'Look at me'.

I could feel the nerves in my skin jumping, almost fighting with the electricity shocks that were building under my skin. The butterflies in my stomach flying wildly, my heart beating rapidly, my breath hitching, as I slowly turned my head to face him. My eyes looking into his eyes, when suddenly he lunged, closing the gap between us, his lips meeting mine. For a moment I thought I must be sleeping, but feeling his hands sneaking up cupping my face, while his lips continued to dance with mine. I froze at first, almost afraid to kiss him back, but feeling his tongue sneak out, licking over my lips, begging for entrance and my hormones took over. I allowed him access and deepened the kiss, as his hands left my face, one wrapping around the back of my neck, holding me tightly, as our tongues danced together.

A sound hit my eardrums as I pulled away from Jeff, breaking the kiss, both of us out of breath. 'Did you hear that?' I whispered, his forehead pressed against mine as we both struggled to catch our breath. Jeff's lips curved into a smile as he whispered 'Baby, I didn't hear anything…I was distracted' as Jeff lunged forward again. His lips just about to connect with mine again when I heard the sound again, this time knowing exactly what it was. I placed my hand on Jeff's chest, slightly pushing him back as I looked to the hallway, as I spoke loudly 'Sammy?' Within just a few moments, my little cousin came running down the hallway, holding her stuffed animal in her little arms, as she practically leapt into my arms.

I glanced over to Jeff who looked at me confused, as I comforted Sammy as much as I could. I pulled Sammy back to look into her little face 'What's wrong Sammy?' Sammy glanced at her little stuffed Human Being as she spoke 'The monster…it's hiding…' was all she blurted out before crying once more. I held Sammy again, as I looked at Jeff who reached over rubbing Sammy's back as she cried.

Finally, calming Sammy down, I sat her between Jeff and I, as Jeff turned the channel to a nice cartoon. Putting my laptop and papers up, I smiled as Sammy nuzzled in between Jeff and I, while Jeff's arm reached over, his hand massaging the back of my neck. I glanced over to Jeff who simply gave me a wink, before returning his attention to the TV. I was excited about the kiss Jeff and I shared but on the same level it scared me to death. There's no way Jeff Winger likes me, so maybe he was just trying to play some cruel joke on me. But why would he do that?

Confusion ran rampant in my mind, as I stared at the cartoon. I didn't understand why Jeff did what he did, and honestly I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the truth. That's when the small voice in my mind spoke, telling me Jeff was gonna do nothing but hurt me.


	14. Asshole Kissed Me!

Confusion ran rampant in my mind, as I stared at the cartoon. I didn't understand why Jeff did what he did, and honestly I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the truth. That's when the small voice in my mind spoke, telling me Jeff was gonna do nothing but hurt me.

After the kiss it seemed like I did whatever I could to keep my space from Jeff. In my mind I knew I was wrong for kissing him, I knew I was getting myself into trouble with him. But I couldn't help but enjoy it and want more of Jeff, all of Jeff, my heart toyed with me and told me that he might be worth the trouble, but could I overcome the fear and anxiety to go after him was the question?

I walked towards the small gym on campus, hoping to get a workout in before practice. I needed someway to deal with these feelings, and this was the only way I knew how. It had been 2 days since we kissed in my living room, and I haven't said more than 2 words to Jeff since then. Hoping that if I ignored him, the kiss never happened, but even deep down I knew I wanted to remember that kiss for the rest of my life. I could still feel his lips against mine, his tongue gently probing my mouth, the taste that was essentially Jeff Winger. The smell of his cologne in my nostrils, his body so close to mine, all of the feelings were so fresh in my mind, in fact a night hadn't passed that Jeff Winger didn't occupy my dreams.

Pulling the gym door open, popping my earbuds in I smiled as I looked around the empty gym. This really was the best way to work out, I sighed as I turned on my ipod full blast and started my workout. I was lifting 15lb dumbbells doing my reps, when suddenly I felt two strong arms wrap around my body, one grasping my arm, the other wrapping around my waist. I jumped suddenly, exclaiming 'What the hell?' as the hard body pressed against me held me still, as I heard a familiar voice speak 'Easy Girl, Just trying to help' as I looked at my own arm, lift the dumbbell as the stronger arm, made feather light trails down my arm, giving me goosebumps where the fingers had just touched. I tried to breathe calmly, but could feel my breath hitching in my chest every time I tried to inhale.

Finally, dropping the dumbbell back onto the rack, as I felt Jeff's now free arm wrapping around my midsection, his arms holding me tight against his body as I spoke 'Jeff, what are you doing?' as I looked into the mirror on the wall in front of me. I could see Jeff's reflection, his eyes meeting mine in the reflection, as his lips formed into a smile and he spoke in a whisper 'Nothing…' as I felt his lips just outside my ear when he whispered 'But, if you wanted to work out, I could of thought of a better way for you to get exercise…' It was that remark, I felt my stomach tighten and I knew my will was falling and quick, every ounce of me wanted to go along with it, but my brain interacted and I pulled away from Jeff.

Now standing against the mirror, my back against the wall, facing Jeff as my mind tried it's best to process what it was about to say, as I spoke 'Look, maybe we should talk…' Jeff smiled smugly, as he took one giant step towards me, his arms resting on either side of my head as his body rested above me, pinning me to the wall, I could feel his breath on my lips when he spoke 'I'm a good speaker, but a better kisser…' and before I could process what he had just said, he lunged forward connecting our lips once again. My whole body jumped for joy, as I felt every ounce of my body sigh altogether. My brain repeated it over and over again, that it was wrong to kiss Jeff Winger, but my ovaries and the rest of my body just didn't care. His lips dancing with mine, I could tell he was doing his best to deepen the kiss, and with this argument going on in my mind, all I did was tense up. The kiss finally breaking, as I took the only chance and spoke 'Jeff, we shouldn't…' Jeff's hand reaching up, pushing my hair off one of my shoulders, as his lips moved to my neck and started leaving butterfly kisses up my neck, his breath tingling the small hairs on the back of my neck. I fought the feelings he was causing deep in me, but I knew it was a losing battle, when I heard him mumble against my neck 'Do you want me to stop?'

My brain screamed loud in my ears 'YES!' but my body betrayed me as all I could do was mumble incoherently, as he took my earlobe in between his lips, gently sucking on it. I knew I should of stopped it , but at that point, my body took over, as he brought his face in front of mine once more and I grasped him by his shirt, pulling him closer to me and connecting our lips fully. My tongue snaking out and begging for access into his mouth, as he sighed fighting for dominance over the kiss with me. I tried to put as much passion into the kiss as I felt in my body at that moment, thinking maybe if I got it out it would be done with. His tongue winning over and dominating the kiss, as he eased his body against mine more, our bodies molding together against the wall, as our lips continued to dance together.

I felt his arms snake around my midsection, his fingers resting just underneath my shirt, as the kiss broke for us to breathe. Jeff's forehead resting against mine, as I spoke 'I should really get going…' quickly and abruptly pulling away from Jeff and hurrying away out of the gym. I didn't even stop at the locker room, as I bolted across campus as quick as I could. My mind running wild with guilt over giving into my hormones, anger for not being able to control myself, and just shame for being so stupid. My thoughts catching up with me, reassuring me that Jeff Winger is just toying with me and I'm nothing more than a fling for him, adding more shame to my face.

I pulled open the door to the science halls, I knew Annie had a lab today as I hurried down the hall to the lab I knew she'd be in. I got to the room and was relieved to see just Annie and Troy in the lab as I hurried inside. I flung open the door and was trying to stay calm as Annie and Troy looked over to me. Both of them looking at me confused, as I spoke panicked 'What am I gonna do? Jeff kissed me…' Annie and Troy giving each other smug looks before looking back to me, not saying anything before I repeated myself 'The asshole kissed me!'


	15. More Confusion

Silence encompassed the room for what seemed like forever when Troy finally spoke 'OK, Hope…' he said almost mockingly, as he walked towards me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders when he continued 'If Jeff kissed you…the polite thing to do is…Kiss him back!' I shoved Troy away playfully, as I exclaimed 'That's not what I mean! Why would he do that?' I looked to Annie who spoke calmly 'Maybe he likes you…' I scoffed as I looked over to Troy who simply smiled and looked back to his papers on the desk. I rubbed my face with my hand as I sat on the desk next to Annie 'There's gotta be another reason…like maybe he wants something…' and without missing a beat it was Troy who added 'Uh…Yeah…I'd say he wants something…You…' Annie gasped audibly 'Troy!' Troy simply shrugged before turning back to his paperwork. I rolled my eyes as Annie turned back to me 'Hope, listen to me...don't you think this has gone on long enough?' My eyebrows perked as I asked 'What?' Annie sighed before putting her pen down on the desk and turning to face me 'This little battle that you and him do, why don't you just admit your true feelings and build on it?' My eyes grew wide as I spoke 'I can't do that!' Annie sighed before responded 'Why Not?' I thought it through my mind before answering 'Cause…Cause he's Jeff Winger and I can't do that!' I got to my feet walking across the room as I spoke 'Plus, there's no way Jeff likes me…' when I heard Annie shoot back 'Yeah I'm sure he just makes out with everyone…' I rolled my eyes before exiting the room.

I glanced down at my watch, practice was supposed to start in a little under an hour and I couldn't think about anything other than making out with Jeff in the gym. I caught myself wondering if he thought about it too, and my mind was quick to punish me for even thinking that, of course he didn't think about it. He probably was getting a good laugh out of it. Sighing one last time, before heading towards my car, practice was just not gonna happen tonight, I had to clear my head.

I got home pretty easily, as I walked into the door, seeing Sammie's face light up as she saw me walk into the room. 'Hope!' as she came running and wrapping her little arms around my legs, as I grasped her and picked her up, holding her and walking her into the kitchen with me. Marisol turned around surprised when she spoke 'I thought you had practice tonight?' I sighed as I sat down, putting Sammie on my lap, as I spoke 'I do…but I'm not going tonight.' Marisol turned to face me, resting her back against the counter as she asked concerned 'Are you ok?' I smiled, tickling Sammie a bit before answering 'Yeah, I'm fine…just need to clear my head for a night or so..' Marisol nodded before turning back to face the counter and the vegetables she was chopping. I heard her ask 'How's Jeff doing?' I groaned on the inside, that was the one person I didn't want to talk about right now, as I bit my tongue and answered 'He's fine…' before placing Sammie on the ground and chasing her out to the living room.

The night was nice, I got to relax and chill with Marisol and Sammie, and not once did I think about Jeff. It was about 8PM when the doorbell rang, I looked over to Marisol who was carrying Sammie back to her room, to put her to bed. I sighed and got up and went to the door, thinking it was most likely a neighbor or something, I opened the door and there on my door step stood Jeff Winger. His hair messed up and sweaty, wearing a tank top and sweats, telling me he just came from practice. His face said it all as he spoke with a serious tone 'Hope…' I fought the urge to push my lips to connect with his again, I couldn't help but let my eyes rake over his body, and take in his appearance once more before I answered 'What are you doing here Jeff?'

Before Jeff could answer I heard Sammie squeal loudly 'Jeff!' as she ran across the floor, running into Jeff's arms as he knelt down and picked her up. 'There's my princess!' he said smiling, holding her in his arms, as Marisol walked up behind me 'Sorry, she heard Jeff's voice from her room and insisted on coming out to see him.' Marisol glanced to me before speaking 'Jeff come in…' Jeff glanced over to me quickly, before thanking Marisol and walking into my house.

I plopped down on the couch as Marisol and Jeff made small talk, doing whatever I could do to distract my mind from reliving the session in the gym from this afternoon. I heard Marisol excuse herself and Sammie as they headed back to Sammie's room trying to get her into bed, as Jeff stood across the room. I watched as he walked over to me, plopping down on the couch right next to me, his arm flinging over the back of the couch, pulling me closer to him. I couldn't help my reaction as I pushed myself off the couch quickly before speaking coldly 'What are you doing here Jeff?'

Jeff looked almost shocked as he looked at me across the room now, before he spoke 'Well I originally came over to here to see why you weren't at practice, but now I know…' I scoffed before responding 'I just didn't feel like practicing tonight…' I lied, as Jeff's lips turned into a smirk before he responded back 'You're lying…' I looked to him almost shocked as he continued 'You're not avoiding practice…you're avoiding me…' I couldn't help the anger from flaring up in me, how dare he assume things like that about me? Although deep down I knew he was right.

I shook my head no, as I spoke 'You don't know me Jeff…I just had to clear my mind' I spoke, more trying to convince myself more than anyone, as I saw Jeff stand from the couch. I became nervous as I saw him start to make his way towards me, soon enough he stood only a mere few feet from me, as he spoke with a serious expression 'Why would you avoid me Hope?' I looked everywhere but in Jeff's eyes as I spoke 'I don't know what you're talking about…' Jeff reached forward, grasping my chin in his hand, making my eyes meet his when he asked me again 'I don't get it Hope…I thought we were getting past this…I thought we were having fun..' Before I could stop it, my mind spoke 'And that's all I am…nothing but a fun trip for you..'


	16. Not Ready Yet

Pushing myself out of Jeff's grasp, I turned quickly and headed down the hallway. Secretly hoping that Jeff would just stay in the living room, or even better leave, but soon enough I heard hard footsteps behind me in the hallway and I knew who was following me. I just turned into my room, as my hand grasped the door handle and began to shut it, the door almost made it to the latch, when I felt it being pushed back open. Jeff stood on the other side of the door, a serious expression on his face when he spoke 'Nope, you're not running away from me…' I watched in silence as he pushed the door open, walked into the bedroom, closing my door behind him, locking the latch. I felt panicked, trapped almost, as I glanced around my bedroom, eyeing the small window across the room when I heard Jeff speak 'I'll catch you before you even make it to the window sweetheart, so your best bet is just to talk to me…' I let my eyes graze up to his face, our eyes connecting as a small smile appeared on his lips when he added 'I promise, it won't hurt…' I scoffed when my response flew out of my mouth before I thought about it 'I've heard that one before' after the words left my mouth, I realized that sounded a lot more sexual than I had originally intended, but before I could say anything to clarify Jeff spoke 'Well obviously you've been 'Talking' with the wrong type of man' he said smugly, doing air quotes with his fingers to emphasize.

I tried to busy myself with some papers laying loosely on my desk as I spoke under my breath 'Oh yeah, what's the difference between the wrong man and right man?' Jeff sighed as I watched him stretch his arms wide before speaking 'Well, first off…' he said as he slowly glided across the room, 'The right type of man, would make you feel comfortable, relax you by any way he could' Jeff scooted behind me as I looked down at the desk, I couldn't help but jump when I felt his large hands resting on my shoulders, as he began to slowly massage the muscles there. I bit my lip to stifle a moan as I felt the knots slowly loosen in my neck. I instinctively turned my head to the side, exposing more of my neck, as I felt Jeff lean forward, his lips whispering over my neck, as his hands continued to massage my shoulders. I heard Jeff whisper against my skin 'God, you smell fantastic…' as I felt those familiar butterflies in my stomach, as his lips sucked on a certain part of my neck.

A knock on my bedroom door startled me as I jumped out of Jeff's reach, flinging myself across the room in a panic, as the door slowly opened, Marisol peeking her head in. I watched as she glanced over to Jeff, then to me as I tried to calm my breathing, and calm the redness that was now pooled in my face. Marisol smirked as I could only imagine what she thought she just walked in on. Marisol spoke 'Sammie's finally down for the night, I'm heading to work…I should be back by 7…You got everything handled here?' I swallowed my nerves as I spoke 'yeah, everything's fine' I spoke, my gaze never leaving Jeff's eyes, as Marisol closed the door quietly.

Silence filled the room for moments before Jeff spoke 'So…you're all alone tonight?' I shook my head before answering 'No, Sammie's here…' Jeff smirked smugly before responding 'Well, as cute as she is, she's already asleep…' I rolled my eyes before retorting 'So…' Jeff took a step forward towards me, his body moving closer to mine 'So…' the words coming out more like a whisper than anything, as his body pinned me to the wall, as he spoke 'Maybe I should stay and…' his fingers tracing up my bare arm, sending small shocks through my skin as he continued speaking 'keep you company…' I closed my eyes, trying to fight the urges my hormones and ovaries were giving me before I spoke 'I don't want to bore you…' I heard Jeff chuckle, his head moving closer to mine, his lips just mere inches from mine when he answered 'Well I'm sure we can think of something to do to keep us busy.' I looked up into his blue eyes, opening my mouth to respond when suddenly Jeff lunged forward, his lips connecting with mine, his tongue diving forward into the deep cavern of my mouth. I sighed as I once again learned the taste that was 'Jeff Winger'. The passion escaping me as our tongues fought for dominance, his hands wrapping around my hips tightly, while my hands wrapped around his neck. My fingers playing with small hairs I found back there, a deep moan escaping Jeff's chest was the noise that shook me out of my thoughts as I pulled away from the kiss.

'Whoa' I said out of breath as I pulled away, Jeff staring at me with an amused look plastered on his face. I swallowed hard as I ran my hand over my face, taking a deep breath trying to cool my skin that was suddenly very warm. I spoke few words as I walked out of the room, rushing to the bathroom, closing the door, splashing water on my face as I looked at myself in the mirror. What was wrong with me? This was something I'd wanted for years and now I can have it and I was hiding in the bathroom? I finally gained my courage and opened the door slowly, not seeing Jeff anywhere. I slowly walked back to my room, glancing in and finding the room empty, now confused I walked out to the living room, still no Jeff. I went through the whole house, finally opening the front door and looking out the drive way and I noticed Jeff's car was gone. He left. I should be relaxed but instead I felt sad inside, and a bit bummed.

I sighed as I ran my hands through my hair again, as I sighed. I walked back into the house flopping down on the couch, looking at the TV, when I heard a familiar sound of my phone receiving a text message. I got up walking back to my room, where my phone sat on it's charger. I picked up the cell phone, looking down at the screen and my breath hitched in my throat when I realized the message was from Jeff. I opened the text and it simply read 'It will happen when your ready…Be at practice tomorrow' I scoffed at the small message as I closed the phone, jumping onto my bed and spreading out in the middle of my bed. I laid on my back looking up at the ceiling as my thoughts ran through my head. I wanted to believe my hormones, I wanted to believe that Jeff liked me for me, but in the end I knew it was just for fun. He wanted to get in my pants and that was what Jeff Winger was. I was ashamed of myself for wanting to let him in, but I also thought If I just did it, and got it over with, then it would be done with. No harm no foul, and maybe just maybe I'd be able to work in on one of his regular schedules. I mean if I couldn't be with the guy in public, at least I could have him for a couple hours in private right? Did I really just say I would be ok being a fuck-buddy for Jeff Winger? How low did my limits sink? Months earlier I laughed at the girls that threw themselves at Jeff, and now…I was saying it would be ok to be his booty call? I flung my arm over my eyes as I exhaled 'Hope, you need to get yourself together' I spoke aloud to myself before slowly falling to sleep.


	17. I Came For You

I awoke the next morning, rubbing my eyes with my hand as I reached over for my cell phone. I could hear Sammy in the living room giggling at something as I finally found where I had left my cell phone. I saw my missed call from Annie as I fought with my eyes to focus on the small screen. Finally getting a glimpse of the time, I shot out of bed and hurried to get ready. I had overslept and had missed my morning class and was rushing to make it to my afternoon class. I hastily pulled up to Greendale rushing across campus, flinging open the lecture hall door and plopping down in the seat next to Troy and in front of Abed. I sat calmly, as I tried to calm my breathing, when Troy spoke 'So…how's the whole Jeff situation?' I looked over to him and rolled my eyes before answering 'There is no Jeff situation' when Abed jumped into the conversation 'He's talking about the sexual tension between you and Jeff. He's trying to coerce you into telling him if you had sex with Jeff.' I looked at Abed with my mouth hanging open as he sat there, a blank look on his face. I looked over to Troy and was about to answer when our professor started the lecture.

I leaned back in my seat as the lecture started noticing my cell phone lit up on the corner of my desk, I grabbed it and read my unread text message. It was from Jeff 'You better be here today' it read. I smiled as I wrote back 'Don't tell me what to do Winger' closing my phone, and putting it back on the my desk. I took a deep breath and felt confident, I felt that got the point across. Sure, he may have gotten away with a lot with me, but he wasn't going to get away with telling me what to do.

After class I slowly made my way across campus towards the Softball field. I knew I needed to be there and honestly all I was trying to do was build my courage. I knew Jeff would be there and all I wanted was things to be normal. I made it to the locker room, changing into my uniform, grabbing my gear and heading to the field. I got there before anyone, as I looked over the fresh field. I stretched a bit before jogging around the bases. I had just made it back home when I heard Jeff's voice speak 'Glad to see you here' I turned and saw Jeff leaning against the chain link fence, a muscle shirt and some basketball shorts framed his body, as his hair was slightly ruffled and looked good on him. His arms crossed across his broad chest, his biceps flexed completely and stood out to me as I looked at him. He had a wide smile on his lips as his eyes danced with mine, my throat suddenly going dry, my skin getting warmed with every moment, and I could tell I was blushing. I quickly shook myself out of it as I responded 'Yeah, well, I'm here for the game and my team…nothing or NOBODY else' as I turned my attention over to my gear. I walked over to my equipment, my back to Jeff as I knelt down to my knee guards. I had just grabbed my knee guard when suddenly I felt two strong hands grasping my hips, and before I could do anything, I was turned around, my back against the chain link fence, Jeff's body pinning me against the fence, his lips crushed against mine. I was in shock at first, freezing up as I felt Jeff trying his best to deepen the kiss and it took only moments for the passion to overtake me, as I let him. His tongue immediately entering and taking over my mouth, as I simply enjoyed the ride and let him dominate the kiss. His hands roughly running down my body, his fingers squeezing between my bottom and the fence, grasping my ass with his hands. He gave my ass a little squeeze causing me to push my body against his more, as the kiss continued. Finally, the need to breathe happened, as the kiss broke, Jeff immediately moving his lips down my neck, letting his tongue leave a small trail of saliva down my sensitive neck and I couldn't help but squirm against him. It felt like our bodies fit together perfectly, as I squirmed and I could feel him grind his larger body against mine, the friction hitting in just the right spots. Jeff bringing his lips to just outside my ears as he whispered, 'Well I'm glad you're here, cause I came for you…'

Jeff took my earlobe between his teeth, his tongue slightly flicking against it and the small moan escaped my throat before I could even stop it. My eyes rolled in the back of my head as he let his tongue lick the pink shell of my ear, sending shivers down my spine and causing goosebumps all over my body. I swallowed hard as Jeff began leaving whisper soft kisses down my neck, and somehow was able to whisper 'Is that right?' I mentally kicked myself, what the hell was that? I could of said anything and that came out? I heard Jeff mumble a 'Uh-huh' as I felt the whisper kisses begin their way back up my neck, Jeff's face now directly across from mine when he whispered 'I guess it'd be time for you to cum for me…' a wicked smile across his lips and instantly I got what he meant. Before I could say anything Jeff leaned forward, his lips meeting mine in what I thought would be a hard kiss, turned gentle as soon as our lips met. My bottom lip being sucked between his, as his warm tongue slightly darted out teasing and taunting my lip. The passion in me overtaking me, I reached forward, grasping Jeff's head between my hands as I leaned forward deepening the kiss on my own, Jeff kissing me back with just as much passion, this time our tongues dueling for control, our hands exploring each other over the clothes. My mind was blank, thinking of nothing else then wanting to get these clothes off of Jeff when suddenly I heard a loud cough.

The loud sound startling both of us, as I pulled away from Jeff, his large arms still connected behind my body as he continued to hold me close. We both turned our heads in the direction of the mysterious cough to see Coach standing there. He looked as uncomfortable as we felt, Jeff and I pulling apart, trying to hide the blush that was covering both of us. Coach spoke 'Alright you two…enough of that…' he said with a smile, as he walked by us. Jeff letting my waist go, before following Coach, not before giving me a quick wink. I took a deep breath, turning back to my equipment, trying to focus on the practice and upcoming games, my mind still deep in the makeout session that was just interrupted.


	18. Punched In The Stomach

_**Authors Note: I know this chapter is shorter than the normal, but I'm planning on a big chapter coming up within the next few posts...and In regards to those who asked about the Sex scenes, rest assured at least 1 sex scene should be within the next 3 chapters or so...**_

Practice went by pretty quick that week, and now it was game time. Sammie and Marisol had went away for the weekend to visit Marisol's parents, so I sat on the bench looking at the almost empty bleachers. There were a few people here to cheer us on, Annie, Troy, Abed and Pierce had come to show support for us. This game was important, if we won we made it to the championships and this was a big deal for the Greendale Community College. I sat in the dugout, watching Jeff laugh with his group, Annie glancing over to me occasionally, as Jeff was vividly telling a story. I could tell by the way he was so animated as he spoke. I smiled as I heard Troy and Abed laugh boisterously, turning my attention back to my gear. I had just buckled my knee guards when I noticed the strap on the chest guard had broke off. Glancing at the timer on the scoreboard, I got up and spoke to coach telling him I would be back and made my way to the equipment closet.

I tried not to think about Jeff, trying to keep my mind in the game as much as possible. I kept reminding myself over and over again, this was all just a game to Jeff. Jeff Winger doesn't go for girls like me. There was no doubt in my mind this was all just to get in my pants, and as much as I wanted to, I couldn't help but feel ashamed for wanting him to. I thought about myself as I searched for a new latch, I thought about the way I was, and how no one could like someone like me. I wasn't normal that was for sure.

The umpire blew the whistle and the game was over, as I threw off my mask and ran into the group of my teammates. Smiles on our faces as we all grasped each other tightly, jumping around like maniacs as we celebrated our win. I watched as Coach and Jeff joined us on the field, Jeff smiling and jumping with us in tone. I broke away from my teammates and made my way over to where Annie was sitting. Exiting the field, Annie embraced me quickly, a smile on her face as I hugged my best friend 'Hope, I'm so proud of you!' as the hug broke. I smiled even wider when I spoke 'It was team effort' as I ran my hand over my face, wiping off some excess dirt that was on my cheeks, before hugging Troy, then Abed, and even Pierce. I turned back to Annie as I spoke 'Everyone was great today, we all played a good game, everyone at Greendale should be celebrating' and Pierce was the next to respond 'Well it looks like Jeff's celebrating…' he said calmly pointing on to the field. I turned to see what he was talking about and suddenly felt like I had been punched in the gut.

There on the field was Jeff and he was kissing Cindy. The anger inside of me raged, and I've never felt the need to punch him in the face and cry at the same time before. I bit my lip as I tried to fight all the emotions I felt at that time. Somewhere deep in my mind, the voice spoke 'Told you, Jeff Winger goes for girls like Cindy.' I looked down at my feet when Annie spoke 'Hope…' I simply shook my head before heading back to the dugout, collecting my gear and making my way down to the locker rooms before the rest of the team.


	19. The Truth Comes Out

I wanted to scream my anger as loud as I could, I wanted to punch Cindy in the face, I wanted to lay down and cry, and on top of it, I wanted to kick myself for trying to even believe that Jeff liked me. Finishing my shower, I closed my locker as I heard my teammates coming in, as I quickly rushed out of the locker room. The last thing I wanted was to hear them talking about anything. I just wanted to be alone.

Driving home I fought back the few tears that sprung to my eyes as I swatted them away before they could escape. I couldn't help but remember the moment of seeing Jeff kiss Cindy. How could he do this? Why would he do this to me? Pulling into my driveway, I sat in my car looking at the house. I wanted to go in, but instead I just sat, the thoughts running through my mind.

Glancing at my clock, an hour had passed, an hour of me simply sitting in my car thinking about Jeff and how he kissed Cindy. Finally, gathering my courage I realized there was no way I was going to get any answers here, and I at least deserved some. I started my car and pulled out of my driveway, speeding down the road heading to the one place where I knew I could get some answers. Usually I wasn't this brave, usually I just took what happened at face value, but for some reason not this time, not this situation, and not this person. Jeff Winger owed me an explanation, and I was going to get it.

Now I stood outside the door of the condo he rented and it was now I was having second thoughts. Maybe I should just let it go, obviously my thoughts were right about him, but the gnawing feeling in my gut made me reach out and knock on the door. I could hear movement on the other side of the door and I knew soon enough it would be too late to back out, and before I could even move the door opened slowly. Jeff appeared on the other side, wearing a casual gray t-shirt that fit him snugly, jeans loosely hanging on his hips, his hair a bit disheveled. The surprise on his face was evident as he spoke 'Hope? What are you doing here?' he spoke while stepping to the side, silently inviting me in.

I took a deep breath as I took a step across the threshold, hearing the door click shut behind me. I watched as he re-took his seat on the couch, reaching forward putting the basketball game he was watching on mute, as he turned all of his attention to me, as I stood awkwardly in his living room. Finally, I just spit it out 'I'm here for one thing Jeff, an explanation.'

Jeff smiled standing from the couch, taking steps closer to me as he rested his weight on the arm of the couch now as he spoke 'Explanation? You're the one who showed up on my doorstep for no reason.' I couldn't help the anger that rose in me as I spoke freely 'No Reason? No reason! You practically make out with Cindy right in front of me and you think I don't deserve an explanation?' Jeff stayed calm, as I continued on 'I mean I know the way you are and I was stupid for even thinking…you know what just forget it!' I yelled as I threw my hands up in the air. My frustration growing in me as every word passed through my lips, finally I rested my hands on my hips as I looked down to the ground, trying to calm the anger that was raising in me.

I ran my hand over my face before I spoke 'Look, I'm sorry…I should go' as I turned on my heels and started towards the door. My hand just reaching the handle of the door when I heard Jeff's deep voice speak 'Hope…Don't go'

I closed my eyes for a moment, before turning back to Jeff who was still leaning on the arm of the couch. 'I didn't kiss Cindy…' was all he said, as I shot back 'You don't have to explain it Jeff…I get it…' Jeff stood, taking small steps towards me before speaking 'No you don't….I didn't kiss her' I got angry as I yelled back 'Jeff…I saw you, both of you…kissing…' Turning my head down as I looked back at the floor.

Suddenly, I felt Jeff's body against mine, his gentle fingers grasping my chin lifting my eyes to look into his, as his body leaned against mine and I couldn't help but sigh as it seemed like our bodies were meant for each other. His free arm wrapping around my waist holding me tight to him as he spoke in a calm tone 'You saw us kiss, did you see me yell at her afterwards?' Confusion spread across my face as he continued 'She pushed herself on me, and I pushed her off of me.' I stared into his eyes as he continued 'And true a few months ago I would of enjoyed having a woman push herself onto me, but now…well…' his fingers leaving my chin as they left a small trail down my chin and up my jawline as he continued 'I have my eyes on one woman.'

"But.." I stammered as Jeff's lips inched closer to mine, as he simply whispered 'Shhhh..' before he leaned forward and connected our lips. It felt like my knees went weak, as I felt my body being gently pushed against the door behind me, his hard body leaning against me. I could feel his tongue begging for entrance into my mouth, I could feel his urge to deepen the kiss, and I quickly gave in. The kiss deepened as I gave into my urges, the passion I felt on the inside as our tongues danced together.

I wrapped my hands around his neck, my fingers splayed out just under his hairline as I held him close to me. The kiss finally broke, I could feel the heat on my skin, the butterflies in my stomach, the passion inside of me, as I fought to control my now labored breathing. Jeff rested his forehead against mine as he cupped my chin in his hands as we both tried to control our breathing.

I smiled slightly as Jeff pulled away gently, I blushed profusely as I spoke with a shaky voice 'I should go…' Jeff smiled wide, as he reached forward, his hands grabbing onto the front of my jeans as he pulled me towards him gently while he spoke 'No…I really think you should stay….' Pulling me in between his legs, as he sat on the arm of the couch once again, his arms locking around my body as his mouth found my neck, leaving open mouth kisses on my collarbone. My hormones going crazy, as I could feel my arousal growing even more for the man. I scoffed for a bit before speaking 'Are you sure we should do this?' Jeff mumbled, his lips still against my skin as I heard him speak 'It'll be worth it…I promise' his face lifting up, meeting my lips once again. Our lips danced together in a kiss that was hot enough to melt the clothes off of me, if that was even possible.

The kiss broke, as he stood from the couch, grabbing my one hand and began to lead me down the only small hallway in his condo. My mind was running wild, 'was this really happening?' 'was I really gonna go through with this?' I was shaken out of my thoughts when I felt Jeff let go of my hand as I watched him hurriedly scurry into his bedroom before me, I stepped to the doorway and watched as he quickly grabbed a few pieces of clothes that were laying out and he tossed them lazily into the closet area. Jeff looked back to me, smiling sheepishly before he fought with the closet door to shut, finally getting it to close mostly, Jeff stepped forward jumping on his bed, landing in a laying position, as he tapped the spot on his bed next to him.

I suddenly got nervous, as I looked around the room, taking in the one room I never thought I'd ever see. I was surveying a painting on the wall closest to me when Jeff spoke 'You can come in, I promise I won't bite…' I looked over to Jeff who was now sitting up, his legs hanging over the edge, before he finished the line with a 'unless…you want me to' ending it with a wink. I still stood in the doorway, surveying the room while he got off of the bed, his hands hooking on the front of my pants once again as he slightly and gently pulled me towards the bed while I stammered 'Maybe we shouldn't…' Jeff spoke calmly 'Nervous?' I looked into his blue eyes, as I simply nodded my head, as I felt his hands release my pants, as I turned and sat on the edge of the bed next to him. Jeff's hand reaching over, resting on my denim clad knee, his fingers tracing light patterns on my knee while Jeff's mouth rested just outside my ear as he whispered to me 'Don't be…I'll take good care of you' his lips laying a gentle kiss on the shell of my ear, before I felt my body gently being laid back, as Jeff's body laid over mine.


	20. Underneath Your Clothes

_**A/N: This chapter contains a sex scene in graphic detail, if you would rather not read this I understand, just be aware that it happens...if you do read it...I hope you enjoy.**_

I looked into Jeff's eyes above me, they seemed darker than usual, as a smile was spread across his face. He gave me a wink, before connecting our lips once again, his tongue immediately probing into my mouth, as my whole body seemed to react to the kiss. I couldn't help the moan that escaped from my chest, as the kiss lingered on and on. I felt his hands moving up the side of my body, and I unintentionally arched, pushing my body against his more. It seemed like we couldn't be close enough. I felt Jeff's hands cupping my breasts through my shirt, as my back arched once again as I pushed more of me into Jeff's hands, earning a nice groan from him.

The kiss broke, his lips once again moving down my neck, as his hands continued to knead my breasts through my clothes, and I could feel my desire growing at my center. His hands were gentle as they teased my breasts through my clothes. I almost whimpered when his hands left their spot, his mouth now directly under my ear, leaving butterfly kisses, when suddenly I felt skin on skin, as his hands moved under my shirt. The first thing that crossed my mind was my scar, as I shot up immediately, almost pushing Jeff onto the floor, as he jumped to his feet with my sudden movement. He looked almost hurt as he asked concerned 'Hope, What's wrong?' I blushed before I spoke honestly 'If it's all the same with you, I'd prefer to keep my shirt on…' Jeff scoffed a bit before answering 'Why? Do you have some horribly embarrassing tattoo under there?' he teased, his hands reaching forward tickling me a bit. I laughed a bit by being tickled when I spoke 'Why? Would that just turn you on more?' Jeff lunged forward, leaning his weight over me once more as I giggled before he responded 'Oh yeah…' he growled, laying a lazy kiss on my lips before continuing 'I like the thought of you being a dirty girl…' I rolled my eyes before I spoke 'Is it ok?' Jeff got serious for a moment, before rolling off of me.

Jeff laid on his side, his arm laying lazily over me, making small trails on my stomach over my shirt when he spoke 'Hope, there is nothing that I could find on you that would make me think less of you.' I turned to look into his eyes and spoke honestly 'What if it's ugly?' Jeff took a deep breath before speaking 'Has anyone seen you without your shirt on before?' I went to speak before Jeff interjected 'Besides your family and doctor?' I blushed as I simply shook my head 'no.' I looked away, before feeling Jeff's fingers bringing my eyes back to his when he spoke 'Then how do you know it's ugly?' I had no answer for that, I've just always thought of it as ugly. I shrugged my shoulders, silence encompassing us for a moment before Jeff rolled back over, taking his weight on his forearms as he laid above me, he spoke with a sincere tone 'Baby, I'd love to see all of you, touch all of you, taste all of you' he paused as he leaned forward and connected our lips in a brief, but hot kiss before continuing 'but, if you're not ready to show me that part of you, I can wait.' Jeff said with a smile.

He leaned forward connecting our lips once again, in a slow passionate kiss, our lips dancing together in a simple rhythm that made me excited for later activities. For some reason I felt I could trust Jeff, as I took a deep breath I broke the kiss. Jeff looking down at me, shocked as I raised one hand, gently pushing him off of me as I sat up once again. I looked over to him as he sat on the bed next to me, as I took another deep breath, and slowly peeled off my shirt, for the first time willingly. As soon as the shirt was off, I immediately felt the clasp of my bra loosen, giving a quick look over to Jeff, who simply smiled and spoke 'Just trying to help' with a wink, as I peeled the bra off and tossed it with my shirt. I sat there still, as I waited for the ugly comments, the laughter something as I looked down at my hands that were wrung together nervously in my lap.

I felt Jeff's fingers slightly running across my back, I felt the touch of his fingertips as they traced up the scar on my back, his fingers tracing the scar up to my shoulder. I heard him speak 'Oh Hope' his fingers finally making to my shoulder, as he gave my shoulder a tender squeeze. I stayed still as I felt him move on the bed, I heard him speak 'Baby, did you think this would make me think you were ugly?' I could only nod, trying to swallow the tears that I was fighting, when Jeff spoke 'Scars aren't ugly Hope…' then I felt his lips on my shoulder, his tongue tracing over the raised skin of my scar, and I tensed as I felt his lips and tongue move down my whole scar. His hands still massaging my shoulders, as his lips tried to kiss the pain away from the scar, his lips finding the end of the scar, I was caught off guard, as his hands pulled me back on to the bed, my head hitting the bed, Jeff's body laying over me quickly when Jeff spoke once again 'Scars show strength…never be ashamed of showing them Hope' as he lunged forward connecting our lips once more.

The kiss broke and he quickly moved down my body, his head level with my breasts when he spoke with a smile 'Beautiful' I blushed, my hands instinctively trying to cover my self as he looked at my chest with a smile on his face. I watched as he pulled my hands away, one hand holding both of mine above my head as he spoke 'Oh baby, you have no idea just how beautiful you are…' I watched as his head lunged forward, immediately taking one of my nipples into his mouth, gently sucking on the peak. My back arched, pushing more of my breast into Jeff's warm mouth.

Jeff finally let go of my hands, as I reached down and my fingertips grasped the edge of his shirt, slowly pulling it up his body. His skin coming more and more into my view, Jeff released my nipple for a moment, the cool air hitting the wet peak, as he sat up, pulling the shirt over his head and tossing the shirt onto the pile of clothes. My mouth watered as his chest and abs came into view, my fingers running over the muscles on his back. Feeling them flex under my fingertips, as his mouth took my other nipple into his mouth. His tongue flicking against my peak, while his forefinger and thumb rolled the other nipple, making it harder than I thought was possible. I tried to speak, only thing coming out was a labored breath as I panted Jeff's name.

I could feel Jeff's lips forming a smile against my skin, as he let my nipple fall from his lips, his tongue drawing lazy patterns down between the valley of my breasts, down past my ribcage, and gently swirling around my naval. Sitting up, our lips reconnecting, as our tongues fought for dominance, as my fingers ran down his chest, my fingernails scraping his nipples gently, getting a hearty growl from his chest, bringing a smile to my lips. The kiss breaking for a moment as I spoke 'You like that?' repeating the same action getting the same reaction from Jeff. With all my courage and strength I pushed and was able to roll him over, Jeff now on his back, as I rolled with him, straddling him. Letting my fingers starting at his shoulders, I let my fingers gently slide down his upper body, letting my forefinger swirl around his naval, continuing down his happy trail, ending at the button of jeans.

Smiling wide, I leaned forward capturing Jeff's lips in a quick, hot kiss, before letting my lips trail down his jawline, down his neck, I could feel the stubble under my lips. Jeff's hands resting on my hips, as I leaned forward even more, my breasts rubbing against his chest. Jeff moaned loudly, as my lips now moved to his chest, my tongue giving each of his nipples a quick flick. Jeff's groaned loudly 'Hope' I smiled wide, hearing him groan my name. My lips leaving open mouth kisses down his happy trail, my hands becoming braver as the slid under the button of his pants. I could feel the soft underwear he wore, and my fingers stretched underneath the denim. Finally, my lips meeting where the denim began, and I looked up to his eyes, searching for permission, his eyes clouded over with lust, as I looked into his eyes while I slowly unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them open slowly. His black boxer briefs coming into view, his arousal obvious under his boxer briefs. I smiled wide, while I let my forefinger trace up his arousal, over his boxer briefs, hearing him moan loudly.

I was caught by surprise, when his hand grasped my wrist, holding it tight, I looked back up his body, his eyes dark blue, as he roughly pulled me towards him, his lips crashing against mine, his tongue dominating my mouth with passion, as he rolled me back over, my back hitting the mattress. Looking up, Jeff standing at the foot of the bed, as he dropped his jeans, kicking off his shoes and socks with it. My nerves kicking up a bit at this point, wondering if I was really going to do this, I mean here I am in bed with Jeff Winger, would I go through with it? There wasn't a doubt in my mind that I wanted it, Jeff jumping back on the bed, his frame falling on top of mine, his weight landing on his forearms, his lips immediately connecting to my neck, sucking on that one spot he knew drove me crazy and it was right then and there I made up my mind, that I was so doing this, and there wasn't a doubt in my mind.

Jeff's mouth moving up my neck, his mouth just outside my ear, his hands resting on the buckle of my jeans. My body jumping with excitement, when I felt the button of my jeans come undone, Jeff's hand skimming under them, my whole body arching involuntarily, when I felt his fingers just outside of my cotton panties, his warm breath on my ear, sending tingles throughout my skin as he whispered to me "MMmmm your panties are wet…" I couldn't help the blush that covered my skin, and all of my body. Jeff must of noticed as he responded to it by whispering to me "I like it…" his thumb rubbing me through my panties, my body arching against his body above mine. I closed my eyes tight, feeling his finger rub my nub through my panties, my breaths coming labored. I'll admit my sexual experiences haven't been extensive, but they have never been like this.

My skin on fire, I grasped my jeans, trying to push them down myself, Jeff chuckling a bit against my skin, before removing his hand, standing at the foot of the bed as he stripped away my jeans completely. I tried to help him kick the jeans off completely, Jeff catching my right leg with his hand, bringing his lips closer, laying a gentle kiss on the ankle. I blushed more as his eyes bore into mine, his lips connected to my ankle, giving me a wink. His large hands running up my leg, leaving goosebumps of where his fingers just were, as he climbed on the bed between my legs.

Jeff looking extremely sexy as he climbed on the bed, on all fours, almost like a predator, stalking me, he spoke in a raspy whisper "You know why I became a lawyer?" I was confused, as he laid down, his mouth hovering about above my naval, his tongue coming out giving it a flick, as I only shook my head 'No' and Jeff spoke with a smile "Everyone's always told me I had a big mouth, and I thought it was the best way to use it….until" his eyes dropping to my panties, as he looked back up to my eyes, licking his lips seductively, causing the blush on my skin to turn three shades a deeper red. A smile coming to Jeff's lips, while he lowered his body down slightly, his fingers carefully resting on the waistband of my panties. Like a delicate surgeon, he slid his forefingers just under the waistband, slowly pulling them down. Just exposing the small patch of hair there, his mouth leaning forward, laying a gentle kiss on the small patch of hair.

Soon enough his fingers had my panties down, and I kicked them off and on to the floor, now laying there fully exposed to him. He used his hands to open my legs farther, laying gentle kisses on the inside of my thighs. My anxiousness growing with each millimeter his lips got closer to the place I yearned for them to be the most.

Jeff using his forefinger, as he teased my slit, achingly slow as his finger ran the length of my slit. My hands grasping the blanket beneath me, twisting it with my fingers, as his finger continued to just run the length of my slit. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips, as I felt his finger leave my slit, two of his fingers opening my delicate flower wide, as I felt a rush of cold air hitting me in my intimate of places. Jeff spoke to me, so close I could feel his warm breath on my sensitive button, "Do you want this Hope?" I could only nod, when Jeff continued to speak "Tell me…" I mustered every last ounce in my body and was able to mumble out "I want it Jeff…Please.." Jeff smiling wide as he spoke "Hope, look at me…" I fought my body and looked down at him, my eyes connecting with his as I watched his tongue dart out of his mouth, and it ran the entire length of my slit. My hips shot off the bed, as I heard him chuckle slightly. His free hand moving to lay across my hips, holding them down to the bed, as his tongue began flicking against my nub. I moaned loudly, as I squirmed involuntarily, my breath coming faster, the faster he licked.

Feeling his tongue leave it's position, and I soon felt his thumb replace it rubbing against my swollen clit, while I felt his tongue deep inside of me, massaging me in the deepest way, my hips doing their best to fight against his arm. Removing his thumb, I felt him shake his head side from side, his nose rubbing up against my nub, getting the feeling to build up in the pit of my stomach. My body tensing soon, as I tried to fight it off as much as I could, Jeff must of sensed it, pulling away slightly, his thumb returning to my clit, as he spoke to me in a whisper "Tell me what you want Hope…" I looked down into his eyes when he whispered again "I want you to cum…tell me you want to cum…" I shook my head as I mustered out a 'Yes' seeing Jeff smile, as he immediately dived forward, his lips attaching to my button, sucking on it gently, my hands tangled in his hair, as I felt the build up hitting me strong. My eyes connecting with his, as I felt myself arching my back as I felt my self going over that edge, the sudden urge of relaxation overtaking my body, Jeff continuing to lick down there slowly, bringing me down from the high.

Exhaling deeply, Jeff's lips rushing back up my body, stopping at my breasts for a quick lick, before reconnecting our lips, I could still taste my own juices on his lips and tongue, which turned me on even more. My hands reaching down Jeff's body, my fingers slipping under Jeff's boxer briefs, my fingers feeling the muscles in his buttocks, as I gave them a squeeze, Jeff grinding his arousal against my center, a moan escaping both of us. The kiss broke, as I brought my hands around, slipping under the front of his boxer briefs, my hands cupping his arousal, hearing him groan loudly in my ear, as he buried his face in the crook of my neck.

The passion growing between us as I grasped his boxer briefs pulling them down as far as I could, Jeff pulling them off all the way and kicking them on top of the pile of clothes. "Let me repay the favor" I spoke, in what I thought was my sexiest tone possible, Jeff smiling, his eyes meeting mine "Not this time Honey…I need you…now…" he spoke through gritted teeth. A confused look came across my face, when he gave me a sexy smile and said "I'll come back for that favor though" he gave me wink, before resting his body between my legs. Reaching between us, I helped line him up perfectly, warning him before we started "It's been a while for me…" I spoke nervously, Jeff smiling sweetly "Honey, I won't hurt you…I promise" he said before leaning forward, connecting our lips together, his tongue dancing with mine, as he slowly pushed in.

His erection filling me, both of us sighing when he was fully in, Jeff's closed eyes opening after being fully inserted, his eyes connecting with mine, when he spoke gently "You ok?" I smiled, rotating my hips trying to encourage him, Jeff took the hint, slowly beginning to move inside of me. Lifting my legs and hooking them on his hips as his pace sped up, his face buried in the crook of my neck. The feelings we made together were better than any drug, his face meeting mine, as our lips immediately danced together, full of passion.

Jeff's pace picking up, the sweat on his brow forming, his eyes clenching tight and I could tell he was getting close. Stopping him for just a second, while I hooked my legs over his shoulders, allowing him a deeper angle, as he moved even faster, trying different angles until I moaned loudly. Jeff smiling as he spoke "There it is…" he said with a wink, keeping the same angle as he repeatedly stroked my g-spot. The build up coming on, as I began to writhe in beat with his thrusts, knowing we were both close, I encouraged Jeff "Cum for me Jeff…I want you too" Jeff's eyes clenching shut, as he picked up to even a faster pace, his free hand reaching between my legs, rubbing my clit in tight little circles, getting me to the edge as I screamed out as I fell over the edge once again, hearing Jeff groan deeply as I felt his seed shoot deep inside of me. His pace slowing, as we both slowly came down from the high together.

Jeff laid above me, his weight on his elbows as we both struggled to catch our breath, Jeff finally rolling off me, to lay next to me on his bed. Finally, getting my breath back, I sat up reaching for my clothes when Jeff spoke "Where are you going?" I smiled, looking back at Jeff as I sat on the edge of his bed, trying to fight the blush on my face as I spoke "Home…" Jeff reached for me, pulling me by my arm back to his body, his lips meeting mine in a passion filled kiss. His tongue dancing with mine, deep inside of the cavern of my mouth, I couldn't get enough of this man, I loved the taste that was essentially 'Jeff Winger.'

The kiss breaking, Jeff's lips leaving butterfly kisses down my jawline, as he spoke his lips still pressed against my skin "I don't want you to leave…" I scoffed before speaking "Marisol will worry" Jeff reaching forward, his fingertips grasping my chin, moving me to look at him, his lips just inches from my mine when he spoke "You could call…cause…I'm not done with you yet" his lips meeting mine once again, his free hand rolling one of my nipples between his finger and thumb, as our mouths danced together, Jeff rolling his weight over on top of me.


	21. Morning After

**_A/N I apologize for taking so long with this story. But rest assured I have a second wind and hopefully will be more dilligent on adding chapters. _**

My eyelids opened groggily, as the memories of last night flooded my brain. I still couldn't believe what had happened, numerous times through out the night. I had sex with Jeff Winger three times last night! I rolled over to my back, resting my hands behind my head as I thought about the night. I thought about the way his skin felt on mine, his fingers playing my body like an instrument. Turning my head I looked at the sleeping man that laid next to me, his mouth open slightly, as he breathed deep, the slight stubble on his face, his hair sticking up slightly. He looked peaceful when he slept. I wondered what he was dreaming of, and I refused to give into the thought, that I was in his dreams.

I rolled over to my side, looking for my phone. I remembered my purse was out in his living room, and it was only after I silently flung the blanket off of me that I remembered that I was naked. I looked for my clothes, only finding a bra and a sock within my reach. I took a glance around the bed, noticing the flat sheet was wrapped mostly around my body. I quickfully and masterfully pulled the sheet completely free and wrapped it around my body, as I stood from the bed and made my way to the living room of his condo.

Finding my purse where I left it, I pulled my phone out, glancing at the missed texts I had. One from Annie and one from Marisol. I quickly called Marisol back, 'Hope, are you ok? You didn't pick up the home phone at all last night!' I rubbed my head with my hand, before answering 'I ended up crashing at Annie's...' I spoke as Marisol started to tell me about the things happening at her parents house. I jumped suddenly when I felt two strong arms wrap around my body, his body nuzzling against mine.

Marisol asked me about the game, right when I went to speak, Jeff's mouth found it's way to my earlobe, nibbling gently. I yelped loudly, when Marisol spoke 'Hope! Are you ok?' I blushed as I tried to keep my voice steady as his lips began working down my neck, 'Yeah, I'm fine...just tired...' Suddenly one of Jeff's hands found it's way under the sheet and his nimble fingers had dipped into my wet folds. I jumped, exclaiming quickly on the phone 'Uh...Marisol I have to go' hanging up the phone quickly before tossing it next to my bag'. Jeff wasted no time, spinning me around, trapping me between his body and the back of the couch. A smug smile on his features, as I spoke 'You almost got me in trouble there...' Jeff simply nodded, his face moving closer to mine slowly, as I continued 'I mean, I really should go.' Jeff's face only mere inches from mine, as he nodded his head no, as I continued to argue 'No I really should' and Jeff continued to shake his head in disagreement. 'Quit being cute, Winger!' I stated sternly, trying to be forceful as Jeff lunged forward quickly, reconnecting our lips for a brief moment. The kiss broke suddenly, but the passion was already ignited, as I couldn't help myself and flung myself forward, connecting our lips once again, my tongue encouraging his to dance with mine, as he moved us slowly from the couch.

I was startled as I felt him rip the sheet from my body. The kiss broke as I stared into his dark blue eyes, my eyes darting down to the sheet that was now laying on the dining room floor. I looked back into Jeff's eyes when he spoke 'I like you naked', winking at me before a wide smile crossing his features again. I felt the coldness on my back, as he pushed me back onto his dining room table, his hands grasping my legs as he pulled me down towards the edge of the table.

I reached for him, my fingers had to touch his skin, my lips had to taste him again. Jeff Winger was my addiction and I had no problem with it. Although the thoughts popped up in my mind again as doubts, but the moment Jeff's lips met mine, the doubts dissappeared as the lust took over. Jeff's hands guided my legs around his naked midsection, his obvious erection pressing against me, as he laid on top of me. My hands running along his muscular back, enjoying the moans coming from him , as my fingers gently squeezed his buttocks.

My body was on fire, when I felt Jeff's finger dip into my wetness, his thumb slowly rubbing my nub, his lips attached to my collarbone. I squirmed with delight as I felt his thumb move quicker, a moan escaping my lips before I panted 'Jeff...' Jeff's lips left my collarbone, his eyes looking into mine when he spoke 'MMMmmm...I know baby' his lips moving back to my neck, sucking in a patch of skin. I reached between our bodies, my hand wrapping around his length, feeling his body grind against my hand. I positioned him at my entrance, hoping he'd get the hint. Jeff's body answered mine as he slowly pushed forward entering me fully.

I sighed as we were connected once again, his body seemed to fit mine just perfectfully, and I couldn't deny that. Jeff's hips started quickly, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back into me. This Jeff was rougher than the one last night, but I enjoyed it even more, the passion was overtaking us and the need was nothing more than lust. We both needed it and pushed each other to go faster and harder. I couldn't believe just how quick it took me to get to the edge once again. I felt the feeling coming on, as I closed my eyes tight, trying to hold out as long as I could. Jeff's soft whisper 'Hope, cum for me...' as I finally let go, letting the orgasm hit me. I felt the wave of relaxation hit, as I felt my body close around his and was rewarded when I felt him spill inside of me.

Moments later we both still lay on the table exhausted, my mind trying to process what just happened, and my emotions getting the best of me. I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt Jeff stand up and get off of the table, his hand reaching for mine as he helped me back to my feet. I smiled shyly, as I reached for the sheet that he tore from my body earlier, Jeff stopping me just before my fingers reached the material. 'It's too late for that Hope...' Jeff said with a smirk. I looked into his eyes, a playful look on his face as he ran his hand over his hair, trying to smooth some of it down. I smiled, as I reached past him and grabbed the sheet wrapping it around my body, Jeff simply chuckled to himself before speaking again 'Well if you're gonna be like that, at least let me in there too!' he responded before lunging towards me, opening the sheet and placing himself within the small cocoon of the sheet with me.


	22. Surprise Visitor

**_Just wanted to thank everyone for your support with this story! I'm really dedicated and am hoping to get this story going along and hopefully will have some good things coming up for the Characters!_**

It had been a week since Jeff and I had slept together that first time. I sat on the couch in my house, blankly staring at the TV, my mind replaying that night vividly. It was like I could still feel his fingers on me, his mouth on me...I could still taste his skin...I could still feel his body under my fingertips. My mind still argued with me every step of the way when it came to Jeff, my heart wanted to believe it was much more than just sex, but deep down I knew the truth, the truth is that Jeff Winger doesn't like girls like me. I thought about the times we spent together, and I began to regret my decisions of sleeping with him, sure the sex was great, we got along better than ever, but deep down there was something that told me I should end it. I was torn from my thoughts, by a sudden jolt in my lap, I looked down to see little Sammy sitting happily on my lap. "Hi Hope!" she waved excitedly, as I wrapped my arms around her little frame giving her a hug, a kiss on her forehead. Marisol had just walked into the room "Ok, so I'm pulling a double shift tonight, are you sure your gonna be ok ?" I sighed leaning back against the couch, as Sammy leaned back against me, her attention now focused on The Backyardigans that were singing and dancing on the TV. "Yeah, should be fine...they'll be here about 8 or so" Marisol eyed me suspiciously as I continued "It's just a little study group, nothing more..." I said defensively, as Marisol tied up her hair. I watched the singing cartoon characters on the TV when I heard Marisol speak "So is Jeff coming over tonight also?" Sammy's voice squealed with excitement, at the mention of Jeff's name "Jeff!" My voice hitched in my throat, as I fought to keep it steady as I spoke "Uh...No...I don't think so..." I spoke calmly, fighting the blush that was threatening to cover my face.

Marisol had left for work, and I sat Sammy on the couch, as I quickly picked up the living room before the group arrived. The doorbell rang, as I went to the door opening it quickly and to my surprise, there on my doorstop stood the one man I couldn't stop thinking about. Jeff Winger. I took a deep breath as my eyes took in the site of him, before my voice spoke "What are you doing here Jeff?" Jeff leaned his weight against one side of the door frame as he spoke "Annie said you were still having troubles with English, and she filled me in on your little study party, so I thought I could be some help." A smug smile on his lips, as his eyes poured into mine, the blush covering my face as I fought to look everywhere but in his eyes. A few moments passed when he continued "Of course, after you not returning my texts or calls, purposely avoiding me at all costs, I knew this was just too good of a chance to pass up." I took his statement as a threat as I felt myself getting defensive "I'm not avoiding you! Don't take this the wrong way, but your not exactly the study type." I said turning and walking back into the house, Jeff stepping through the doorway and closing the door behind him. I had only made it a few steps ahead of him, as I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist, pulling my body against his, when I heard him whisper in my ear "You should know by now, I'm capable of alot of things" I blushed as I felt my skin burn, when Sammy's high pitched squeal rang through the room. "Jeff!" the little girl squealed before running across the room into Jeff's arms. Jeff scooped her up quickly, holding her in his arms as he spoke "Hey there princess! You get bigger everytime I see you!"

I sighed as I plopped down on the couch, glancing at the clock I realized Jeff not only was in my house, but he was here at least an hour or so earlier than what I had told everyone else. I took a deep breath, trying to calm the few nerves that fluttered before speaking "Alright Sammy, it's bathtime!" Sammy happily jumped off of Jeff's lap and skipped down the hallway towards her room, as I stood to follow. Walking past Jeff, his hand captured mine, our fingers intertwining as he brought the back of my hand up to his lips. His gentle lips laying a small kiss on the back of my hand, his tongue lightly grazing across my knuckles, sending shivers down my spine. Taking a deep breath, I pulled my hand free from his grasp and made my way down the hall. It took only a few minutes to get Sammy settled in the bathtub, with her toys. Although she was still young, the girl loved to sing songs. I walked out to the living room, hearing her belt out Dora the Explorer Songs as loud as she could. I figured as long as I could hear her singing I knew she was alright.

I plopped down on the couch, taking a deep breath before I spoke "Look Jeff, let's keep what happened between you and me, between you and me ok?" Jeff simply looked over to me, a serious expression on his face as he responded calmly "What do you mean?" I took another breath before continuing "I mean, the rest of them...they don't need to know that...well" Jeff leaned forward, resting his forearms on his legs when he spoke "They don't need to know that I ravished your body over and over again..." I couldn't help but blush at his description, but I simply nodded "Exactly!" Jeff scoffed a bit, before standing and moving over to the couch, and sitting next to me, his arm wrapping around me before he spoke with a lower tone "They don't need to know about the time we spent in each others arms..." I could only nod my head, as his lips moved closer to me. His lips just outside my ear when he whispered "They don't need to know how I love making you scream my name..." I was about to respond, when suddenly his hand grasped my chin, forcing me to look at him and his lips met mine.

My mind screamed at me, it screamed at me to stop what I was doing, but my heart encouraged it. His lips just fit mine perfectly and It seemed like he knew just what to do to kiss me the way I needed it. His lips danced with mine, the passion flowing through the kiss like a river, when I let the passion get the best of me. Pushing myself off of the couch, only breaking the kiss for a moment, I manuevered my body to straddle his waist, our clothed regions now lay right over one another, as our lips reconnected. The animalistic groan that came from Jeff made me smile against his lips, telling me he enjoyed how I grinded my body against his. Our tongues dueling for dominance, his hands buried deep in my long hair, one hand giving a fistful of my hair a slight tug, breaking the kiss but giving him access to my neck. He wasted no time, leaving kisses down my neck slowly. It was all brought to an abrupt stop, when I heard my name being called from the bathroom down the hall. I took a deep breath, before reluctantly climbing off of Jeff's lap and making my way down the hallway to help Sammy with her hair.


	23. Painted Toenails

A few moments later and Sammy was out in the living room, freshly clean in her favorite pair of Minnie Mouse Pajamas. I sat next to Jeff, who playfully let his fingers graze light patterns on my knee. Sammy happily approached Jeff, when she spoke "Jeff, momma paint my toes!" pointing happily to her bare feet. Jeff leaned forward, pretending to admire Sammy's little feet when he spoke "That's pretty cool Sammy!" Sammy looked confused before asking honestly "Jeff's toes?" I laughed, knowing what Sammy was asking, when Jeff looked over at me confused. I spoke with a smile "She wants to know if she can paint your toenails.." Jeff smiled wide, before suddenly taking off his shoes. "What are you doing Jeff?" I asked trying not to laugh. "I'm about to get my first pedicure I believe" I laughed out loud as I looked into Jeff's eyes "You don't have to do this." Jeff simply smirked before answering "It's fine, plus it'll make her happy...and you..." I rolled my eyes as I begun to lay newspaper under Jeff's now bare feet "Oh yeah, you with painted toenails makes me extremely happy" I spoke sarcastically, as Jeff simply shot back "Don't be jealous, not my fault you have raptor like toes!" My head snapped to Jeff, as he sat there a smug smile on his face. I couldn't help but laugh, before reaching out and and swatting him "My toes are perfectly fine, thank you very much!" Jeff quickly retorting "I know...I've seen them...along with other parts of your body"

I blushed as I stood from the couch, retrieving a small bottle of nail polish from Marisol's room, when I got back to the living room, there was Jeff stretched out as Sammy sat by his feet patiently waiting for the nail polish. I smiled as I sat down next to Sammy, opening the bottle, and handing her the small brush. I hung onto the bottle to prevent it from spilling everywhere as Sammy concentrated on Jeff's feet. I had to laugh on how focused the little girl was, her little tongue sneaking out of her mouth as she slowly painted the first toenail. Minutes later, not only were Jeff's toenails covered with a nice coat of paint, but polish was spread all over his toes. I laughed to myself as Sammy looked over to me, handing me the small brush as she said excitedly "All Done!" Jeff sat up, looking at his feet and smiled as he wiggled his newly colored toes, I watched as Sammy stood and walked closer to Jeff, speaking innocently "You're pretty Jeff!" Jeff smiled wide, as he scooped the little girl up, sitting her on his lap. I couldn't deny the fact that Jeff was really good with Sammy. That fact alone made my heart grow fonder of Jeff.

I shook those thoughts from my head as I glanced at the clock, "Alright Sammy, bedtime!" I said climbing to my feet, setting the nail polish bottle down on the coffee table. I crumpled up the newspaper that lay on the floor, as I turned to Sammy "Tell Jeff goodnight." I smiled as I walked past the couch, I heard little Sammy speak "Good night Jeff!" her little arms wrapping around his neck ,as she pulled him into a hug. I heard Jeff speak "Good night princess!" I got back to the living room, as Jeff set Sammy down on the ground. I held my hand out for Sammy, who quickly took it and began walking down the hallway towards Sammy's room. I stopped for a bit turning around to Jeff, "I'll be right back" Jeff only nodded as he stretched back out on the couch.

Sammy quickly jumped into her bed, once we made it to her room. I smiled as I handed her the stuffed teddy bear that she slept with ever since she was a baby. I gave her a kiss on the forehead and made sure she was tucked in, before I turned the light off and made my way back to the living room.

I plopped down next to Jeff on the couch, turning to look at him "Let me get you some Nail Polish Remover.." I said blatantly, as I went to stand from the couch. I was stopped by Jeff who's arm reached out, gently pulling me back down to the couch, closer to him. "Don't you dare…" he said teasingly, his face moving closer to my body. I could feel his breath against my neck, as I spoke "Are you sure?" Jeff only murmered, as his lips met the skin of my neck. I heard my mind telling me to stop him, but my heart reminded me of how good it felt to kiss him earlier, how my body reacted when our clothed regions touched earlier in the night. All coherent thoughts left my mind, when Jeff's teeth nibbled on my earlobe, causing me to turn to look at him. He must have had the same thought, as soon as I turned Jeff lunged, our lips meeting in a passion filled kiss. I let Jeff push me back onto the couch, as he laid his body over mine. It felt so good having his weight on me once again, the quick flashbacks of our love making sessions earlier in the week playing in my brain for a moment, his hands resting on the waistband of my pants, his fingers inching under my T-shirt. My skin on fire under his fingertips, as our tongues fought for dominance in the kiss.

The kiss broke, both of us trying to catch our breath. I watched as Jeff lifted his upper body off of my body, long enough for him to peel off his shirt and toss it on the floor, before his lips reconnected with the skin of my neck. My body squirmed instinctively, as his lips left whisper soft kisses down my neck, I spoke with a shaky voice "Jeff, we shouldn't do this." Jeff's lips moving back up my neck, his face above mine as he spoke with a smug smile on his face "Do you want me to stop?" his lower body grinded against mine, punctuating his point. I moaned when I felt his obvious bulge rub against me, as I tried to keep control of my thoughts. "The rest of them will be here soon" I managed to say in a whisper tone. Jeff nodded his head, glancing over to the clock. I watched as he pushed himself off the couch, extending his hand out to me. I sat up, as Jeff's hand reached out and grabbed mine, pulling me to my feet. His hand hanging on to mine as he started walking towards my room. "Jeff they're gonna be here soon" Jeff simply smiled as he responded "We have time…"

In my mind I doubted that, but the fire that his kisses had ignited in my honestly didn't care, it just wanted to be under him again. It wanted to feel those lips on my skin again, it wanted to feel his skin under my fingertips again.

Jeff lead me to my bedroom, once in I turned to close the door. The moment I turned back around, Jeff had me pinned against the door. His body pinning mine to the door, as his mouth attacked mine, his lips dominating mine, the passion pouring into the kiss. I moaned as I let my hands splay on his bare shoulders. I could feel the muscles underneath the skin flexing, as he continued to pin my body against the door. Jeff's hands moving up and down my curves, my body arching when his one hand snaked between our bodies and cupped one of my breasts. The kiss broke for a moment, as Jeff led me to my bed. I plopped down on my bed and within moments Jeff was on top of me, a smile on his face. I couldn't help but ask, "What are you smiling about?" Jeff simply smirked as I felt the button of my jeans become unfastened "Oh nothing…" he spoke, as I felt his large hand, outside of my panties.

I panted his name "Jeff" as his finger began teasing me through my panties. Rubbing me through the thin fabric, as his lips sucked on a spot of skin in the crook of my neck, that Jeff had learned drives me wild. My body was responding to his actions faster than I could comprehend. I moaned aloud when his fingers increased the pressure, reaching out with my hands, I let one run through his hair, as he brought his lips back to mine. This kiss gentle compared to the last one, as our tongues danced together intimately. I felt his body grind against mine, his finger continuing the pressure on my most sensitive part.


	24. Time Runs Out

Suddenly I was brought out of my lust in a flash. I stopped all action immediately, as I spoke quickly "Jeff, did you hear that?" Jeff stopped his actions for a moment, as we both listened for any kind of noise, before Jeff looked down into my eyes, a smile on his lips as he spoke "No, but I know what I want to hear…" before he continued to kiss my neck. I couldn't get it out of my mind though, I gently pushed Jeff off of me to the side as I sat up in bed. Jeff's hands rubbing my back, as he spoke "It was nothing." His hands now pulling my hair over to one side, his mouth nibbling my earlobe. The shivers running down my spine, as I pushed myself off of the bed, Jeff's long arms reaching out for me "No, don't go" he spoke, holding on to my hand. I smiled as I pulled my hand from him "I'm just gonna go check on Sammy" I said, holding my unfastened pants up with one hand as I left my bedroom.

I knew there was no way I was gonna be comfortable unless I checked on everything. I moved through the house quickly, still holding my pants up with one hand. Peering into Sammy's room, and she was fast asleep. I took a deep breath of relief as I made my way back out to the living room. I ran my other hand over my face, as my mind replayed the moments that just happened. My body aching for more of Jeff's touch, as I walked through the living room. I noticed the front door was unlocked as I made my way across the living room. I was only a few feet away, when suddenly the front door flies open, startling me as my free hand went to cover my heart. There standing in the doorway was Troy.

"What the hell Troy?" I yelled at him as he stood there all proud, a wide smile on his face. Troy's smile only grew as he explained it to me "Abed and I saw it in the new Kickpuncher film. Kickpuncher kicked in the door to the lair of drug dealers." I stood there confused as I answered "So?" Troy continued "Abed said it lacked reality, but look at that! I just did that!" he finished excitedly. It was then when I realized I was still standing there with my pants undone, I hastily buttoned my pants when I heard Abed's voice "Kickpuncher is mechanical, so technically.." he explained before Troy cut him off "Doesn't matter Abed. I did it and it was Awesome!" I tried to calm my hair, which I knew was messed up as I looked over to Abed and Troy.

Finally calming my hair I turned to Troy and Abed who were still discussing whether Troy's feat was just as impressive as Kickpuncher's "Guys! Where is everyone?" I asked innocently, my mind wondering what Jeff is doing in my bedroom. He had to have heard the commotion out here, my mind thinking through numerous possibilities, maybe he climbed out the window, maybe he's hiding under the bed, and maybe just maybe he's waiting for me to come back to him. My mind filled with sexual thoughts about Jeff laying in my bed, waiting for my return. I quickly shook those thoughts from my mind, as I tried to focus on what Troy was telling me.

I closed the front door, as I led Troy and Abed into the living room. Abed sitting down on the couch immediately, as Troy made his way into the kitchen for something to eat. My mind turned, trying to think of something to get me to leave the room, so I could check on Jeff in my room. Before I could think of anything, the doorbell rang, and I knew it was the rest of the gang. My mind raced, I had no idea how Jeff and I were gonna get out of this now. The moment the doorbell rang I stood from my seat and out of nowhere, Jeff darted out of my bedroom. His upper body still bare as he ran into the living room, and all I heard were the voices of Troy, who was standing in the doorway of the kitchen and Abed, still sitting on the couch as they both exclaimed "Whoa!" Jeff ignored them as he grabbed his shirt from the couch, slipping it on quickly. We all stood in silence, as Abed simply looked at us with a blank expression, I turned to Troy who had a knowing, smug look on his features. I couldn't help the blush that flushed across my face, as I glanced over to Jeff who was standing next to me at this point. Jeff's features turned sheepish as he spoke "I forgot my shirt was out here…Sorry" I simply nodded, as we stood in silence again, until the doorbell rang once more.


	25. Trust in Yourself

For a moment, we all looked at each other in a panic, before I took a deep breath and headed towards the door. I watched as Jeff grasped Abed by the arm and pulled him over to Troy. "You two?" Troy exclaimed excitedly, as Jeff silenced them, whispering under his breath "You two need to keep quiet about this" he whispered sternly, as I turned back to the door, placing a wide smile across my lips, I opened the door to my friends. I greeted them all as I invited them in, Jeff still standing next to Abed and Troy near the kitchen. Everyone didn't seem shocked to see Jeff there so I didn't bring it up, as we all gathered around the living room, pulling out different homework assignments for different classes.

A couple hours later I sat at the dining room table, Jeff sitting next to me, the rest of my friends spread out between the living room and dining room. I focused on the laptop in front of me, as Jeff read the essay in his hands. I watched as Jeff laid the paper down on the table "This paper is really good, Hope" I blushed as I grabbed the paper with my own hands, nodding my head in disagreement. "I just threw it together, I need to fix it.." Jeff leaned forward, pushing my hands to lay the paper on the table, resting his hand on top of mine, his blue eyes looking into mine "I'm serious, it's a good paper..." I smiled as I looked back to my laptop, tapping my fingers on the small computer. My eyes focusing on the illuminated screen when Jeff spoke again, his voice a little lower so the group couldn't hear "Why do you let it hold you back?" I leaned back in my chair, my eyes meeting his when I spoke "Let what hold me back?" Jeff leaned back in his chair, matching my body language when he spoke "I don't know, but whatever it is, it holds you back from trying your best, from taking a chance...from everything." I laughed as I leaned forward on my forearms, as I glanced at the paper, when Jeff continued "Do me a favor...Turn this paper in, the way it is." I went to protest, before Jeff cut me off "Do it for me, I think it'll show you what happens if you take a risk and trust yourself." I ran my hand through my hair, contemplating it, when Jeff made the deal sweeter "If you don't pass this paper, I promise to write your next one to make up for the grade alright?" I smiled as I nodded my head, putting the paper in my bag. I didn't get what Jeff was trying to prove, but he seemed bent on proving it.

A few days later I sat in my English class, anxiously waiting as I watched my professor slowly pass out the essays, as he talked about the papers as a whole. I nervously fidgeted as I watched him get closer to my desk, slowly lowering the paper to my desk face down. I looked up as a slight smile crossed his lips before walking away, I took a deep breath before turning it over. I closed my eyes as I turned it over, and slowly opened one eye to peek at the grade and what I saw amazed me. Plain as day, there it was in red ink, the grade of A. I fought the urge to jump out of my seat and do a victory dance, as I looked at the grade in shock. I've never gotten an A on a paper, I was fighting to pass this class. I couldn't help the smile that was on my face when I heard the professor excuse the class. My paper in hand I jumped from my seat and hurried across campus.

Making my way to the softball field, I hastily dropped my bag near the dugout and ran as fast as I could out to the far outfield fence. I was only dissappointed for a moment, until I saw the perosn I was looking for coming out of the equipment shed. The smile returned to my face as I hurriedly ran my way towards him, Jeff was just locking the door to the shed as I wrapped my arms around his body. His back against my front as I squeezed him tight. I felt his body tense up immediately, before my grip loosened and he turned his body around in my arms, his body finally relaxing once he noticed it was me. I smiled as I felt his arms pull me tight to his body as he spoke "So what's this for?" I let go of him, as I showed him the paper proudly. Jeff smiled as he grabbed the paper out of my hand, looking at the notes my professor left for me as I rambled on "I've never gotten an A in English before! I mean I never thought I was any good, maybe it was a fluke...maybe.." I was brought to a stop when Jeff reached over, laying a sole finger across my lips, a small smirk on his lips when he spoke "Maybe it was you." he stated calmly.

I refused to believe that as the blush covered my face, as I shook my head "Nah...It was probably just a fluke or something." Jeff simply shook his head, his eyes connecting with mine when he spoke " I told you, you need to trust in yourself." I shook my head as I looked anywhere but into his eyes, I felt his arms reach over resting on my shoulders, forcing my body to face his. His one hand moving from my shoulder to cup my chin, forcing it to look into his eyes as he spoke "You need to trust in yourself. Trust in yourself, and you'll learn just how special you are!" I couldn't help the response that flowed out of me when I spoke "But I'm not special." Jeff smiled, his face leaning in, his lips only mere inches from mine when he spoke in a whisper "Your more special than you know" his body lunging forward, connecting our lips once again. My whole body sighed, when our lips connected, his lips dancing with mine, sucking my bottom lip in between his as his tongue grazed over it. My body jumped with butterflies, the sensations that flew through my body, setting my skin on fire.

The kiss had just broke, as both of us tried to catch our breaths, when we heard a deep, gruff voice boom through the air. "Alright you two!" Jeff and I looking towards where the voice came from, watching as Coach walked on to the field. A smile on his face as he shook his head, finally turning back to the dugout. I gave Jeff a quick smile before I headed back towards the dugout with Jeff right behind me. Practice went quick, we had to get ready for the tournament coming up, we were determined to win. I did find it distracting how Jeff felt the need to pour water over my head on every break, although he claimed it was only to cool me down under the hot equipment. Of course, once I noticed my shirt was also soaked and clung to my body tightly, I began to wonder if he had other reasons.

Coach had finally ended practice, as I watched my teammates file off of the field towards the showers. I stood in the dugout, slowly taking off my equipment, when I felt two hands undo the clasp on one of my leg protectors, then the other. I spun around as I noticed Jeff knelt down behind me, as his hands guided the protectors off of me. "You scared me.." I spoke honestly, as Jeff smiled, pushing himself to his feet, tossing the protectors into the bag. Turning back to me, Jeff wiped the sweat from his brow, as I watched his large hands reach forward removing my catcher's mask. Once I felt the mask loosen, I was able to remove the helmet myself and tossed it on top of the mask. I felt Jeff's eyes burning into me, as I slowly looked up into his blue orbs, a small smile laid on his features as his large hand reached out, smoothing a sweaty drenched piece of my bangs to the side. I blushed at his action, turning my attention to my chest protector, when Jeff spoke softly "What are you doing tonight?" It caught me offguard at first, as I stopped what I was doing for a moment, then continued on. I took a deep breath, my skin on fire at just the thought of being alone with Jeff again, then I spoke "Um...babysitting." I finally unlatched the last latch of the chest protector, and tossed it into the bag with the rest of the equipment. I reached for my water bottle, as I leaned against the wall of the dugout. It took only moments for Jeff to take the few steps, his body now pinning me to the wall, his hands placed on the wall on either side of my body as he spoke with a sultry tone "You mind if I tag along?" I looked into his blue eyes for a moment, until Jeff leaned his body forward, his sweat covered body pressing agaisnt mine, his lips just outside my ear. My body shivered as he grinded gently against me when he spoke "We could play house" I laughed a little before I spoke "I don't know, I'm kind of sweaty" Jeff's lips connected with my neck, his tongue snaking out licking a small piece of my skin before a small throaty moan escaped his lips. I closed my eyes when I felt his tongue on my skin, then I heard his voice as he spoke "Well then, I guess we need to take a shower." I smiled at the thought, before the moment came to a stop by my ringtone blaring through the dugout. Jeff lifted one arm, letting me escape to answer my phone. I looked at the text message, and took a deep breath, before closing it. Turning to Jeff I spoke "alright cowboy, If you wanna tag along tonight...you can" Jeff's smile grew wide as he simply nodded his head, grasping the bag of equipment as I made my way to the locker room.


	26. Change of Plans

I pulled up to my house, getting out of my car I looked around the street, I didn't see Jeff's car anywhere. I shouldn't be surprised, I mean I'm nothing special, he probably found a better way to spend his night. I sighed as I grabbed my bag from the backseat and made my way up the walkway. Opening the door, I walked inside, plopping my backpack down on the couch as I plopped down next to it. Before I could do anything, I felt the weight of Sammy as she jumped on my lap in a hurry, as she exclaimed "Hope!" I smiled as I hugged my little cousin, tickling her belly causing her to laugh. She finally stopped giggling when I spoke "Where's your mommy?' Sammy simply shrugged her shoulders when, like clockwork I heard Marisol yell from the bedroom "I'm in here…how was practice?" I sighed, as I placed my softball hat on Sammy's head when I spoke "Good, call me crazy but we might actually have a chance at winning this year." Just as the words left my mouth, I heard the doorbell ring. I looked down to Sammy, who quickly jumped off my lap and headed towards the door, as I followed behind her. I scooped Sammy up into my arms, as I opened the door, and there on the other side of the door stood Jeff Winger. His hair looked like it had just been freshly sprayed with hairspray, he looked refreshed as he stood there in a form fitting T-shirt, a clean pair of jeans and a smile. I blushed as my brain told me just how good Jeff looked, I watched as Jeff opened the screen door, as he exclaimed with a smile "Princess!" holding out his arms, which Sammy excitedly wriggled out of my grasp, and practically jumped in to Jeff's.

I handed Sammy off to Jeff, as he playfully tossed her in his arms. I smiled as I reached behind and closed the door behind him. "I didn't think you'd show…" I said, as I leaned against the wall, watching him play with Sammy. Jeff looked over to me with a smug smile on his face when he answered "Why wouldn't I?" I only shrugged as he spoke again "I think you owe me something for even doubting me…" I rolled my eyes as he leaned forward, still holding Sammy in his arms. His lips met mine for a quick kiss, when I heard Sammy coo "OOOOoooooohhh!" Jeff and I both looking at the little girl, as Jeff tickled her causing her to giggle, as we walked into the living room.

I sat on the couch, as Jeff plopped down next to me, placing Sammy on his lap. Sammy quickly became distracted at the kid's show 'Yo Gabba Gabba' that was currently playing on the television. Sammy sat contently, resting her back against Jeff's body, while Jeff reached over stretching his arm around my shoulders. I felt the butterflies in my stomach as Jeff leaned over and whispered "Do you understand this show at all?" I laughed when I answered "Have no idea…" Jeff spoke again "It's like a psychedelic trip for toddlers!" he continued as I laughed out loud. Our laughing was brought to a stop when Sammy turned around facing both Jeff and I as she spoke in a serious tone "Jeff Shhhh!" before turning back to the television. I leaned over whispering in Jeff's ear "Sammy takes her Yo Gabba Gabba very seriously" causing Jeff to smile, before lunging forward connecting our lips in a quick kiss.

"Jeff, what are you doing here?" Marisol asked walking out to the living room. I blushed as Jeff pulled away from me slightly, turning to look at my cousin. "Hope said she was babysitting little Sammy tonight, and because I love this little girl, I thought I'd come and keep her company" Jeff answered in his most charming way. Marisol smiled as she sat down in the recliner "That's nice of you, but I just got the call…my shift got cancelled for tonight." Marisol spoke, kicking off her shoes, before reclining the chair. I glanced at Jeff before speaking to Marisol "What happened?" Marisol stretched out in the chair "The girl I was covering for, didn't need me after all" Marisol explained as she took a deep breath "but you're more than welcome to hang out with us girls tonight …" Marisol finished, glancing at Jeff. I smiled as I looked over to Jeff "Yeah, you can let Sammy give you another pedicure…" I said laughing, as Marisol responded "Oh My God, she didn't!" causing Marisol to laugh out loud. Jeff still kept his confidence when he spoke "I'll have you know, your daughter gives a great pedicure! And my toenails looked beautiful…" he finished with a smile, giving Sammy a small hug, as she continued watching her show.

It was oddly calming having Jeff at the house with Marisol, Sammy and I. He seemed to fit in great, and I could tell Marisol liked him already. We ordered take out and soon enough Chinese food arrived from the restaurant Jeff swore by. Laughter filled the house as Jeff was trying to get me to try the kung pao chicken he had ordered. "Alright, who's in?" Marisol asked walking back to the table carrying the game of Life in her hands. I had to laugh as Jeff immediately agreed to play, as Marisol opened the box. The game was actually a lot of fun, and a lot of laughing at the stupid situations the game put us in. I blushed slightly as Jeff's playing piece landed on the 'Get Married' spot and Marisol asked humorously "Man or Woman Jeff?" Jeff simply scoffed and shot back "Who are you Pierce?" which made me laugh hysterically, considering how much Pierce is constantly throwing gay jokes at Jeff. Marisol seemed confused, as I tried to explain "Pierce is this older guy in Jeff's study group…" Jeff interjected "No, Pierce is an evil troll, who hides his insecurities by constantly attacking the innocent alpha male" I laughed out loud, and turned to Jeff "Innocent? Please! You're always busting his chops too!" Jeff quickly reached over, covering my mouth with his hand when he loudly whispered "Shhh…Marisol doesn't know that…" causing all of us to laugh even harder. The game got even funnier as Jeff continued to land on every single baby space on the board. By the end of the game Jeff's playing piece had 2 cars full of playing pieces that were his 'children'. Jeff simply looked at the board and spoke "I know I'm a stud, but this is insane!"

A few hours later, Sammy was in bed as the movie on HBO was just ending. Jeff stood from the couch, stretching his arms before he spoke "Well, I should get home…" he said smiling. Marisol stood and gave Jeff a quick hug, as he spoke "Thanks for letting me be one of the girls tonight." Marisol laughed out loud as she responded "Well you're welcome here anytime, and I'm sure Sammy would agree." I smiled as I stretched out on the couch, watching Jeff and my cousin say goodbye, when Jeff turned walking over to me. "Walk me out to the car…" he spoke with a smirk planted on his lips. I playfully laughed as I stretched out farther on the couch when I retorted "But I'm so exhausted…" Jeff rolled his eyes, as he grasped my arms, pulling me to my feet, wrapping his arms around my body as he spoke softly, his lips just inches from mine "I'll make it worth it…" I stared into his blue eyes, before feeling my defenses fail as I gave in and spoke to Marisol "I'm gonna walk Jeff out to his car" as Marisol nodded her head, flipping through the channels.


	27. Dean Pelton's Office

I walked with Jeff out to his car, my hand in his, our fingers interlocked. We walked to his car, reaching the passenger side door, I watched as Jeff turned leaning his back against the car door. I looked down at the ground, as his gaze continued to stare at me, as I spoke "I had fun tonight." Jeff laughed as he spoke "I did too…honestly, I haven't had that much fun in a while" I smiled as I looked back into his eyes, a slight smile on his lips when he reached forward grasping my hand in his when he spoke "You know, I could use some company at my place tonight…" waggling his eyebrows up and down. I laughed out loud when I spoke "I can't…" Jeff pushed himself off the car, wrapping his arms around my waist, when he spoke again "I'll make it worth it" I shook my head when I spoke again "I really can't…" Jeff's lips now leaving kisses down my neck as he whispered against my skin "You know I'm good to my word." I felt the shivers go down my spine, as the goosebumps appeared on my skin, when I spoke again "As much as I would love to, I can't tonight." I heard Jeff sigh, as he plopped back against the car again. A smile on his lips when I spoke "I have to watch Sammy in the morning…" Jeff simply nodded as I asked "Your not mad are you?" Jeff immediately shook his head "Nah, I mean I'd prefer to take you home with me, but I'll live…" I couldn't help as I retorted "But what about your wife and 18 kids?" I said laughing, referring back to the board game from earlier in the night. Jeff laughed out loud, as he answered "They'll move on without me, plus I'm not even sure if they're all mine!" causing me to laugh. The laughter stopped for a moment when he spoke "Do I at least get a goodnight kiss?" I rolled my eyes as I took a step forward, letting my body lean against his, and I couldn't get over how our bodies seemed to fit together just right. His hands cupped my face as our lips meant softly. I sighed, giving him access to deepen the kiss, as he greedily took the access, I provided. A deep moan coming from my throat, as his tongue danced with mine. The kiss took on a life of its own, when suddenly Jeff flipped our bodies, my back against his car, his body pinning me to the automobile. His hands running up and down my curves, as the kiss broke and he began leaving kisses down my neck. I fought to keep my body calm, as my breath hitched in my throat. I spoke with a shaky voice "Alright, easy there Jeff" The kisses stopped as he buried his face in the crook of my neck, before lifting up looking into my eyes. I blushed when I spoke "I don't want to get to carried away…" Jeff smiled wide when he responded "But I like getting you carried away…" I blushed even harder, when Jeff stepped to the side letting me walk back to the house. I turned my body as I walked backwards up the sidewalk, watching as Jeff got into his car and sped away.

Taking a deep breath, I walked back into the house, plopping down on the couch across from Marisol. The kiss replaying in my mind, and secretly kicking myself for not taking Jeff up on his offer from tonight. I let the night replay in my mind, the jokes, the laughs and the fun we had. I was brought out of my thoughts when Marisol spoke "You're still gonna be able to watch Sammy in the morning right?" I ran my hand over my face, trying to stifle a yawn, before I responded "Yeah, no problem." A few moments of silence passed again, when Marisol spoke "You know, Jeff seems like a nice guy." I smiled a bit before I shot back "Yeah, he has his moments I guess." Marisol laughed softly, then spoke "Sammy loves him!" I smiled wide as I nodded in agreement, when Marisol continued "I'm just really glad you're dating a guy like him. He's perfect for you!" My mouth dropped open, as I jumped off the couch in reaction "No No No…We're not dating! Why would you think we were dating?" I exclaimed. Marisol stood from her chair, holding her hands out in front of her as she spoke "Easy, Easy! I just saw the way you two were tonight and assumed…I'm sorry…" Marisol spoke, before walking past me and into the kitchen. I headed down the hallway towards my room, closing the door behind me. I sat on my bed, as I thought about what had just happened. Dating? She thought we were dating? Jeff Winger doesn't like girls like me. It was just a fling. Not a date. Not dating. I fought with my heart, trying to convince myself that all it was between Jeff and I was just sex. I thought about all the pain I've been through in my life, I've thought about all the reasons why I would never let someone get close to me, the reasons why Jeff and I would never date. I laid back on my bed, looking up into my ceiling and I knew what I had to do. I had let Jeff Winger get to close to me, and it was time to end it before it got too late.

I awoke the next morning, Marisol's words still on my mind as I got up. I quickly showered and got Sammy up from bed and ready for the day. I got her dressed and ready to go as I got her in the car and we headed to the campus. I walked on campus with Sammy in tow, I hung onto her little hand as we walked through the quad. I heard Sammy's voice speak "Hope, where we going?" I looked down at her little face as I answered her "I have to go see someone, then I'll drop you off at daycare…alright kiddo?" Sammy smiled as she nodded her head and walked with me towards the buildings on campus. I picked Sammy up, carrying her in my arms as we walked into the gymnasium area of the campus. I finally got to Coach's office, dropping off the papers he needed, and headed out. I walked by the weight room, as I glanced in I noticed the football team using the weight room. I smiled as I tapped on the window, getting Troy's attention as he sat on the leg machine near the window. Troy smiled, as Sammy waved excitedly, Troy waving back quickly. I continued on my walking towards the administrative office for Greendale, little Sammy still in my arms as I walked into the Dean's office. I had filled out some papers, trying to get my credits approved, and all I had to do was turn them in. I waited inline behind a couple other students as they talked with the receptionist. I held Sammy in my arms when I heard Sammy squeal loudly "Jeff!", turning my body I saw Jeff walk into the office behind me. Jeff reached over, patting Sammy on the head. I smiled when I spoke "What are you doing here?" Jeff answered, almost awkwardly "I'm trying to get Dean Pelton to let me skip one of my english classes" I smiled when I asked "How's that going?" Jeff released a deep breath before saying "That little gnome wants to keep me hear as long as he can…" causing me to laugh even harder.

I finally reached the receptionist, as I rested Sammy on the desk, handing my paperwork over to the Receptionist. I watched as she took the paperwork into Dean Pelton's office, and handed him the paperwork. Dean Pelton looked at the paperwork, then walked out into the main office when suddenly Sammy squealed loudly "DOGGIE!" Everyone turned to look at little Sammy, as I quickly tried to hush her, as I spoke sheepishly "Sorry, she loves animals!" I spoke, picking little Sammy into my arms as she pointed at the numerous Dalmatian figurines that were spread around the Dean's office. Dean Pelton smiled as he spoke softly, almost erotically "Everyone loves dogs. Their fur. Their Spots" I glanced to Jeff who had almost the same uncomfortable expression on his face that was on mine. Both of us turning back to Dean Pelton, who was now fanning himself with his hand. Jeff broke the silence when he spoke "Look, just finish our paperwork." As he shoved his papers over to the Dean, a wide smile on the Dean's face as he spoke "Jeffrey, I didn't see you there…looking dapper as always.." Jeff simply nodded, grabbing me and practically manhandling Sammy and I out of the office.


	28. Pushing Jeff Away

We walked out into the hallway, as Jeff gently grasped Sammy, holding the little girl in his arms, as we walked down the empty hallway. I smiled as I saw Jeff maneuver Sammy onto his back and was carrying her piggy back down the hallway, while Sammy giggled loudly. I heard Sammy giggle louder, as Jeff started to run down the hallway, making horse noises. I followed behind, as Jeff walked outside with Sammy still on his back. Jeff turned to face me, "So where to?" I squinted in the sunlight, when I spoke "I have to drop her off at the CDC", as Sammy squealed loudly "Yay!"

Jeff casually sat Sammy down on her feet as we walked across the campus, Sammy skipping between us. Marisol's words still fresh in my mind. She thought he was my boyfriend! My boyfriend. I had let Jeff get way to close, and was setting myself up for hurt. My mind silently scolded me, as I convinced myself that my thinking was right. Jeff ran his hand through his short hair, his fingers spiking it a little more when he spoke "I thought about you last night" I couldn't help but smile as I glanced over to him "Stalker much?" Jeff laughed out loud. His blue eyes met mine, when he spoke "It's your fault…you should of took me up on my offer." I scoffed loudly "Oh it's my fault because you couldn't stop your perverse thoughts?" Jeff's head snapped back to mine, a smirk on his lips when he responded "They weren't perverse when you were making them a reality" I couldn't help the blush, as I rolled my eyes. I turned even redder when I heard Sammy speak "Hope! Your all red!" I smiled at the little girl, as I reached forward and ruffled her hair.

We walked in silence for a few moments, when my body jumped as I felt Jeff's hand connect with mine. My head snapped to look over to the man standing next to me, his eyes never looking over to me as we continued to walk. I glanced down to our connected hands, before panic hit me. Marisol's words flooding my brain, my thoughts scaring me as I constantly reminded myself 'Jeff Winger doesn't like girls like me.' 'It's nothing but sex' 'Jeff Winger is not my boyfriend' I immediately pulled my hand back from his, causing him to look over as I hastily pushed my hands into the pockets of my jacket. I could feel his stare burning into me, as I focused my attention on Sammy who was skipping along happily a few feet ahead. My body jumped when I heard Jeff's voice boom out of his body "Sammy!" watching as my little cousin happily skipped back to where Jeff and I were at that moment. I let my eyes graze over to Jeff, his blue eyes meeting mine for a moment, before Jeff directed his attention down to Sammy. "Will you hang onto my hand? Hope won't let me hold her hand…" I fought the small smile, as I saw Sammy shake her lone finger in me, in a shame shame gesture, before reaching her small hand up and resting her tiny hand in Jeff's large one.

Getting Sammy all settled in the daycare center, Jeff and I were now walking back across the campus together. Silence encompassing us for a few moments before I felt Jeff's hand once again connect with mine. The panic was instant, as I pulled my hand back and stuck it back in my pocket. I heard Jeff sigh before he spoke "You wanna talk about it?" I ran my hand through my hair as I asked innocently "Talk about what?" Jeff eyed me suspiciously, before speaking "Why your acting like I have the plague all of a sudden?" I shrugged my shoulders, as I looked anywhere but at Jeff. Seeing Annie walking out of the library I exclaimed loudly "Annie!" getting her attention as she made her way over to where Jeff and I were standing. I listened as Annie spoke about her day, feeling Jeff's eyes burn into me. It was like he was trying to find his answers by looking through me. Luckily, looking at my phone I spoke quickly "Annie, we need to work on your project remember?" Annie looked at me quizzically as I spoke again "Remember?" Annie barely nodded her head, before I grabbed her by the hand and rushed her away from Jeff, saying goodbye quickly.

Annie and I walked briskly until we entered the science building, slowing our pace once we got into the building. Annie spoke "So you wanna tell me what project your supposed to be helping me with?" I smiled when I spoke sheepishly "I needed an excuse…" Annie nodded her head when she asked "I thought you and Jeff were getting along better nowadays…" I blushed as I adjusted my backpack on my shoulders, before answering "We are…it's not that…" being cut off by Annie who spoke again "Then why are you trying to get away from him?" I stopped in my tracks outside of my classroom, when I looked into my best friend's eyes "What is this? An interrogation?" I spoke before making my way into the classroom, and taking my seat.

The class went by quickly, my mind on Jeff and the current situation I was in. I knew that my quick avoidance of him wasn't gonna last forever. Parts of my mind encouraged me to just let whatever happens between Jeff and I to happen, while the other parts scolded me and re convinced me that he was too close. I heard my mind over and over again as it spoke 'Jeff Winger will only hurt you' and by the end of my class I couldn't help but believe it.

My professor let the class go early, as I stretched my body out in the seat before starting to pack up my books. I was the last one out of the classroom as I walked out into the bare hallway. I made my way down the hallway, coming around the corner I was caught off guard by two strong arms wrapping around my body from behind. My body panicked as I felt the two arms maneuver my body up against the wall. My back against the wall, when I realized it wasn't an attacked but Jeff Winger himself. I spoke with a slight panic "You scared me!" I said, lightly swatting him on the arm. Jeff only smiled before he responded "You deserved it!" My mouth fell open when I responded "What's that supposed to mean?" Jeff smiled wide when he spoke "You've been avoiding me all day, so it's only fair I got a little revenge…" I scoffed loudly, letting his body press against mine "So your revenge is giving me a heart attack?" Jeff simply shrugged his shoulders before responding "If it aint broke…" I laughed out loud, before trying to move out of his hold, realizing his body was not gonna let me move. "Jeff…I have somewhere I need to be" I spoke with a serious tone, Jeff's eyes connecting with mine when he spoke "Not until you tell me what's going on between us…" I rested my weight back against the wall, running my hand over my face as I sighed "Nothing...Nothing's going on between us…" I lied, forcing my eyes to lock with his. I could tell Jeff's eyes were searching mine trying to find the truth, when he spoke in a whisper "Kiss me…" I laughed out loud "What?" Jeff spoke louder "Kiss me…if there is nothing going on between us, then it shouldn't be a problem…" I sighed, running my hand through my hair once again, before sighing deeply. Looking deep into his blue orbs, I knew he wasn't gonna let me go without getting his kiss, as I sighed again before speaking "Fine!" I leaned forward, lightly placing a gentle kiss on his cheek, I pulled away and was caught off guard when Jeff lunged forward, connecting our lips.

His body pressing against mine, pinning me to the wall. This was not what I planned, as my body immediately responded to the kiss, my skin on fire, as my hands instinctively tightened around his body, as his tongue dived into my mouth, teasing me only the way he knew how. I couldn't help the moan that escaped me, as his hands buried themselves in my hair. Everything vanished right then and there, all the negative thoughts, everything around us…everything was gone while his lips were connected with mine. The kiss finally broke, as Jeff rested his forehead against mine, our breathing both out of control as we looked into each others eyes. I spoke with a shaky voice "I really need to go now…" Jeff moved his body out of my way, letting me pass by him, I took a deep breath before walking past him. I scolded myself as I walked to my next class, 'how could I fall for that?" I was supposed to be pushing him away, not making out with him! Yet he still charmed me into it! I couldn't help it…it just felt so right.


	29. Chin Ups

_A/N So I know the next couple chapters are short, but I'm coming up on the big conflict of this story so expect more updates soon. Thanks to all of you for reading this story and hopefully you'll enjoy where it goes in the next few chapters..._

My mind seemed to be louder than I ever remembered, every time I gave in to Jeff's needs, my mind scolded me, but I couldn't help the small feelings I had for him. I couldn't deny it. I did have feelings for him, as much as I wanted to deny it I couldn't, and my mind punished it for me everyday. My mind reminded me over and over again that Jeff was only going to hurt me in the end, and I let him get to close. It constantly told me that this was not a relationship, only a fling that he started and it would end as soon as the next big thing came along. I shook my thoughts out of my head, as I walked into the gym. Flinging my bag down I smiled as I looked around the empty workout room, I liked this work out room, no one ever used it, so I always had free reign of it. I popped my earbuds into my ears and started my workout as soon as possible, pushing the thoughts out of my mind.

Finishing my set on the leg weights, my attention was diverted when I heard the doors open, and in walked the man that has preoccupied my thoughts and dreams for the last months. Jeff strolled in, a smile on his face as he made his way over to the side of the gym I was at. I watched as he said nothing, walking directly over to me, his body leaning over the machine, as he quickly swooped in and captured my lips with his, our mouths dancing together perfectly. I leaned back in the seat, as Jeff's body slightly pushed me back, our lips never disconnecting. I sighed, as a deep groan came from my chest, as Jeff's hand found his way into my hair, his hand slightly tugging on it, pulling my head back. Our lips separating, as Jeff's lips moved down my neck, his teeth gently scraping against the skin of my neck. I spoke with a shaky voice "What are you doing?" Jeff's lips left my skin, as he stood up straight, leaning on the back of the machine, his eyes staring into mine, a wide smile on his lips. I blushed wildly, as his eyes never left mine.

I stood from the machine, as I made my way across the gym "You're so weird sometimes" I said smiling, as I heard Jeff's footsteps behind me. I climbed up onto the chin-up bar, Jeff leaned against the wall, his eyes blatantly watching my backside as I began my set. I glanced back, noticing Jeff's eyeline when I spoke "Ya know…my eyes are up here?" Jeff smiled wide before simply responding "I can't help it…it's right in my eyeline" before reaching out and lightly swatting me on my butt, as I squealed loudly. I rolled my eyes, before continuing my set of chin-ups.

I was just finishing my set when I heard Jeff speak again "You know, the fact that my girlfriend can do more chin ups than me is kind of hot." The moment I heard the word girlfriend come out of his mouth, my hands let go of the bar, as I dropped to the floor. I luckily caught myself on my feet, but at this moment I was in a panic. His girlfriend? We weren't dating! Jeff Winger doesn't like girls like me, and here he was calling me his girlfriend. Silence filled the room for a moment before I spoke, rubbing my hand through my sweaty hair "What did you say?" Jeff smiled wide, as he never moved from his spot, leaning against the wall "That you were hot?" No, No, No, this can't be happening. We weren't dating. It was a fling, plain and simple. It was right then and there that I knew what had to be done. I had let this go to far. I had let Jeff get to close to me, and I knew my mind was right. I was setting myself up to get hurt, and I would be damned if I was gonna let that happen to me again. I hastily moved across the gym, Jeff's face turning into a shocked expression as he spoke to me "Hope? What's going on?" I turned back slightly, only speaking "I have to go" before grabbing my bag and leaving the room before Jeff even had a chance to stop me.

I got to my car, and as soon as I got onto the road, the tears sprung from my eyes. I wiped them away as I made my way home. I couldn't believe I could be that stupid, and let Jeff get close to me. On the other hand, my heart broke cause I knew I had to end this thing with Jeff. It was the only option I had, and It was the right thing to do. I pulled into my driveway, quickly wiping my eyes again before making my way into the house. Sammy immediately running to me, her small arms wrapping around my legs, as I picked her up into my arms, giving her a hug. My little cousin looking at me with wide eyes when she spoke "Hope ok?" I smiled a fake smile, and nodded my head "Yeah, Hope's ok…I'm just tired" Sammy seemed satisfied as I put her back down on her feet and she skipped back into the kitchen where Marisol was cooking dinner. I tossed my bag onto the couch, as I popped my head into the kitchen. "What are you doing home?" Marisol asked looking up from the stove, I rubbed my face with my hands when I spoke quietly "Just need a day off" I fought to keep my voice steady, as Marisol's eyes poured into mine. I could tell she was trying to figure out what was wrong, as I ran my hand through my hair again and spoke "I'm gonna go take a shower."

That night I laid in my bed, my eyes looking at the ceiling as I simply thought of everything that happened today. My heart wanted me to pick up my phone and call Jeff, and beg for forgiveness, but my mind reminded me over and over again that I was gonna get hurt in the end. I cursed myself, I let Jeff get way to close to me and I was paying for it. I told myself, imagine if I had let him get closer, the hurt would be much worse, and it pushed me towards the decision. I had to cut Jeff Winger off cold turkey. There would be no more Hope & Jeff. Jeff Winger could not get closer to me, I would not let myself get hurt. Not again.

My alarm went off the next morning, as I groggily slapped the snooze button, and pulled myself out of bed. I ran my hand over my face before jumping in the shower and getting ready for the day. After getting dressed, I brushed my hair and for once stared at myself in the mirror, and I couldn't fight the image I saw. I saw the dread on my face I was dreading going to school today. I knew I would see Jeff, I knew the questions that he would ask, I knew he wouldn't just let it go.


	30. Conflict

The classes went by pretty quickly, and with only a few run ins with Jeff in the hallway, I quickly made my escape and had avoided Jeff all day. Now if only practice would be this easy. I purposely waited for the practice to start before I arrived, and ran my punishment of 2 extra laps for it. I would rather put myself through the agony of the extra laps then have to spend the time with Jeff and answer the questions that I knew were coming.

I had made it for a few weeks completely avoiding Jeff, and it was working like a charm. I could tell Jeff was getting more and more angry at me, but I was doing the right thing. I was getting more confident that I had made the right decision as the time was passing. I had just finished practice as I packed up my equipment, I could hear my teammates still on the field. I was knelt down, stuffing my leg shields into the bag when I noticed someone standing in the doorway of the dugout. I looked up and met the blue eyes of Jeff Winger looking down at me. Suddenly my confidence seemed to deflate, as my stomach flew into knots. Knots only Jeff Winger could cause me to get. My skin was reacting to him, just his gaze was getting a reaction out of me, as my mind scolded me again. Jeff's reaction was hard to gaze, his face was serious and stern, but his eyes were still gentle and sexy. Jeff spoke sternly "We need to talk" I quickly grabbed my bag and spoke hastily "I gotta go" before trying to make a quick exit, Jeff's arm reaching out grabbing mine, stopping me before I could get past him. "Not this time Hope, You're not running away this time" he spoke stern, gently pushing me back into the dugout, as his body continued to block the only exit. I threw my bag down and ran my hand through my hair, I tapped my foot in annoyance when I spoke, looking anywhere but into his eyes "What is it Jeff?" I could tell Jeff was trying to get my eye contact as I refused to grant him it, when he spoke with a slightly low tone "Why are you avoiding me?" I shook my head before answering "It's not important" My body jumped when Jeff's voice boomed out of him, louder than I've ever heard him before "Not important!" his voice yelled, before he took a deep breath and spoke in a lower tone "You all of a sudden just start ignoring me and it's not important?" I was getting frustrated with this, I felt trapped by the way he blocked the doorway, I felt angry when he yelled loudly, and I would of said anything to just get out of this situation. My eyes met Jeff's for a moment before I felt the truth escaping my mouth as I exclaimed "Look, it was my fault. I let this go to far. What we were was nothing. Nothing. It was my fault for letting you get to close to me. You don't want to be close to me Jeff. Do you know what happens when people get close Jeff? People get hurt! I don't want to get hurt! And I don't want to hurt you! So there you have it! That's the truth! Now let me out of here!" I exclaimed before pushing past Jeff and making my way to my car. I fought the tears that stung my eyes as I made my way to my car. I hated seeing the expression on Jeff's face, but I felt that it was the right decision for both of us. I got into the drivers seat, and had just put the keys in the ignition, when I heard a loud knock on my window. Looking over to the window, there stood Jeff. I rolled down my window, rolling my eyes, waiting for the backlash from my explosion. He stood there in silence for a moment, not saying anything, when suddenly he spoke "Look, I may be an asshole…but I know what I want….and I want you." He walked away solemnly, as I sat there almost in shock. Did Jeff Winger still want me? I shook my head as I started up my car and headed home, more confused than before.


	31. Hope's Past

_**A/N: This will be the only chapter written in Jeff's POV. I apologize for any confusion, but there was no other way to write this chapter. **_

**Jeff's POV**

I walked into the Science building on campus. I knew who I was looking for and I wouldn't stop until I found them. I hated the way I felt inside, I have always been in control of my emotions, in control of my life and now I found myself not being able to control how I feel about Hope. I felt confused, angry, but yet still had feelings deep down within me. I didn't understand how she could just push me away like that. I've dealt with hardened criminals, I've dealt with angry government officials, and even scarier than both of those, I've dealt with my own mother, but none of them made me half as confused and angry as Hope did. I yearned to leave her in my past, she obviously didn't want to be with me, but my damn pride kept me from doing that. My pride needed to know why she refused to be with me any longer, and the feelings I felt deep within constantly replayed the times Hope and I spent together, making other parts of my body yearn for her too. I needed to know.

Peeking into the lab classroom, I spotted who I was looking for and flung the door open, as I strode inside. I walked directly to the table in the back, where Annie and Troy were sitting, working on some chemistry experiment. Or where Annie worked feverishly on the chemistry experiment, as Troy sat next to her doodling into his notebook. I pulled up a chair from the table near them and plopped down hastily. Troy's eyes looking over to me when Annie spoke "Jeff…uh…what are you.." I interrupted her "I need your help." I swallowed my pride as I looked down at my phone, that was in my hands. Troy cleared his throat before he spoke "With what?" I sighed as I slipped my phone back into my pocket, running my hand through my hair before I spoke "Hope." I watched as Troy glanced over to Annie, their eyes passing a secret glance before Annie spoke nervously "Jeff, maybe you should be talking to…" I spoke loudly "I can't!" a moment of silence passed before I continued "Look, she won't talk to me. She avoids me at all costs. I thought everything was fine, we were getting along and then all of a sudden she doesn't want anything to do with me. Usually I have to actually do something before a woman hates my guts." Silence filled the room again, as I continued to rant "I know she has a bad past, but it's not like I would actually know, she barely told me her last name, but still why do I have to pay for the mistakes in her past?" I continued rambling on and on until Troy spoke loudly "Jeff!" causing me to stop, before he spoke in a calmer tone "Get a grip dude" I let a small smile cross my lips, as I leaned back in the chair.

Annie was next to speak, as she sat the test tube down on the table in front of her. She spoke in a soft tone "Jeff, there's a lot of things you don't know about Hope…" I looked up to Annie, as she continued "There's no need to beat around the bush, so I'm just gonna ask you…did she tell you about…about her…scar?" she whispered the last word like it was something horrible. I smiled slightly, when I responded "I saw it." Annie looked surprised when she answered back "Saw what?" I whispered back, in the same tone she said it before "The scar…" Troy spoke next "You saw the scar?" I only nodded as Troy continued, almost excitedly "I mean I know you've seen all of her, but Hope's never shown anyone the scar! I haven't even seen it!" Annie's face turned to a shocked expression, as she threw her hands up in the air, as she exclaimed "Hold it! Hold it! Hold it!" bringing our conversation to a halt. I watched as Annie came around to my side of the table, resting her weight against the table, as her eyes looked into mine "Jeff Winger, are you saying you slept with Hope?" I blushed a little, as the memories flooded my mind, the smell of Hope fresh in my nose as I remembered how she felt in my arms, how her skin tasted against my lips, and the urge inside of me to have her again. I swallowed hard, as I pushed those thoughts out of my mind, when I spoke softly, avoiding Annie's gaze "I think the appropriate saying would be 'Sleeping with'." Annie threw her hands up in the air, as she simply exclaimed "Oh My God! Why didn't she tell me!" as she paced around the other side of the table, I couldn't help it as I spoke louder over Annie's voice when I retorted "Maybe because she knew you would act like this!" Annie stopped her pacing, giving me a death look, before sitting back in her seat.

"Well it doesn't matter know, cause she won't even talk to me…" I said flinging my long body back against the chair again, as silence filled the room for a moment. I watched as Troy and Annie gazed into each other's eyes. Troy seemed to be nudging Annie about something, it was like their eyes were having a full conversation and I wasn't supposed to know what they were talking about. Finally it was Troy that spoke up "Look Jeff, Hope wasn't always like this…she used to be open, happy, one of those girls that once you met her, you fell in love with her personality." I scoffed before responding "What happened?" I said laughing a little, as Troy and Annie only glanced at each other again, a serious expression on their faces. Finally I was tired of the games , I leaned forward against the table they sat at "Look, tell me what's going on guys….please" I spoke honestly, as I watched them gaze at each other again, before Annie spoke "Sit down, Jeff."

I sat down as Annie began the tale of Hope's past. "When I met Hope back in high school, she was the friendliest girl around, everyone loved her! Then when I met her parents I understood why, she had two parents that not only loved each other, but they both adored Hope. It was one of those perfect families that you only see on Television. It was a beautiful sight to see them together, they were just a happy family." Annie ran her hand through her hair as she continued "One night, we had an away game for the Softball team…" I interrupted at first "Wait a minute… Annie Edison was on the Softball Team?" I asked amused, when Troy spoke "Jeff, you need to focus…" I shut up quickly, as Annie continued "Anyways, Hope and her parents were on the way home from the game. I don't know what happened, but their car skidded off McDowell bridge, and ended up in the freezing river." I felt the small cryball in my throat, as I heard Annie continue with the heartbreaking tale "No one really knows what happened, but all 3 of them were trapped in the freezing river. When help arrived, they found Hope floating on top of the river. She was unconscious, injured but alive." Annie stopped speaking for a minute, when I asked the obvious question "How'd she get out?" Troy was the one to answer me "Hope refuses to talk about what happened that night, but the police say her father was able to break a window, and forcibly pushed Hope out the window. Her back scraped against the glass as he pushed her out of the window." It all clicked in my mind when I spoke "The scar…" Troy only nodded, when Annie continued "She had to go through years and years of rehab, and it's a miracle she's healed as much as she has…but Jeff…she's never been the same."

It was a lot to take in, and suddenly I just wanted to find Hope, and hug her and never let her go. I wanted to make all the hurt that she hid inside go away, I wanted to protect her from everything, I wanted to ask her why she never told me about this. I sighed as I leaned forward resting my head in my hands when I spoke honestly "Then what do I do?" I looked to Troy first, then to Annie as they both seemed at a lost for words at that moment. I rubbed my eyes with my hands, when I felt Annie's small hand resting on my shoulder. I looked up to her, when she spoke to me "She's just scared Jeff. I know it sounds stupid, but she's spent everyday since the accident preventing people from getting close to her, and now…well…now someone's getting close and she's scared." I took offense to what she was saying as I fought back "I would never hurt her!" Annie smiled gently as she spoke softly "I know, but Jeff you can't give up on her. She showed you her scar, she has never shown anyone her scar…" I smiled as Annie laughed a little "And as small of a thing that might be for you, that was a huge step for her. You've gotten closer to her than anyone since her accident has, and that means something Jeff!" I smiled as I continued to listen to Annie "Just don't give up on her…make her face her fears Jeff." I nodded, as I ran my hand through my hair again.


	32. You Were More Important

I sat on the patio in my backyard, I watched as Sammy happily played in her sandbox as I watched over her. The thoughts of Jeff were still on my mind, but it seemed to be going better than expected. I hadn't spoken to him since that night in the gym, and I was convinced I was doing the right thing. I secretly was proud of myself for doing what I did, I felt I was right, no matter what my heart was telling me. I was brought out of my thoughts, by the sliding glass door opening, and Marisol was standing there "Hope, you have company" and before I could respond, Jeff Winger walked out on to the patio. I heard Sammy squeal "Jeff!" as I watched Jeff smile before jumping off of the patio, and running out and scooping Sammy out of her sandbox as she laughed with delight. I couldn't help but giggle as I watched Jeff sit her back down and begin to chase her around the backyard, growling like a big monster as Sammy laughed continuously while Jeff would capture her and tickle her tummy.

The laughing stopped when Marisol spoke "I'm running to the store, do you want anything?" I said no, before I saw Marisol yell over to Sammy "Sammy, come on…" I watched as Sammy waved goodbye to Jeff before happily skipping up the steps to the patio, and walking with her mother inside the house. I suddenly got very nervous, as I watch Jeff make his way back to the patio. I knew we were alone, as I cleared my throat loudly. I fought to keep my cool, but deep down my body was reacting to just the sight of him. He looked good, I pushed all the dirty thoughts out of my mind, as Jeff sat on the chair across from me. Silence filling the area at first, before I spoke "What are you doing here Jeff?"

Jeff smiled, before leaning on his elbows that were resting on the table. A smug smile were on his lips, as his eyes searched mine. I blushed wildly, as I looked everywhere but into his eyes when I spoke "What are you smiling at?" Jeff smiled wide "You're speaking to me" I rolled my eyes as he laughed softly before continuing "Look, I know what's going on here…" I laughed out loud when I responded "Oh this I got to hear!" Jeff didn't seem to be phased as he continued "I know you're scared…" I shook my head, speaking softly "I'm not afraid of anything." Jeff leaned forward "You're lying…" I stood up, taking offense to what he just said "Maybe, I just don't like you!" Jeff stood up quickly, taking a quick step closing the space between him and I. I couldn't help it as I instinctively took a step backwards. Jeff smirked as he took another step closer to me, my back against the sliding glass door, his body now pressed against mine. His eyes looking into mine when he spoke in a husky tone "Tell me you don't think about us together. Tell me that you didn't feel anything when we were in each others arms, when you screamed my name over and over again." I could feel the blush on my skin, as his lips were just mere inches from mine, I could feel his warm breath on my lips, his warm body pressed against mine.

My mind was yelling at me to stop everything right there, but my body was screaming for more. The feelings I buried deep within me were stirring and were coming back with a vengeance, as his body melted to mine like it always did, his lips seemed to be calling my name and I fought to keep myself from pushing my lips against his and giving Jeff Winger another ride. We seemed to stare into each other's eyes forever, neither of us moving, almost as if we didn't know if this would be the last time we would ever be this close again. Jeff took a deep breath before pushing back, his arms rested against the door on either side of my head when he whispered "I'm not giving up on you…" before pushing his weight off of me and he walked towards the door. I stood there shocked for a moment, snapping out of my thoughts when I heard the door open, I turned and saw Jeff about to go through the door, when I spoke "What does that mean?" Jeff smiled wide before turning back to me "It means, when you're ready to move past this fear and be with me…I'll be here" and he walked out. I stood there for a moment, my mind trying to process what he just said. I sat back down at the table, I could still feel his body against mine, I could still feel his warm breath cascading over my skin, I could still smell his cologne…I closed my eyes remembering the look of his eyes pouring into mine. Deep down I wanted to believe him, I wanted to believe him that sometime in the future, Jeff Winger and I could be together. My mind on the other hand continued to tell me, that Jeff Winger would only hurt me, and convinced me once again, that I was doing the right thing by pushing him away from me.

I walked into the physical education building and headed to Coach's office. I knew what I had to do but I was dreading doing it. Everything seemed to be going perfect, Jeff was no longer in my life, my grades were great and my game was getting better everyday. There was only one problem. It hurt me everytime I saw Jeff at practice. My feelings deep within me stabbed me like hot knives when I would see him at practice. Everytime he looked at me, his eyes meeting mine, was like another punch into the stomach. I loved playing softball, but I just couldn't put myself through this torture every practice and game. I could easily ask Coach to just fire Jeff, but that wouldn't be right, I couldn't do that to Jeff, and on top of it I didn't want to do it to Jeff.

I took a deep breath as I stood outside Coach's office, I looked at the closed door, taking a few moments to gather some confidence before knocking on the door. I opened the door when I heard Coach yell to me from the inside, I walked in seeing Coach behind his desk, as he motioned for me to sit. I took a seat in the chair as I looked around his office, my mind trying to convince me there was another way out of what I was about to do. I took a deep breath before I spoke "Coach, I know the championship game is tomorrow.." Coach smiled wide, placing the papers in his hand on the desk, when he spoke "I really think we have a shot this year…" I smiled wide, watching Coach's face light up. I took another deep breath, before continuing "Well, I hate to do this, but I have to quit the team…" Coach's face turned into shock when he spoke "What?" I swallowed hard, this was one of the hardest things I would ever have to do, as I spoke again "I have to quit the team."

Coach was almost frantic when he asked me "Why? If there's something bothering you let me know and I can fix it. We really need you in that game Hope." I felt so guilty leaving the team like this, but it had to be done. I shook my head as I continued to speak "No, it's nothing like that Coach. I just have to quit." Coach looked at me for a few moments, I felt tears stinging my eyes, when I heard Coach sigh loudly.

"Is there anything I can do to keep you on the team? For just one more day?" Coach asked, his eyes hopeful. I shook my head no, as I answered softly "I'm sorry, I don't want to do this, but I have to Coach. I promise…Next year….Next year I'll take you to the finals!" I said, a stray tear escaping my eye. Coach nodded his head, as I stood from my seat and began to make my way out of his office when Coach yelled out to me "This wouldn't have anything to do with that Winger fella would it?" I stopped dead in my tracks as I turned back to face my Coach. I immediately shook my head, when I put on a fake smile "Of course not…why would you even think that?" Coach leaned back in his chair when he continued "Cause Jeff came in this morning and quit on me too." My mouth dropped, as I quickly made my way back to the chair across from Coach's desk. Questions were flying around my mind, as I asked Coach "Why would he do that?" Coach simply shrugged his shoulders, as I stared into Coach's eyes when Coach responded "Between you and I, he said he knew you wouldn't want to be around him" I could barely breathe when he told me that. Jeff knew how much it was hurting me, so he left? Jeff Winger left? I couldn't help the panic that flew through my body. I didn't know what to do, as I stood from my chair and started to make my way out of his office again. Stopping half way, I turned back, facing Coach "What about his grade Coach?" I asked out of curiosity. Coach didn't even look up from his papers when he answered me "The contract he signed says he needed to fulfill the semester for whole credit, and since he quit, he won't get any units or credit for it." I spoke quickly before thinking "Coach! He needs those units!" Coach simply looked up at me before speaking "Well I guess you were more important to him then…" before turning back to the papers in his hand.


	33. Jeff Winger, My Friend

Coach's words were still fresh in my mind, as I walked across campus, almost like a zombie. I was more important to Jeff than his grades? For as long as I've know Jeff Winger the only thing he ever cared about was passing his classes so he could get out of Greendale, and now he was giving up units, for me? For once my mind had no argument with this, it had nothing to explain Jeff's selfless act. I sat on the bench in front of the building, my mind running a mile a minute, when I heard Annie's voice "Hope…" I looked up and watched as she sat down across from me. She looked concerned as she continued to gaze at me, I glanced down at my hands before I spoke "He gave it up for me…" was all I could say. Annie's face contorted into a confused expression, her eyebrows raising as she still said nothing. I scoffed a bit before I spoke "Jeff quit the team.." Annie spoke right away "He what?" I smiled when I explained it, "He quit the team…" and before Annie could speak I continued on "He quit the team because of me. He gave up his grade because of me" Annie smiled sweetly, before speaking "I don't know about you, but that doesn't sound like a guy who only cares about himself" I nodded my head as I stood from my seat, I fumbled with my backpack for a moment when I spoke "Maybe I was wrong about him…" before I began walking away. I got only a few steps from Annie when she called out to me, causing me to turn and face her "Speaking of Jeff…What's he look like naked?" I blushed wildly as I simply turned around and began walking away from her faster, hearing her yell after me "I know you know!"

I heard my alarm going off loudly, as I rolled over and shut the alarm off. I laid back on my bed, looking at the ceiling of my room. I rested my hands behind my head as I thought about everything, mostly Jeff. I didn't know why but with him quitting the team, I suddenly felt guilty. I felt guilty for being responsible for him quitting the team, I felt guilty for the way I treated him, I felt guilty about everything. My bedroom door opened slowly, as I looked over and saw Sammy run into my room, climbing onto my bed. "Hope! Mama and me gonna go to the game!" she said excitedly as she bounced on her knees. I smiled as I reached out and tickled her tummy a bit, before getting out of bed and carrying her out to the living room.

Marisol was sitting at the table, as I sat Sammy down on the couch, and walked over and sat across from her. "You ready for the big game?" Marisol asked, smiling. I rubbed my hands over my face as I simply answered "yeah I guess." Marisol responded "You don't seem to excited." I sighed as I laid my head back against the back of the chair, when I spilled the beans "I screwed everything up….I think…" I said, closing my eyes. Marisol laughed out loud before responding "Guy problems?" My eyes opened as I looked to her, when she explained "Only guy problems can make the most exciting day of your life, something you dread…" I laughed when I ran my hand through my hair. Marisol leaned back in her chair "You want to talk about it…" I shook my head, as I glanced over to Sammy who was sitting on the couch watching Dora. I looked back to Marisol "It doesn't matter anymore…" I said before standing and making my way down the hallway, I was just outside my door when Marisol called out to me "Just remember, when it comes to relationships, it's never too late to right a wrong…" I nodded my head before making my way into my room.

I walked onto the campus, and it felt vibrant for once. There was excitement in the air, as the campus was pumped for the championship game, many of my fellow students giving me hi-fives or wishing me luck as I walked down the hallway. I walked into my math class and took my seat next to Annie, as I placed my notebook on the desk. Annie looked over to me, a smile on her face when she spoke "So Hope, are you excited for the big game?" I smiled as I nodded my head, a few moments of silence passing, before I looked over to Annie "Hey,…um…have you heard from Jeff?" Annie's face dropped as she shook her head, I released a deep breath as I looked back into my notebook. I fumbled with my pen for a minute when Annie spoke "I'm sure he'll be a the game…he wouldn't miss that!" I nodded my head, but deep down I doubted that. I really screwed things up, and honestly I can't say that I didn't deserve everything that came my way. I couldn't honestly say I didn't believe what I did was right, but I knew Jeff had to be mad at me.

I got to the field early, just letting Coach know that I would be playing in the game after all and to say he was relieved would be an understatement. I stood on the field stretching my legs, I secretly hoped that Jeff would show up at any moment. I watched as my teammates arrived, and soon enough everyone was there but no Jeff. I put on my catcher's gear, my mind still on Jeff as I lazily tossed the ball to the pitcher. I fought with my mind to focus, but it was harder than I thought, I had to get Jeff off my mind. I looked out into the crowd as it formed, I saw Marisol sitting there with Sammy. Troy and Abed sitting next to them, Annie on the other side next to Marisol. I saw Shirley and her boys sitting a few rows back, Piece was next to them playing with his cell phone. Britta sat next to Abed, watching Chang count his money loudly before placing his bet with the bookie, who I assumed was just a poor accounting student who got roped into it by Chang himself.

Taking a deep breath, I walked over to the stands. Sammy was the first to squeal as she ran to me, wrapping her little arms around my body. I smiled as I picked her up, and held her in my arms. Before I could say anything I was interrupted by Dean Pelton, who jumped between myself and my family and friends. I looked at him quizically "Why are you dressed up like a baseball?" Dean Pelton smiled wide before explaining "Hoping to hit a homerun with school spirit! Everyone here is gonna have a ball!" and the puns kept coming. I sighed silently, as Sammy giggled a bit before the Dean got to his point " You have to win this game Hope. Do it for the Human Beings!" I nodded my head as I spoke "I know, do it for the school" The Dean's face changing serious when he spoke "No, do it for the Human Being." He said pointing to the school mascot "His costume is expensive and if you don't win this championship, we'll be forced to revert back to his old costume." I was to curious not to ask, when I spoke "What's his old costume?" Dean Pelton smiled a bit before responding "Well let's just say we got into a bit a trouble with the police, last time he tried to raise school morale."

I refused to ask any more questions as I stepped past the Dean and made my way to the stands. Placing Sammy down on Marisol's lap, I looked over to Annie "He's not coming huh?" Annie simply shook her head, when Troy spoke "We told him, you wanted him here…but you know Jeff." I simply nodded my head, trying to put on a fake smile as I hid my true emotions. Then what Marisol said earlier, replayed in my head. This was a wrong I had to make right, and on top of it, I had to get off my mind. I turned to Marisol "Can I borrow your phone?" Marisol smiled before handing me her phone, as I quickly walked away from the stands, finding some privacy behind the dugout.

I dialed Jeff's number, and listened as the phone rang. Half of me hoped he would pick up, the other half begged for a voicemail, and soon enough I was pleased when I heard his voice pick up, telling me to leave a message. I took a deep breath when I heard the beep and began speaking: "Jeff, it's me….It's Hope. Look I know your probably mad at me, and you probably hate my guts, and I can't say I blame you. I'm calling….well…I'm calling to say I'm sorry…I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry…and after hearing about what you did….I guess I realize I was wrong about you. Your not the shallow, egotistical, selfish person I thought you were. I'm sorry. I know it's late, and you don't have to, but I'd really like you to be at the game tonight….even as a friend….I just want you there…Jeff Winger my friend…."


	34. The Big Game

The game went faster than I ever thought it would, and now it was the last inning. The other team was up by 2 runs, and it didn't look promising for us. "Hope! You're Up!" I heard Coach yell, as I grabbed my helmet and bat and made my way to the exit of the dugout. Coach stopped me in the doorway "You're are last batter…You gotta get our girls home…" He said seriously, before gently patting me on the helmet before I walked out onto the field. I stood in the on deck circle, practicing my swings as Cindy was still at bat. I couldn't help but let my eyes look over to the crowd, hoping I'd see Jeff in the stands, and was met with Annie's concerned eyes looking back at me. I watched as my best friend shrugged her shoulders, before looking around the crowd and shrugging her shoulders again. I sighed when I heard the umpire yell "Strike 3, You're out!" I looked over to home plate, just to see Cindy take off her helmet and walk past me to the dugout.

I took a deep breath as I heard the announcer call my name, and the small crowd cheered as I made my way to the plate. I smiled wide as I dug my cleats into the batters box, I could hear little Sammy cheering for me, I smiled when she yelled "Hope!" I tried my best to push everything out of my mind, focusing on the just the pitcher in me, as I saw the pitch coming towards me. Before I knew it, I had swung the bat and I heard the umpire yell "Strike 1!" I dropped the bat, looking down at my cleats as I stepped out of the batters box. I could hear Annie yelling "You get 2 more Hope!", I shook my head as if I was shaking off the first strike. I took the helmet off, running my hand through my sweaty hair, then placing it back on my head. I fixed my batters gloves, before grabbing my bat and making my way towards the batters box once again. I smiled when I heard Sammy yell "Come on Hope", and then I heard a deep, male voice yell "Yeah, come on Hope!"

My head snapped to the crowd, my eyes growing wide when I saw Jeff standing with my family and friends, holding Sammy in his arms. A wide smile on his lips, as Sammy squirmed in his arms, I suddenly forgot about the game as I dropped the bat and walked towards the fence that stood between Jeff and I. I heard Coach yell to the Umpire "Time!", and at this point I didn't care, as I made my way directly to the exit, walking outside of the field and making my way to where Jeff was standing holding Sammy. Jeff smirked smugly as I stood in front of him, he spoke sheepishly "I knew the team couldn't win without me…" I smiled wide, before grasping Jeff by the front of his blue t-shirt and pulled him towards me, my lips meeting his as I took control of the kiss. I could hear Sammy squealing "oooooooohhhh" then giggling, as I deepened the kiss. The kiss broke for only a moment, as Jeff put Sammy down on the ground, then quickly reconnected our lips, his mouth dominating mine this time as our lips and tongues danced together. Our kiss broke, our foreheads resting against each other as I started rambling "I'm so sorry, You were right. I'm scared Jeff. I know I'm not supposed to be scared, but I can't help it. You're not the jerk I thought you were…I'm so sorry…" Jeff reached forward, resting a lone finger over my lips, causing me to stop talking when he spoke "It's ok" I smiled wide, speaking softly "You don't hate me?" Jeff seemed to be thinking of the right answer before answering "No more than usual…" I lightly swatted his arm "Asshole" I teased, as he pulled me closer to his body, just as our lips were gonna meet again, Dean Pelton broke the silence.

"Look I love a good Lifetime Movie ending, just as much as the next guy, but do you think we could get back to the most important moment in Greendale History?" Dean Pelton spoke excitedly, I laughed as I pulled back from Jeff when I heard him ask "This is the most important moment?" Dean Pelton smiled at Jeff, as he responded "Of course Jeffrey, besides that little paintball thing."

I laughed a bit, before placing my helmet back on my head, giving Jeff a smile before I made my way back to the field. I just took a step as Jeff grasped me by the arm, pulling me back to him, before he leaned forward connecting our lips quickly for a heated kiss. He pulled away and spoke "Just for luck" I nodded and made my way back onto the field. Walking over to where my Coach stood holding my bat, I blushed wildly when he spoke "We could have been punished for that…." I nodded my head as I hung it in shame, when Coach finished "But I guess No harm, No foul…no let's finish this Hope!" he said, patting me on the shoulder, before making his way back to the dugout.

I stepped into the batters box, digging my cleats in once again, when I heard the catcher from the other team speak "Making out with your boyfriend isn't gonna win this game…" I scoffed as I concentrated on the pitcher. I could hear Jeff talking to Sammy, telling her "You gotta scream real loud when she wins the game ok?" hearing my little cousin agree to it. I saw the pitch coming my way, and as I took a deep breath I swung the bat as hard as I could.

I felt the bat make contact as I watched the ball float into the outfield, dropping the bat I ran as fast as I could. I heard the crowd screaming as I quickly glanced to my teammates, one was rounding third, while the other was just rounding second. I made it to first base, quickly glancing out to the outfield, before continuing on to second. I had just made it to second base when the crowd erupted into loud cheers. I looked over to home plate, just in time to see my teammate crossing over home plate, right before the catcher could tag her out. It took me a few moments before everything clicked in, as I heard the crowd roar in applause. I looked over to my Coach who was jumping up and down wildly, I looked over to the crowd, Troy had Sammy on his shoulders as they all cheered. I waved innocently over to them as I watched my teammate step up to the plate.

I stood on second base, silently saying a prayer that she would get a hit. I was a horrible runner, and begged that she would get a hit. I looked over to Coach and he signaled me the play I had been dreading, I glanced over to Jeff and I knew he had read the symbols also. I looked at him almost scared, Jeff's eyes meeting mine as he simply nodded his head. I took a deep breath, focusing on the game as I silently said a prayer again and waited for the fun to start. I watched as my teammate stood at the plate, and as soon as the pitch left the pitchers hand I ran as fast as I could. I closed my eyes as I heard the other team screaming "She's stealing 3rd!" and focused on making it. I had just stepped onto the base, when I felt the ball zoom over my head, I just glanced as the 3rd baseman missed the catch. Getting a quick look at home plate, I saw my teammate wave me in and I went for it. I ran as fast as I could, and secretly hoped and prayed that I would make it. Only a few feet from the plate, I heard Coach yell "Slide", so I took a deep breath and slid as hard as I could.


	35. Ending

I laid on the ground, my foot resting over home plate, as the dust settled, a silence over the whole crowd when suddenly the umpire yelled loudly "Safe!" making the symbol with his arms. I stared at him in disbelief, and the next thing I know my teammates pulled me to my feet, hugging me and jumping up and down. It took a while before anything could sink in, all I heard was cheers and people were hugging me from all over. It wasn't until, I felt 2 arms grab me from behind, spinning me in their arms, til I came face to face with Jeff Winger. His hands grasping my chin, forcing my eyes to look into his, when he spoke "Hope…you did it!" I stared at him blankly, watching his smile grow across his lips when he yelled "You won the game!" his hands moving to my shoulders as he shook me gently. I slowly came out of trance as I pulled Jeff's body to mine, wrapping my arms around his muscular body.

The hug broke, as I looked into his eyes, I couldn't help the blush that colored my skin, as Jeff's smile grew across his lips. I watched as he leaned closer, our lips just about to meet, when Coach's gruff voice floated through the air. Coach stood before us, as he handed Jeff a piece of paper, "Here ya go…You earned it son!" he smiled wide, patting Jeff on the shoulder before going back to the celebration. I watched as Jeff began opening the folded paper, I heard Sammy squeal loudly as she ran to me, I picked her up into my arms, as the rest of my friends followed. I smiled as Sammy hugged me tight, yelling "we won! We won!" Annie was the first to speak when she asked "What is it Jeff?" I looked back over to Jeff who simply looked at the paper in his hands, looking up to us he spoke "He gave me full credit for the semester".

THE END


End file.
